The Wedding Crasher
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Kim Taehyung sudah menikah,tentu saja. Dia memiliki seorang Istri juga seorang anak. Hanya saja Ibunya tidak menyukai Istrinya tersebut. Dan ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga Istrinya tergeletak diam diranjang rumah sakit, Ia koma.Dan kini sang Ibu menyuruhnya menikah lagi,dengan wanita lain. VKOOK TAEKOOK KOOK!GS Romance,Drama.
1. Chapter 1

CandNim Present,

 _ **BEGIN**_

"Aku tidak mau, mom.." Taehyung menolak tegas. Guratan kesal padanya tercetak. Salahkah Ia menolak sang Ibu yang menyuruhnya menikah lagi?

Lagi? Taehyung memang sudah menikah dan wanita yang Ia nikahi sedang koma sekarang ini. Namanya Bae Jina. Dia adalah cinta pertama Taehyung yang sayangnya sangat tidak disukai sang Ibu pernikahan mereka memang didatangin oleh sang Ibu langsung namun dengan sangat tegas pula sang Ibu menolaknya secara terang-terangan.

Jina mengalami sebuah kecelakan besar pada akhir tahun dua tahun lalu, saat itu Ia berencana menjemput anak yang akan Ia asuh dari panti asuhan.

"Hanya menikah dan punya anak dari Rahim istrimu sendiri,Tae.. apa sesusah itu permintaan ibumu ini Tae.."Ibunya mulai merengek seperti beberapa hari lalu saat mereka bertemu.

"Ibu.. Istriku masih koma,tapi yang Ibu lakukan hanya menyuruhku menikah lagi? Apa ini tidak keterllaluan?" Kim Taehyung masih dengan keras kepala menekan prinsipnya.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan Jimin kepanti asuhan, "Ujar Ibunya, Taehyung membolakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu,Bu?"Dia menyerit tidak suka, walau bagaimana pun Jimin adalah anak yang sangat di idam-idamkan Jina saat Ia masih terjaga dulu. Mana mau Taehyung mengembalikan anak itu ke sana. Jaga-jaga jika suatu saat Jina bangun dan mencari Jimin nanti bagaimana?.

Ibunya tersenyum sinis, "Kau pikir kau mampu? Eoh? Kau tidak melihat bagaimana situasimu sekarang? Kau hanya memperdulikan istrimu yang bahkan tidak bangun selama dua tahun penuh dan mengabaikan anak itu?"Ibu nya tidak membenci Jimiin,sungguh dia sangat menyukai anak kecil apalgi anak itu masih berumur tiga tahun dengan pipi bulat dan wajah imut. Tapi Ibu Taehyung itu seratus persen membenci Jina yang mengubah anaknya menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Bagaima-"Sebelum Taehyung menjawab Ibunya kembali menyela.

"Maka menikahlah dengan wanita yang aku pilih, dia baik kau akan menyukainya. Jimin dan kau akan ada yang merawat dan menjadi lebih terperhatikan dari ini.. percaya padaku Taehyung,kau tidak mungkin mengabaikan kasih sayangku.. aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku.."Putusnya, Taehyung terdiam.

Ini bukan keputusan yang gampang tapi apa yang dikatakan ibunya adalah benar adanya. Jimin masih terlalu kecil untuk dirinya kesampingkan. Sedangkan istrinya terkadang memerlukan dirinya. Dan perusahaan yang Ia kelola tidak bisa Ia ditinggalkan. Semua semakin masuk akal untuk Taehyung hingga akhirnya Ia menganggu setuju. Sang ibu tersenyum untuk lalu memeluknya erat mengucapkan berkali-kali terima kasih yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Taehyung.

Prolog Official END

Okaay, cerita baru dengan tema GS Jungkookie.. Sorry not sorry pembaca yang kurang ngefeel sama JK GS. Buat sesungguhnya aku juga kurang ngefeel.

Tapi,seriously..

Kalau cerita ini kudu banget direalisasikan sayang banget kalau mesti di didiemin dalam otakku yang qotor ini. Lagian sekalian aku belajar. Wggwwgwwggww

Laagipula ini prolog,kalau emang pembaca suka akan diteruskan tetapi jika tidak akan diunpub sama author kesayang kalian ini *sleddingAEsist*

Dont worry, im afraid.

apatau Jim, soal Jimin yang jadi anak.. Gatau juga si kepikiran ajah Jimin jadi anak aku. yang imodeu gitu sama kaya Kookie..

Akhir kata, dont miss me. Rindu saja dengan Jungkook yang jarang ngehubungin kalean.

Bye.

Candnim, salam olahraga.


	2. First

Taehyung menatap datar wanita didepannya, total bingung. Wanita didepannya cantik walau tidak secantik istrinya tapi tetap saja kulit putih mulus, mata bulat juga bibir pink alaminya membuat libido seseorang yang hampir tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan seks seperti dirinya selama dua tahun itu kembali bangkit. Sisi liarnya bangkit.

Namun ditahan, Taehyung jelas melihat gelagat gugup wanita dihadapannya. Iya ini kan malam pertama siapapun dapat serangan gugup. Wanita didepannya kentara sekali apalagi matanya bergerak gelisah. Malah membuat Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati.

Dan darimana Ibunya bisa mendapatkan wanita ini, heol!!

Taehyung memandangnya, mau tidak mau dia harus berkata tentang istrinya yang koma. Takut-takut Ibunya bercerita bahwa Taehyung ini adalah lelaki bujang. Lalu, berteriak histeris saat tau Taehyung sudah beristri dan mengajukan surat cerai.

Bagus, tapi kenapa hatinya jadi tidak rela saat pikiran tentang wanita didepannya bisa-bisa melayangkan gugatan cerai untuknya.

Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Apa ibu sudah becerita tentang..ummm.. Ibu .. aku--"

Kata-katanya terputus.

Simanis didepannya tersenyum, kerongkongannya mendadak kering.

Sial.

Senyumnya,bikin mati lemas. Taehyung mengelengkan kepalanya untuk mengatur otaknya agar lebih lurus.

Hei man,kau punya istri yang sedang koma dirumah sakit.

"Ibu sudah bercerita.."Sekali lagi Ia tersenyum.

Ibunya benar-benar iblis bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan wanita sebaik ini jatuh kedalam kubangan masalah yang Ia miliki.

Taehyung terdiam, wajah nya kembali datar dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mandi duluan…"dengan kata seperti itu dia beranjak dari sofa yang sebelumnya mereka singgahi sesaat tadi sehabis pulang dari resepsi pernikahannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari wanita cantiknya yang hanya menghela nafas rendah, Jeon Jungkook memandang punggung lelaki sahnya dengan sendu.

Apakah pilihannya tepat atau…

Setelah acara membersihkan diri mereka berkumpul disatu ranjang yang sama. Walau begitu Kim Taehyung masih memiliki hati. Apartement ini jarang ditempatinya,selama dua tahun ini hidupnya hanya Ia habiskan dikantor dan rumah sakit atau terkadang dirumah kakak sepupunya Kim Namjoon yang juga sudah mempunyai istri Kim Seokjin merekalah orang-orang yang Taehyung percaya untuk merawat Jimin jika Ia tidak memilki waktu untuk sikecil mengemaskan itu. Walau Ia masih sering pulang, ya tapi itu hanya akan tidur dan berganti pakaian saja.

Jadi secara total hanya ada satu ruangan yang bebas dari debu, yaitu kamar ini. Atau tepatnya sih kamar Taehyung dan Jina.

Jungkook masuk lalu duduk dengan manis disampingnya yang masih sibuk dengan tabnya. Masalah kontruksi bangunan baru memilikii sedikit masalah. Jadi Taehyung harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang membuatmu menerima pejodohan ini?"Jungkook bertanya sembari menundukan wajahnya menatap cincin indah yang bertengger disela jari manisnya. Sedikit tersenyum dan Taehyung tidak melihat senyum itu.

Taehyung menaruh tabnya, lalu memandang intens kearah Jungkook yang masih menatap cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Ibu memaksaku.."telak, Jungkook mendongak dan menatap kearahnya dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Maaf.."Ujar Jungkook. Taehyung menyerit. Tapi hanya mengedikan bahu acuh.

"Lalu, kamu.. kenapa mau menerima perjodohan sialan ini.."Taehyung berujar kasar. Tapi rasanya ingin menarik lagi perkataanya saat melihat wajah sedih Jungkook. Apa perkataanya terlalu kasar? Oh, atau dia terlalu terus terang? Dan kenapa pula dia peduli dengan pikiran wanita dihadapannya?

"Karenamu…"

Taehyung kembali menyerit, "Kamu menyukaiku?" Jungkook mengeleng kecil.

"Kamu sungguh keren karena mampu bertahan dengan cintamu.. bukan maksudku, hanya saja istrimu tidak tahu kapan akan bangun tapi kamu dengan gigih menjaganya, aku saja hampir tersedak saat Ibumu berkata kamu menginginkan pejodohan ini.. "Jawabnya, senyum sendu nya terpatri lagi.

"Kenapa alasannya terdengar main-main?"Taehyung tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-kataku.."

"Baiklah anggap seperti itu,aku yakin kamu tidak akan pernah mau merasakan rasanya jadi diriku.. dan soal Ibu kamu tahu? Dia itu pemaksa dan juga egois.. aku hanya lelah, lagi pula ini juga demi kebaikan Jimin.."Taehyung melempar pandangan kearah meja rias yang tepat berada dijarak pandang lurus mereka.

"Oh ya Jimin, besok kata Ibumu kita dapat menjemputnya dirumah Namjoon.."Ujanya Jungkook ceria.

Bahkan Ia tahu tentang bocah manisnya itu. Taehyung kembali menatap bingung wanita dihadapannya.

"Aku menyukai anak kecil kok.."ujarnya lagi Taehyung menatapnya bingung.

Total, Taehyung benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana Ibunya bisa membujuk orang tua wanita dihadapannya ini.

Hening, beberapa saat mereka hanya saling memandang. Taehyung dengan jelas dapat melihat gaun coklat muda yang Jungkook pakai sangat cocok untuk kulit putih sang wanita.

"Aku haus.. apa kamu mau kuambilkan sesuatu—" hendak bangkit tapi lalu lengannya dicengkram kuat.

Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook sebelum akhirnya mencium Jungkook perlahan tapi lama kelamaan menjadi ganas. Menyesap dan melumatnya kuat membuat Jungkook melenguh.

Tangan Jungkook perlahan melingkar manis dileher Taehyung mengikuti gerakkan suaminya perlahan. Setelah agak lama mereka melepaskan lumatan.

Taehyung dapat memandang sayu mata Jungkook, seakan mengerti maksud Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk untuk itu mereka kembali menyesap satu sama lain hingga Taehyung mendorong Jungkook untuk terlentang dikasur miliknya.

Akan jadi malam panjang.

-TWC-

Tubuhnya sakit, remuk. Jungkook menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin bisa dilihat secara jelas beberapa kissmark yang Taehyung berikan tadi malam beberapa memiliki warna ungu yang sangat jelas.

Padahal dengan jelas Jungkook berkata jangan lakukan itu dibagian lehernya tapi tetap saja yang dilakukan si Kim malah sebaliknya semakin gencar.

Jungkook bahkan memukul tangan Taehyung yang meremas payudaranya, tapi bukan jera si lelaki malah makin mengisapnya lebih kuat.

Telak sekali semalam,semua rasa rindu yang dirasakan Taehyung untuk dimanja dan memasuki dapat terealisasikan. Dua tahun tanpa seks, dan akhirnya bisa melakukannya lagi.

Bisa bayangan seberapa rindu dan nikmatnya pelepasan Kim Taehyung semalam. Rahim Jungkook saja tidak kuat menampung sangking banyak dan berkali-kalinya cairan itu keluar.

Beringas tapi Jungkook menikmati. Kira-kira hingga tiga kali pelepasan dan Taehyung ambruk disampingnya. Mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mencium keningnya untuk langsung tidur.

Jungkook memakai kaus hitam v necknya dan celana jeans pendeknya, setidaknya sebelum berangkat menjemput Jimin rumah ini harus lebih baik lagi.

Banyak debu dan perlu beberapa peraturan ulang. Jadi,walau selangkangannya sakit Ia tetap harus bangun dan membersihkannya. Jangan tanya Kim Taehyung terakhir kali Jungkook lihat dia masih telanjang didalam selimut sambil tertidur nyenyak.

-TWC-

Taehyung dan Jungkook memasuki rumah asri miliki Namjoon sesaat setelah pemiliknya menyambut kedatangan kedua sejoli yang kelihatannya sangat serasi ini.

"Jiminie…"Taehyung menatap Jimin yang sedang memainkan mainannya bersama Hoseokie anak dari NAmjoon dan Seokjin.

Mata kecil itu membelalak saat melihat Daddy kesayangannya menjenguknya, asal tahu saja ini sudah seminggu sejak Taehyung menjenguk sang anak.

"Diiiy..."ujanya si manis berjalan bangkit untuk lalu berlari memeluk Daddy kesayangannya. Jungkook menatap hangat kedua nya. Manis sekaali pikirnya. Tanpa sengaja tangaanya terulur untuk mengusak pelan rambutnya.

Jimin mendongak untuk dapat melihat siapa yang dengan manis mengelus surainya, matanya memicing tapi lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Myy.."Serunya memberontak kecil saat Taehyung memeluknya. Taehyung melepaskan pelukan lalu dengan cepat Jimin mengehadakan tangannya meminta digendong oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook jelas kaget, tapi tangannya terulur dan tersenyum.

"Myy..ehhehe" Jimin menduselkan kepalanya dileher Jungkook sang anak terlihat sangat manis untuk Jungkook.

"Taehyung berkata seminggu sebelum menikah bahwa akan membawa wanita cantik yang akan merawat kalian, Taehyung bilang Jimin bisa memanggilmu Mommy.. dan anak itu belajar cepat,dia bahkan memanggilmu mommy..ekekeke anak manisku sudah menemukan ibu, eohh.."Seokjin berjalan mendekati keduanya lalu mengusak punggung Jimin. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil sembari memandang Taehyung.

"Jadi berapa ronde semalam..?"

Jungkook tersedak air teh yang disiapkan Seokjin dimeja, saat ini mereka duduk manis diruang tamu sang pemilik rumah.

Dengan Jimin dan Hoseok yang duduk bemain ditempat bermain yang disediakan Namjoon khusus untuk si kecil Hoseok.

"Joon, jaga bicaramu. Sayang.."Seokjin menatapnya lucu. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang dipercaya pasti sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ya, aku paham kok. Dua tahun tanpa wanita, mengerti sekali…"Namjoon sekarang menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti membuat Taehyung mendengus. Istrinya tertawa kecil dan Jungkook yang membisu sambil diam-diam melirik sang suami.

"Mana mungkin kau paham,Hyung.."Taehyung menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tahu kok, bisa dilihat dari seberapa berwarnanya leher Jungkook.."sergahnya. Taehyung mengangga Jungkook hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Sial man!!!

Memang sih, Jungkook memakai baju hangat dengan leher yang tinggi tapi masih terlihat sedikit. Apalagi saat Jimin menarik kerah bajunya.

Keduanya merona.

Total terdiam.

Sedangkan pasangan didepan mereka tertawa kecil.

Jimin yang awalnya duduk bermain berlari kecil lalu menaiki pangkuan Jungkook dia mendusel tepat dibagian dada Jungkook dan Taehyung tak melepas pengamatannya.

"Kupikir, Jimin mengantuk.."Ujar Taehyung, Seokjin menatap sang balita dan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, pulanglah Tae.."kata Namjoon lalu mereka bersama bangkit dari duduknya. Namjoon memberikan sebuah tas keperluan milik Jimin saat mereka hendak melalui pintu utama pada Taehyung.

"Kamu yang membersihkan ini semua?"Taehyung memang baru tersadar sejak pulang dari rumah Namjoon keadaan apartement miliknya sekarang lebih bersih dan wangi sejak memasuki kamar sang anak. Jungkook mengangguk kecil sembari meletakan si kecil Jimin kekasur single nya. Si anak mengusakkan kepalanya ke bantal dengan mulut yang

terbuka.

Imodeu.

"Gemasnya…"Jungkook mengelus pelan kepala Jimin. Yang tak luput dari pandangan Taehyung. Lalu menyium pipi gembul sang bocah.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel terdengar, Taehyung langsung mengangkatnya saat tahu yang menelpon adalah pihak rumah sakit sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Kini giliran Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung.

Jungkook dan Jimin menonton teve bersama, walau hanya Jimin yang bernyanyi mengikuti soundtrack dari kartun pororo.

Sedangkan sang Mommy sibuk melamun.

Tadi siang setelah Taehyung menerima telepon dari rumah sakit lelaki itu dengan tergesa meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit, dan sampai jam delapan malam sekarang belum ada kabar darinya.

Membuat Jungkook sedikit banyak khawatir.

-TaBeCe-

Part satu keluar. Idk, bisa terus lanjut atau tidak. itu tergantung para pembaca.

Gamau muna kaya kookie, waktu zaman-zaman dia baru pacaran sama taehyung pengen dicium tapi pas dicium ditepis. bener aku ga mau muna.

Aku butuh apresiasi kalian juga, jadi jangan lupa review ya gaes.

Thanks untuk semua pembaca yang suka baca work aku, aku sungguh-sungguh bersyukur masih banyak. yang komen. Aku. baca kok, aku juga seneng kadang sambil senyam senyum sendiri karena sangking bahagiannya kalian komen. ehhhehe.

Jangan lupa sarapan ya, bu guru mau lanjut bubu lagi ah. Libur nih.

ehehehehh, oh iya kayanya TWC bakalan update setiap sabtu ya gaes!! Soalnya aku mulai senin depan bakalan kuliah egen. So, jangan sampe ketinggalan.

Dan serius aku nerima. kritik dan saran dari kalian.

Kalian juga bisa Dm Dm cantik ke aku kalau emang mau tanya* kapan nikah sama Taehyungnya.

oh ga akan juga si, males juga si.

Auamat ih..

Bye,

Candnim.


	3. Second

PART II

 _Begin._

candnim _present,_

Sudah dua bulan, dan belum ada pekembangan antara hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung ataupun kondisi Jina. Menyiksa sekali tapi setidaknya sekarang Taehyung memiliki seseorang yang menantinya dirumah. Membuatkannya sarapan, makan siang bahkan makan malam yang sangat larut sekalipun.

Dia juga tak perlu mandi dengan air dingin lagi karena setiap pulang bak mandinya secara otomatis terisi air hangat apalagi dimusim penghujan seperti sekarang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jungkook yang melakukannya sedikit banyak Ia sangat berterima kasih dengan wanita itu. Jimin juga sekarang tumbuh semakin baik, jadi anak yang sangat baik dan penurut.

"Tidak, mommy mau Chim bobo sekarang.."samar-samar Taehyung yang sedang mengusak rambut basahnya selesai mandi dapat mendengar dari dalam kamar yang memang pintunya terbuka lebar.

"Chim mau eis, my.."Suaranya lirih sekali. Membuat hati siapa saja pasti akan merasa kasihan. Begitupula Taehyung dia merasa kasian dengan sang anak. Jadi dengan terburu dia mengeringkan rambutnya dan memakai piyama tidur yang sudah tergeletak manis di ranjang sambil terus mendengarkan pembicaraan Ibu dan anak itu.

"Jimin sayang mommy tidak?"Taehyung berhenti saat dengan jelas didekat dapur tak jauh dari dia berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya Jungkook dan Jimin yang berdiri sejajar. Jungkook menyamai tinggi dirinya dengan Jimin walau masih kentara perbedaannya. Jimin mendongak matanya berair lalu mengangguk. Kedua orang tersebut belum menyadari kehadiran Taehyung.

"Dengarkan kata mommy kalau begitu,diluar hujan deras.. Kalau Chim sakit siapa yang akan membantu mommy mengusir petir-petir seram itu?"Jungkook mengelus kepala sang anak. Si kecil terdiam wajahnya menunduk lagi.

"Mommy akan berikan es krimnya, tapi besok siang sayang. Sesudah anak mommy ini makan siang dan berhafal huruf.. mommy janji akan memberikan semangkuk es krim.."Ujarnya lagi, kini Jimin mendongak antusias.

"mmy janji?"Katanya.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Memang kapan mommy pernah berbohong?"Jungkook malah balik bertanya tapi sang anak malah tersenyum lalu menerjang tubuh sang Ibu.

"Mommy gemas sekali padamu sayanggg.."Jungkook mengoyangkan sedikit badan Jimin dan mendapatkan balasan pekikan senang dari sang anak.

Taehyung tersenyum ditempatnya berdiri. Dia bahkan tak tahu kalau sekarang Jimin mulai lancar berbicara. Dan apa yang barusan Ia bilang menghafal huruf?

"Jimin sudah tidur?"Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang baru saja memasuki kamar tidur mereka. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai balasaan. Diluar hujan sangat deras membuat Jungkook ingin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam selimutnya. Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan begitu dingin.

-Kim-

Sudah memasuki hari ketiga dibulan oktober itu berarti hari ini akan menjadi bulan keempat kebersamaan mereka. Hanya Jungkook dan Jimin yang semakin lengket dan Taehyung yang semakin jarang pulang kerumah karena Jina yang sering colaps.

Hari ini hujan begitu deras, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Sesampainya didepan pintu rumah Ia disambut oleh Jungkook yang menatapnya heran.

"Kamu pulang?.."Kata Jungkook sambil meraih tas kerja dan juga meletakkan sepatu Taehyung ke rak yang tersedia saat Taehyung melepas dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Hmm, Jimin dimana?"Tanya langsung saat melihat rumah hening tanpa suara teve dan juga suara mengemaskan Jimin menyambutnya.

"Sedang tidur,habis menangis.."Jawabnya. taehyung menyerit.

"Menangis? Kenapa?"Tanya Taehyung, mereka memasuki kamar. Jungkook menaruh tas kerja Taehyung didekat meja kerja Taehyung lalu menghampiri si empu untuk membantu membuka jas juga dasinya.

"Dia hanya bertanya berkali-kali tentang Daddy nya, mungkin rindu.. tapi saat aku menelpon kamu tidak mengangkatnya jadi kubilang kamu sibuk dan dia jadi menangis hingga tertidur…"Jungkook menjelaskan sambil terus membuka simpul dasi Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung menatap Jungkook lalu meraih tangan Jungkook untuk kemudian digengamnya.

"Maaf, tadi ada rapat.."Ujarnya, Jungkook mengelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku? Yang menangis dan merindukanmu adalah Jimin.. "kegiatannya selesai. Taehyung terdiam, tangan Jungkook reflek jatuh dan melepaskan ikatan mereka.

"Kamu mau teh hangat? Sudah makan?" Taehyung mengeleng kecil dan Jungkook mengangguk paham. Dia meraih jas yang tadi Ia sampirkan disofa lalu ingin berjalan keluar,namun sebelumnya kembali memanggil Taehyung yang hendak berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

"Tae.. Ku pikir,kamu perlu memperhatikan Jimin juga.. Disadari atau tidak, Ia membutuhkanmu sebagai Daddynya.." Setelahnya Ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengusap wajah lelahnya. Dia sangat menyadari itu. Sangat.

Setelah percakapan semalam, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan. Taehyung yang begitu lelah dan Jungkook yang begitu bingung untuk memulai percakapan lagi.

Jadi malam itu hanya mereka habiskan dengan pikiran masing-masing dan terlarut dalam mimpi.

Jungkook terbangun saat merasakan lengan kurus yang memberikan beban pada perutnya, dan mendapati Taehyung tidur hingga begitu dekat dengannya. Tersenyum walau sedikit,dia mengelus wajah sang suami.

"Kamu harusnya jadi yang paling mengerti, Taehyung."Ujarnya lirih, pelan-pelan memindahkan tangan Taehyung yang bersarang manis dipinggangnya untuk melakukan tugas pagi harinya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Jimin kerumah sakit.. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdua di ranjang. Jungkook dengan buku dan Taehyung dengan laptopnya.

"Dia perlu tahu, Ibu yang menginginkannya.. Bawa saja.."Balas Jungkook.

Dia menutup bukunya bersiap tidur tapi tangan Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan miliknya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu.."Katanya.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Kamu selalu dapat mengunakanku,Taehyung.."Senyum Jungkook kecil.

"Maka besok temani kami ya.."

"Ya, tentu saja.."Jawabnya sekilas.

Lalu kemudian Jungkook mulai membaringkan badannya.

Terlelap.

Taehyung menatap sedih Jimin yang menangis ketakutan melihat Jina yang tertidur dengan beberapa alat pernafasan diwajahnya. Mungkin itu yang membuat anak sekecil Jimin yang tidak paham sama sekali menangis hingga Jungkook kesulitan meredakanya. Rencana awal berjalan lancar, Jimin yang senang dibawa jalan-jalan oleh kedua orang tuanya senyum khas anak-anak terpantri dibibirnya namun tak lama setelah memasuki kamar rawat Jina Jimin menangis dan meraung ketakutan dipelukan Jungkook.

"Dia hanya belum mengerti,Taehyung.."Itulah perkata Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung menghela nafas sembari menatap anak yang tertidur nyenyak sehabis mengamuk tadi.

"Bagaimanapun,Jimin hanyalah anak kecil.. Kamu setidaknya memberinya waktu untuk memahaminya.."Kata Jungkook lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil. Mereka sedang berada didalam mobil dan hendak pulang.

Taehyung merasakan hangatnya jemari Jungkook yang mengenggam tangannya.

-KIM-

Jimin demam matanya memerah karena terus menerus menangis,dari dua puluh menit lalu Jungkook menelpon Taehyung tapi lelaki itu tidak menjawab sama sekali padahal sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Tidak mungkinkan lelaki itu masih bekerja dan rapat?. Jungkook bingung diluar hujan deras, dan ini sudah sangat larut untuk membangunkan tetangganya.

Tapi sekelebat nama sahabat yang biasa Jungkook mintai tolong terlintas. Dengan cepat dia memanggil nama yang tersimpan apik didaftar teleponnya.

Kim Mingyu.

Panggilan tersambung.

"Eghhh.."Suara lenguhan khas orang baru bangun menyapa indera pendegarnanya.

"Ming.. Bisa bantu aku?"Tanyanya hati-hati, asal tahu saja Mingyu sebenarnya adalah salah satu orang yang menentang pernikahan Jungkook makanya Ia tidak datang waktu Jungkook menikah.

"Kau menelponku hampir tengah malam hanya untuk minta tolong?YA! Jeon kamu bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku"Ocehnya seketika,mungkin sudah total terbangun. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya gemetar.

"Maaf Gyu, tapi kumohon tolong aku.."Pintanya lagi. terdengar Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya ketus.

"Anakku sakit.."

"Lalu, kenapa?Aku kan bukan ayahnya"

"Ayahnya tidak bisa dihubungi, bisa bantu aku membawanya kerumah sakit? Hujannya sangat deras Gyu.. Aku tidak bisa menemukan orang yang pas untuk membantuku sekarang.. Ku mohon bantu aku.."Mingyu mendengus.

"Baiklah,kiirim alamat rumahmu… Nyonya besar yang malang.."Ujarnya.

"Baiklah.. Cepat ya"

"Hmm"

"Kemana Daddy nya?"Mingyu menepuk halus anak yang berada didalam gendongannya. Jungkook mengendikan bahunya membuat Mingyu menyerit bingung. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dengan tergesa. Mencari dokter specialis anak. Fyi, sebenarnya ini adalah rumah sakit tempat Jina dirawat maka dari itu wajah Jungkook sedikit banyak merasa gelisah.

Bukan apa-apa, Mingyu dan Taehyung belum pernah bertemu dan Jungkook sangat paham sifat Mingyu yang sangat ceplas ceplos terhadap orang yang tidak Ia sukai. Ia Mingyu tidak menyukai Taehyung karena Jungkook dengan bodoh menerima pernikahan tolol ini. Itu si menurut Mingyu.

"Dia bekerja.."Jawab Jungkook sekenanya.

Mingyu tertawa sinis "Bekerja atau menjaga istri tuanya yang koma,eoh..?"

"Ming, lakukan ittu nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku focus dengan Jimin. Okay?"kali ini Mingyu yang memberikan balasan berupa gendikan bahu. Acuh tak acuh.

"Hanya demam kecil, karena perubahan cuaca yang semakin ekstrim.. Selebihnya dia akan membaik setelah saya memberikan antibiotic dan obat penurun demam.."Ujar sang dokter,Jungkook mengangguk kecil sembari berkata terima kasih berulang-ulang. Dan itu semua tidak lepas dari tatapan datar Mingyu.

"seharusnya Daddynya yang membawa Ia kemari.."Mingyu tepat duduk disampingnya mereka sekarang sedang duduk menunggu antrian obat sedangkan Jimin masih berada diruangan Dokter bersama sang suster yang Ia titipkan sebentar.

Jungkook mengehela nafas.

"Ming.. "

"Aku tetap tidak terima,Kook.. Kau bahkan memiliki hidup yang bagus. Pekerjaan bagus,teman dan juga rumah.. Untuk apa kau rela menjadi isteri kedua dari seseorang yang bahkan mencampakanmu.."Telak, Emosi Mingyu meledak.

Jungkook terdiam. Matanya memanas.

Jadi apakah semua orang hanya menganggapnya seperti ini? Oh,bahkan sahabatnya sendiri yang berkata. Hatinya cukup perih, tapi dia hanya mampu diam.

Ini adalah pilihannya.

"Jawab Kook! Apa uangmu kurang?"

"Apa menurutmu hanya uang yang aku pikirkan saat aku menerima permintaan Ibu Taehyung untuk menerima anaknya yang seperti itu, Ming?"Tanya Jungkook balik.

Saat hendak menjawab nama Jungkook dipanggil untuk menebus obat, Ia berjalan maju. Setelah membayar dia berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Mingyu. Mingyu mengikutinya.

"Memang apa lagi selain uang?"

"Ada yang lebih penting dari uang"Jawbanya. Mingyu menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa? Nama Nyonya besar ? ah suamimu kan seorang pengusaha ya…"

Jungkook terdiam ditepat,langkahnya terhenti.

"Hari ini aku berterima kasih padamu,Mingyu.. Tapi tolong, perhatikan sikapmu. Tidak semua harus ku bagi denganmu. Hanya karena kita bersahabat!"Ujarnya tegas. Lagi, Mingyu tersenyum sinis.

"Wah, padahal aku hanya ingin tahu.."

"Aku mengatakan itu, karena mungkin kamu tidak akan mengerti Ming.."Matanya memerah.

"Tak perlu menangis!"Ujar Mingyu sakaratis.

"Ya,aku tidak akan menangis dihadapanmu. Aku paham kenapa kamu marah padaku dan juga membenci Taehyung. Tapi sungguh Gyu, ini adalah pilihan hidupku."air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa diminta.

Mingyu terenyuh, biar bagaimana pun wanita ini yang dulu selalu menghabiskan waktu dan selalu mengerti apa yang Ia mau.

Perlahan hatinya melunak, meraih Jungkook kedalam pelukan tanpa ditolak oleh si wanita.

Tangisnya malah semakin menajdi.

Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Jungkook.."Panggil suara itu.

Suaranya dalam membuat keduanya melepaskan pelukan,diujung lorong saat Jungkook bisa melihat lelaki yang beberapa saat tidak mejawab teleponnya.

Mata lelaki itu tajam, wajah lelah juga dasi yang masih terpasang namun longgar mengikat leher juga kemeja dan jas yang tadi pagi Jungkook siapkan sebelum lelaki itu mandi dan berangkat kerja.

Mingyu mengenggam tangannya, lalu hanya suara hujan yang sayup-sayup terdengar semakin deras.

TBC,

Permisi, say numpang update. wgwgwgw, ga ada yang nungguin yah.. ga ada yah?

emang paham ga yg nunggu, terus kenapa eike update yaah ..

Terima kasih para kesayanganku semua buat coment kalian,aku cinta kalian.

kalian cinta aku tidak? kalau enggak baiknya di review yahh terus juga jangan lupa main ke work siapatau ada crta yg belum kalian baca.

thx yang udah bela belain dm, aku tau crtaku abal. tapi masi tetap ditggu dan nagih.

Aku makasih pokoknya mah yah. udah ah byeee...

Candnim,

with lopeeu...


	4. Ch 3 : Some

Kim Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan tajam, suara deras air hujan tidak menyurutkan tatapan tajam menelisik lebih dalam raut wajah kedua orang dihadapannya.

Cepat, Jungkook menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Mingyu, lalu menoleh kearah lelaki ltu.

"Ming, kau bisa pulang sekarang.. "Tatapannya memohon, Mingyu yang ingin protes menelan kembali suara yang ingin dia keluarkan.

Baiklah untuk kali ini Ia mengalah, namun hanya kali ini.

Mantapnya dalam hati, menatap kearah Taehyung sekilas sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kedua pasangan dalam dinginnya malam juga hujan yang membuat suasana semakin sendu.

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Taehyung, sedangkan sang suami berjalan meninggalkan. Namun langkahnya terhenti "Jimin sakit, aku menghubungimu. Namun tidak dijawab, yang tadi itu sahabatku.. Ia yang membantuku membawa Jimin kerumah sakit, tadi hujan deras... " Taehyung menghela nafas, tangannya mengelus kasar wajahnya sendiri.

Reflek seseorang yang frustasi, Jungkook yang berada dibelakangnya juga ikut menghela nafas pelan.

Katakan Taehyung gila, kondisi anaknya sedang sakit dikamar sebelah tidurnya lumayan nyenyak setelah diberi obat agar bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi emosi yang entah darimana dan entah karena apa membuat dirinya dengan sadar menindih Jungkook yang terkesiap.

Wajah wanita itu merah, matanya sayu. Setelah pulang dan membersihkan diri dan memastikan Jimin tidak akan rewel hingga pagi nanti keduanya hampir tertidur.

Hampir,

sebelum tangan besar itu menarik pinggang Jungkook dan mengecup punggungnya berkali-kali.

"Tae--ngh... Taehyung, jangan sekarang.. nghh"Jungkook berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, Taehyung berhenti sebentar matanya menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang! Malam INI! " Dengan begitu Jungkook hanya mengikuti alur arus yang Taehyung berikan.

-TWC-

"Mmy, kapan chim akan sekolah? Uhmm.. " Jimin memainkan boneka kuning berkepala anjing yang dibelikan sang mommy saat mereka sedang berbelanja di supermarket akhir pekan dua minggu lalu dan itu bersama Taehyung.

Dan omong-omong bocah mengemaskan itu sehat.

Yah, sudah berlalu sebulan hampir sejak Jimin sakit. Sekarang setelah makan siang, simanis Jimin duduk disofa ruang teve dengan tontonan pororo yang menjadi aktifasnya disetiap siang sebelum tidur siang.

Jungkook menoleh, "Memang anak Mommya mau sekolah? "Tanyanya, tangannya meraih pipi bulat sang anak. Gemay.

Sikecil mengangguk antusias, "Ehmm, Chim mau cekoyah sepelti Husuk hyungg mmy.. " Jawabnya, sang Ibu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jiminie mau meninggalkan Mommy dirumah sendiri? "Wajahnya beralih sedih yang dibuat-buat. Jimin tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Chim dak mau ninggal mmy, chim nya mau cekolah.. Apa itu telmasuk chim ninggal mmy sendiri sendiri? " Bermonolog sendiri.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi nanti mommy jadi sendirian.. "jawab Jungkook. Jimin kembali fokus ke boneka anjing kuningnya.

"Chim akan sekolah nanti saat sudah sebesar Hoseok hyung, jadi cepat besar okkay? "Jimin tersenyum lalu bangkit dan memeluk sang Mommy yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Mmy, sayang myy" Jungkook tertawa kecil,

Beberapa minggu ini terasa baik bagi Jungkook, Taehyung? Lelaki itu bahkan mulai lebih sering pulang kerumah dan saat weekend lebih sering bermain berdua Jimin diruang keluarga apartement ini.

Beberapa kali dalam sebulan ini mereka jalan-jalan seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Sekarang mereka sering melempar pesan teks atau telfon saat Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa pulang.

Jina juga menunjukan tanda tanda baik, sehingga semuanya seperti perlahan-lahan membaik.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jungkook merasa tidak enak badan, badannya lebih cepat lemas,nafsu makan yang sangat berkurang drastis dan mood yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Terkadang Ia bisa marah karena Taehyung tidak membalas chatnya dengan cepat dan membuat Taehyung terkena imbas yang membuatnya bingung.

Lho, salahnya apa? Kenapa tidak bisa balas cepat itu kan karena dia rapat.

Taehyung curiga, maka malam ini sebelum mereka tertidur Taehyung menyerahkan sebuah kardus kecil berwarna putih kepada sang istri yang menatapnya aneh.

"Besok pagi, setelah bangun periksa... "Ujarnya, Jungkook menerima dan membukanya.

"Kamu berfikir yang sama ya? "Kata Jungkook. Matanya menatap Taehyung yang merapikan bantal kepalanya.

Anggukan tanda jawaban yang Jungkook terimaa.

"Akhir-akhir ini moodmu sangat tidak terkontrol dan juga nafsu makan berkurang, coba dulu! Kalau kurang meyakinkan liburku nanti kita cek bersama.. " kepalanya sudah menempel dibantal, dan matanya terpejam. Sedang Jungkook masih duduk kaku di tempatnya tanpa bergerak dengan bungkusan ditangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika benar, aku--" Taehyung kembali membuka matanya menatap sang istri yang terlihat gelisah.

\--Aku hamil? " lirihnya..

"Apa maksudmu bagaimana? Tentu saja Bagus, Ibu akan mendapatkan cucu yang Ia idam idamkan.. "Jawab Taehyung, Jungkook memejamkan mata.

Hanya ibu?

Bagaimana dengan Taehyung sendiri?

Tapi pertanyaan itu hanya mampu tersampaikan melewati hati kecilnya yang mulai gelisah.

Dan Kim Taehyung yang mulai memejamkan mata kembali pun merasa gemuruh dihatinya, jadi benar dirinya telah telak menghianati istri yang sedang koma dan berusaha untuk bangun itu.

Perkiraan benar Jungkook hamil, dan setelah periksa ke dokter kandungan janin itu terhitung sudah memasuki minggu ke lima.

Jungkook gelisah, begitu pun Taehyung. Keduanya punya perang batin sendiri-sendiri.

Kondisi Jungkook juga semakin tidak stabil, kurangnya asupan Gizi membuatnya lemas dan juga semua makanan yang Ia makan terbuang berakhir diwastafel kamar mandi kamarnya.

Mabuknya keterlaluan, pusing. Mual. Tidak nafsu makan dan berakhir jadi pucat dan kehilangan berat badan.

Padahal baru memasuki trimester pertama.

Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook suka bersender nyaman didada milik Taehyung selain hal-hal buruk diatas, sekarang yang perlu digaris bawahi Jungkook jadi lebih berani.

Berani dalam artian, lebih suka mengatur Taehyung dan juga tidak suka jika dibantah.

Taehyung awalnya hanya diam. Toh, anak yang dikandung adalah anaknya. Namun lama kelamaan risih pula.

Seperti saat ini mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele.

Jina.

Upss, mungkin Jungkook lupa bahwa disini Ialah pendatang baru.

"Kenapa memang kalau aku menginap disana? Jina istriku, Jungkook "Suaranya datar, Jungkook tak bergeming matanya berair ,hatinya sesak.

Sudah dikatakan bahwa dia juga jadi sangat sensitif.

"Lalu aku apa bagimu? "Tanya Jungkook suaranya lirih. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kesal rasanya.

Jadi serba salah, dia hanya mau bersama istri pertamanya malam ini dia begitu rindu dan merasa bersalah.

Tanpa menjawab Taehyung meraih jaket dan keluar dari rumah mereka sembari membanting pintu, menyisakan kedua orang.

Jungkook dengan tangis sesak nya, dan seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang sudah beberapa hari ini bekerja menemani Jungkook dan Jimin.

Pembantu itu meraih punggung Jungkook yang hampir terjatuh dan memapah sang majikan kembali ke kamar.

Jungkook perlu istirahat wajah semakin pucat dan tubuhnya semakin lemah.

Sudah berapa kali aku ucapkan? Taehyung itu gila? Bahkan sampai saat ini hati terus dirundung rasa bersalah bagi kedua wanita yang penting dihidupnya.

Jina sang istri yang dari dulu sangat Ia cintai.

Dan,

Jungkook wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya.

Keduanya penting, maka dari itu sulit untuk memilih diantara mereka.

-KiM-

Jungkook meraih pintu keluar kamar, badannya gemetar ngilu kepalanya pusing tapi tenggorokannya kering meminta untuk dialiri air jadi dengan tertatih dia membawa gelas kosong menuju dapur.

Naasnya, kekuatannya tak memberikan izin dirinya untuk mengapai dapur tepat sebelum belokkan menuju patry dirinya limbung lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Tiga hari ini Taehyung tidak pulang, dia tetap mengawasi Jungkook dari kabar yang dikirim sang pembantu lewat telpon kantor.

Pembantu itu berkata bahwa Nyonya nya sulit makan, apapun yang Ia telan akan kembali keluar beberapa menit kemudian, fisik melemah bahkan minum susu hamil pun Ia tidak bisa.

Khawatir namun Ia juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya, dan tiga hari ini Ia abiskan tidur dirumah sakit bersama Jina.

Teleponnya berdering, sang pembantu mengabarkan bahwa Jungkook masuk rumah sakit.

Pingsan karena kekurang asupan gizi, Taehyung dengan cepat merapikan dokumen yang berada diatas meja.

Dirinya siap menarik knop pintu sebelum sebuah panggilan dengan Id rumah sakit menghentikan gerakannya.

Lamat-lamat Ia mengangkat dan mendekatkan ponsel itu kearah telinganya.

"Ya? "

"Kau yakin? maksudku, kalian.. Kalian--"

Dan tanpa menunggu seseorang tersebut melanjutkan pembicaraan Kim Taehyung bahkan berlari menuju mobil untuk memutar balik fokusnya.

Rumah sakit tempat Jina dirawat.

Dan Jeon Jungkook kembali terlupakan.

-TBC-

Alurnya kecepetan yah? Kalau iya sorry yah emang dibikin seperti itu sama sayaaa. wgwgwgwgwgwgggwg...

Rencana mau rampungin ini Story akhir tau atau ga awal awal tahun biar pas Uas ga kepikiran kalian, jadi aku cepetin. Gapaakan ya gapaapa dong.

Ini enaknya Sad atau Happy yaa?

Itu enaknya si Jina bangun atau langsung lewat yaah?

Kemarin nulis ampe 2k ilang, rencana buat update tapi laptop kok ya ngeselin yak!!!!!!! Semua hilang bagai air yang diminum Jimin dari aqua waktu lagi jalan sama aku dan Taehyung.

And, selamat atas 3tropies mama yang BTS dapet. Sempet mencak-mencak karena vote, tapi untung uri bangtan naik tiga kali buat nerima penghargaan.

and i pround of BtsxArmy.

Thanks, jangan lupa review.

Candnim,

Love yourself, love myself. Peace!


	5. Ch IV Confused

Part IV

Selamat sore kawan semua.

Started ..

"Kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit? Dan dimana suamimu sekarang,Kook?" Suara lelaki itu menjadi satu-satunya penghambat dikesunyian yang dibutuhkan Jungkook dan pertanyaan itu adalah hal yang memang Jungkook hindari. Untuk didengar pun untuk dijawab.

Jungkook menghela nafas dalam diamnya.

Dan Mingyu tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi kau hanya dijaga oleh seorang pembantu rumah tangga, eoh? Duh, malangnya nyonya besar kita yang satu ini.."

Sejujurnya, Jungkook sangat suka Mingyu dia adalah tipe yang bicara apa adanya. Tidak suka manis didepan dan busuk dibelakang. Tapi,jujur juga bahwa sekarang ini dia sedang tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata sakarsme dari temannya itu.

"Ming, aku menyuruhmu kesini—"

"Ya, Nyonya muda yang sedang hamil tetapi tidak diperdulikan oleh suami karena suaminya memiliki istri lain yang sedang sekarat. Tenang saja,aku bawa pesanan mu kok.."

Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah plastic putih yang sedari tadi Ia genggam pada tangan kirinya.

"Mengalami fase ngidam tanpa suami disampingmu,bagaimana rasanya Nyonya besar?" Suaranya terdengar meledek.

"Taehyung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya,Ming.."

"Alasan apa itu? Tapi baiklah kuterima.. melihat mu seperti ini membuatku mengerti pekerjaan macam apa. Mengurus istrinya yang pertama, mungkin.."

Jungkook diam saja sambil menerima bingkisan yang berisi Japche, entah mengapa dia sangat ingin makan makanan yang biasa Ia beli didekat rumahnya yang dulu itu.

Dan mau tidak mau menyuruh Mingyu karena memang lelaki itu yang tahu dimana yang menyediakan Japche kesukaannya.

"Anggap saja begitu, semaumu saja!" Jawab Jungkook dia mulai membuka tempat makan yang berisi Japche tersebut dan mata berbinar saat melihat isi dari tempat makan itu. Dan itu tidak luput dari padangan Mingyu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari Mingyu, dia benar-benar merasa gagal menjaga Jungkook. Jungkook itu adalah teman dari semasa SMA. Tentu saja, mereka sangat dekat.

Mingyu menatap Jungkook yang hanya menatap Japche tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya.

"Kupikir aku membelinya untuk dimakan,Kook bukan hanya ditatap dengan minat seperti itu.." Jungkook menatapnya dan mengeleng sedih.

"Ahh, ku dengar dari bibi yang menjagamu.. kau akan memuntahkan kembali makannya yah? Duh, semakin menyedihkan saja.."

"Hentikan kumohon,Ming.."

"Apa yang perlu kuhentikan? Seharusnya kau yang menghentikan permainan hatimu ini,Kook.."Jawabnya suaranya terdengar main-main tetapi tatapan matanya menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Aku sedang tidak bermain apapun Ming,dan jika kau hanya ingin membentak dan debat argument denganku. Bisa tidak sekarang? Dan kuharap kau bisa undur diri dari hadapanku untuk sekarang.." Jungkook mendelik sedikit dan mendengus diakhir kalimatnya.

Tetapi Mingyu tidak melangkah sedikitpun, dia hanya menatap Jungkook tanpa minat walau matanya tetap memancarkan ketajaman yang membuat Jungkook sedikit meringis.

"Makan,aku akan pulang jika kau memakannya. Aku tidak hanya ingin melihat kau menatapnya saja aku ingin lihat kau memakannya dengan lahap. Walau aku membenci ayahnya,sungguh aku juga ingin daging itu tumbuh sehat dan utuh sebagaimana harusnya.." Jungkook terdiam,inilah Mingyu-nya sahabat yang paling menyebalkan namun juga hangat.

Perlahan Jungkook meraih sumpit yang tersedia dan mulai memasukkan Japche itu kedalam mulutnya. Dan tatap binar Mingyu mulai melembut.

Sesuap.

Dua suap.

Tiga suap.

Jungkook mulai menaruh kembali sumpit dan menatap Mingyu sambil menyerit.

"Kenapa?"

Dan tanpa aba-aba Jungkook melepas Infus nya memberikan efek nyeri ditangan mulus miliknya, dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang memang tersedia disana.

Mingyu ikut berlari untuk membantu memijit leher belakang Jungkook,dia terduduk didepan closet dan mengeluarkan makanan yang baru saja Ia telan.

Miris,Mingyu menatap miris sang wanita didepannya.

Perutnya mual dan kepalanya kembali pening,dia terus saja memuntahkan segalanya. Sungguh perutnya seperti diaduk. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu air matanya menetes dengan sebuah basuhan air Yang menerpa wajahnya.

-Kim-

Taehyung menatap istri pertamanya yang baru saja tertidur karena efek biusan yang Ia terima setelah beberapa saat tadi terbangun.

Ya,Jina terbangun tepat pukul satu siang ini. Setelah melakukan beberapa tes ditempat tidurnya dia dibiarkan istirahat dengan obat bius until menstabilkan pemulihan.

Dokter berkata,setidaknya butuh waktu dua bulan untuk dapat melihat pemulihan Jina. Itu pun jika tubuh Jina dapat menerima dengan cepat.

Badannya masih lemas dan matanya masih kurang focus. Suaranya pun masih tersendat. Efek dari dua tahun terlelap. Untungnya Ia dapat mengenali Taehyung dengan cepat.

Taehyung menangis tentu saja, ini adalah keinginannya selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Namun,sebuah beban terasa lebih mengunung saat Ia mengingat tentang seseorang yang terbaring ditempat lain.

Bagaimana dia menjelaskan pada Jina bahwa Ia memiliki wanita lain saat dirinya berusaha bangun dari koma?

Bagaimana sekarang wanita itu memiliki benih yang Ia tanam sendiri?

Bagaimana?

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya lelah sekali, bagaimanapun nanti dia harus mampu jujur pada keduanya. Ya, kedua istrinya.

Taehyung bangkit, dia harus pergi ke tempat dimana istri keduanya dirawat.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan ketika Ia melihat dari kejauhan bibi yang membantu dan menjaga Jungkook keluar dari ruangan yang Ia yakini adalah kamar Jungkook melawan arah dari tempat Ia berjalan.

Tangannya hendak meraih kenop dan membuka pintu tersebut sebelum suara lelaki dari dalam ruangan terdengar.

"Jadi kau hanya dijaga oleh seorang pembantu rumah tangga, eoh? Duh, malangnya nyonya besar kita yang satu ini.." Kata-katanya terdengar mencemoh tapi yang Taehyung tangkap aura lelaki yang berbicara kesal bukan main.

"Ming, aku menyuruhmu kesini—"

"Ya, Nyonya muda yang sedang hamil muda tetapi tidak diperdulikan oleh suami karena suaminya memiliki istri lain yang sedang sekarat. Tenang saja,aku bawa pesanan mu kok.." Taehyung yakin suara yang membalas adalah suara Jungkook-nya suaranya terdengar lemas namun masih terdengar tegas. Tapi, dengan jelas Taehyung mendengar kata-kata sakarsme sebagai balasan sebelum kata-kata milik Jungkook selesai.

"Mengalami fase ngidam tanpa suami disampingmu,bagaimana rasanya Nyonya besar?" Suaranya terdengar meledek. Taehyung mengeram sedikit dan hendak membuka pintu sebelum sebuah balasan halus dari sang istri membuatnya diam.

"Taehyung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya,Ming.."

"Alasan apa itu? Tapi baiklah kuterima.. melihat mu seperti ini membuatku mengerti pekerjaan macam apa. Mengurus istrinya yang pertama, mungkin.."

Dan kenapa hatinya malah seperti terhujam saat mendengar suara lelaki itu.

Sekejam itukah perilakunya?

Dirinya terpekur dalam diam didepan pintu ruang rawat milik Jungkook.

Seperti membeku dia ingat beberapa perlakuan buruknya terhadap Jungkook, dan balasan yang diberikan sang istri disetiap sikapnya.

Dan ingatan itu berputar didalam benaknya. Membuat suasana hening disekitar Taehyung.

Taehyung tersadar saat suara deritan kasar yang Ia yakini Kasur milik Jungkook dan sebuah suara seseorang muntah yang Ia yakini milik Jungkook.

Suara orang muntah itu cukup lama, membuat Taehyung menghela nafas dan berbalik badan menjauh dari pintu kamar tersebut. Pikirannya,total bercabang.

Kesal.

Marah.

Kecewa.

Takut.

Dan itu Ia dedikasikan untuk dirinya sendiri kali ini.

Dan mungkin taman rumah sakit bisa memberikan dirinya ketenangan sembari memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat hatinya terus dirundung rasa marah dan sedih ini.

-Jeon-

Taehyung kembali ke depan pintu kamar milik Jungkook, sekarang sudah tepat pukul tujuh malam langit pun beranggsur mengelap sejak jam setengah enam tadi.

Saat memasuki kamar tersebut Taehyung disambut oleh gelapnya ruangan,Ia pikir Jungkook tertidur tetapi sebuah suara halus yang terdengar hangat memanggil namanya.

"Taehyung?" Lembut dan sangat lirih. Taehyung terkesiap dan mendekat.

"Ya, Jungkook.."Jawabnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?'Tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung sudah berada tepat disampingnya.

Taehyung menatap lekat wajah pucat Jungkook,dipikir sepertinya Jungkook kehilangan berat badan yang lumayan karena pipinya sekarang sedikit kurus.

Ini sungguh diluar kendali Taehyung saat dengan lembut mengecup lama kening Jungkook, terkesiap tentu Jungkook terkesiap namun Ia diam menerimanya.

"Ya.." Setelah cukup lama kecupannya terlepas dan terdengar suaranya berat yang lirih sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jungkook tadi.

"Ehmm.." Jungkook hanya mampu mendengungkan jawaban saat dia pikir tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Dan Taehyung masih menatapnya tangan kanan mulai terangkat dan mengenggam tangan putih mulusnya yang tergeletak manis disamping badan terlentangnya.

Menyerit,Jungkook hampir tersedak sendiri saat tangan itu mengusap punggung telapak tangannya penuh kehati-hatian.

"Jina, siuman.." suaranya seperti hembusan angin musim dingin yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

Dan Jungkook masih memproses semuanya, hingga matanya menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Ya, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu bicarakan. Taehyung?" entah ini hanya instingnya atau memang dari raut wajah Taehyung yang menyiratkan kalau-kalau Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu di tambah sikapnya yang sangat ganjil saat ini.

"Sudah makan? Apa kata dokter? Maaf,aku tidak bisa langsung kemari, karena tepat saat kamu pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Jina sadarkan diri.."Jelasnya.

Jungkook mengangguk sekilas, paham walau ada beberapa hal yang masih menganggungnya. Dan juga beberapa pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Ia tanyakan tapi sama seperti Taehyung Ia hanya mampu memendamnya didalam kesunyian malam kali ini.

"Tidak bisa makan.."Keluhnya, Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku bertanya kepada beberapa rekan kerja dikantor, itu memang terjadi saat trimester pertama.. Namun dokter berpikir kalau yang terjadi padamu adalah tahap yang lumayan parah, apakah benar-benar tidak bisa? " Mata Jungkook sedikit berbinar saat mengetahui Taehyung sampai bertanya ke teman kerjanya. Ia pikir Taehyung sangat-sangat tidak peduli dengannya belum lagi, saat terakhir mereka tatap muka keduanya diselimuti amarah.

Begitu saja Ia bahagia. Walau tidak secara gamblang. Tetap saja Taehyung masih mengingat dan menghargainya.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi keluar lagi.."

"Bagaimana sekarang apa kamu lapar?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan memintal suster dan membawakan makan untukmu,bagaimana? Aku akan menemanimu makan, okay?"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu Taehyung bangkit dari duduk berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu bercat putih itu.

Tidak sampai duapuluh menit sang suami sudah berdiri didepannya dengan nampan berisikan beberapa makanan rumah sakit yang sudah pasti direquest langsung oleh sang suami yang kaya raya ini.

Sebuah sup sapi yang terlihat mengugah ada sepiring Japche,nasi dan bulgogi yang terlihat masih panas.

Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukan dirinya yang lemah.

"Dimana menemukan ini semua?" Tanya Jungkook matanya memicing. Ini rumah sakit. Tidak mungkin makannya akan seenak ini. Walaupun dirinya pasien VVIP sekalipun.

"Aku meminta pada suster tentang apa yang harus disediakan untuk istriku yang sedang hamil,ku bilang harus yang enak tapi juga bergizi—"

"Dan kamu akan membayar lebih untuk ini?"

"Untukmu, untuk anakku. Kenapa harus aku menahannya?"

Baik, pernyataan ini mengapa setidaknya membuat pipi itu merona samar?

"Sekarang,buka mulut hanya untuk ini jangan banyak bicara.. Aku tidak akan memperbolehkan kamu memuntahkan makanan yang sudah aku bayar mahal untuk malam ini.." Tegasnya.

"Tapi dimana bibi Jung?" Suaranya terdengar sesaat setelah Taehyung menyuapkan sendok pertama kepada sang istri.

"Aku akan menjagamu malam ini, jadi ku suruh dia pulang dan mengecek keadaan Jimin dirumah Namjoon Hyung, dan mungkin esok Seokjin Noona akan kemari menjenguk.."

Jungkook mengangguk dan kembali dengan hening.

Dan mesti kalian tahu bahwa tidak sedikitpun Jungkook mengeluarkan makanan yang telah Ia makan malam ini.

Efek ayah dari bayi yang Ia kandung memang luar biasa.

Itu hanya pemikirannya saja.

-KimJeon-

Paginya Jungkook lagi-lagi merasa mual, dia pikir semalam adalah hal yang baik saat Ia makan dengan baik oleh ayah sang bayi.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, dirinya terduduk menyedihkan didepan closet sesaat setelah memakan sarapannya.

Taehyung sudah pergi dan itu tanpa pamit, Ia pikir mungkin tidurnya terlalu nyenyak sampai Taehyung pergi Ia tidak merasakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh, perlahan namun semakin banyak.

"Mommy menyayangi mu sayang, sangat! Untuk kali ini saja bantu mommy ya.. " isaknya. Tidak tahu, tapi dirinya mulai muak dengan kondisi lemahnya sekarang.

"Mommy mau kamu tumbuh sehat agar bisa melihat mommy dan daddy.. Jangan siksa mommy, mommy sayang padamu... hikss... hiksss"

TBC

ajah

deh...

Nyapa para pembaca yang Budiman dulu, apa kabar baik?

Baiklah ya apalagi semalem abis pada galau WTF eh skrg juga deh. aahahahahhaha

Super Damn!

Super Shit!

nyesek pas lagu born singer. aihhhh, lagu path juga bikin banjir ada VCR mereka waktu saat susah susahnya. ih aku lemah tauuu.

Okeselesai untk WTF

JADI SEKARANG AKU MAU NANYA!

satu ajah si nanyanya KENAPA KALIAN BENCI TAEHYUNG? WOY SUAMI GUE WOY ADA YANG KESEL,ADA YANG MENGUMPAT ADA YANG SAMPE MAU BUNUH.!?!?!?

JANGAN PLIS, DIA BELOM NULIS WARISAN BUAT AKU DAN BUAT BABY BABY KAMI.

Kalian belum liat keseluruhan sisi, nanti mungkin ajh akan ada sisi pandang dr yang lain. Kan gatau ugaa siapa tau ajah penulis mau berbaik hati berbagi sdkt tentang apa yg mereka rasaain tentang perasaan mereka masing masing.

So gaes jangan main hakim sendiri, kasian yang tampan harus jadi bahan kekejaman kalian. slaahin penulis yang seenaknya nyantumin nama Kim *shit* Taehyung yg gans bat itu.

Akhir kata review ya jgn lupa.

Dan aku sangat* senang membaca feedback yang kalian berikan itu kaya amajing bgt.

Dan maaf tidak bisa bales satu*.

Candnim,

with love.


	6. Ch V

Pintu dibuka dengan perlahan, membuat Jungkook yang tadinya hampir jatuh tidur kembali terjaga diujung pintu terdapat Seokjin yang perlahan mendekat. Jungkook bangkit dan duduk bersender pada kepala tempat tidur pasiennya.

Tangan Seokjin terangkat menaruh beberapa bingkisan disamping meja kamar Jungkook. Lalu duduk ditempat duduk yang tersedia. Disamping tempat tidur pasien.

"Bagaimana Ibu muda? Membaik? "

Senyumnya merekah membawa kedamaian. Asal tahu saja, Namjoon menikahi Seokjin selain karena Cinta pandangan pertama juga karena senyum hangat yang mengetarkan jiwa ini.

Dan Jungkook merasa hatinya menghangat, bukan apa-apa tapi Seokjin itu sudah seperti kakak wanitanya yang selalu memancarkan aura positif disetiap senyumnya, padahal mereka kenal karena Kim Nam joon adalah sepupu dari si brengsek Kim Taehyungnya Jungkook.

"Mulai membaik, kak.. Tapi masih sulit makan.. "Tatapannya sendu tapi senyumnya mengatakan bahwa Ia baik-baik saja.

"Sungguh luar biasakan menjadi wanita hamil, merasakan mual tiap pagi hari, merasakan badan mudah pegal perasaan yang tiba-tiba khawatir, gelisah belum lagi nanti saat masa-masa kandungan tua, gugup setengah mati karena berfikir mampu tidak... "

Jungkook mendengarkan dengan telaten, biar bagaimanapun Seokjin lebih senior soal ini.

"Baik, kak.. " Senyum nya lemas.

"Hmm, Jungkook.. maaf bila ini sedikit mengusik, tapi mungkin aku memang terlalu kurang ajar, tapi apa kamu tahu bahwa Jina sudah sadar? "

Jungkook sempat terdiam, dia menatap wajah Seokjin yang menatapnya dengan perasaan tidak enak menyinggung hal ini dan bersalah.

Jungkook termanggu.

Namun tak lama mengangguk, biar bagaimana pun dirinya disini yang bisa dikatakan perusak.

"Taehyung semalam kemari, kak. Dia sudah mengatakannya walau tidak banyak tapi aku mengerti.. "

Seokjin mengangguk kecil sembari menyentuh lengan yang semakin kurus dari hari kehari.

Wajah memang masih pucat namun matanya tidak sayu seperti pertama kali tersadar dari pingsan.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku akan Setia disampingmu.. Jika butuh apa apa datang atau hubungi aku.. Aku ini kakak mu, kamu mengertikan? "

Bisa Jungkook lihat mata itu penuh ketulusan, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang Seokjin berikan kepadanya.

"Terima Kasih, kak.. "

"Tidak, tidak perlu berterima Kasih. Kamu tahu aku adalah istri Namjoon dan kamu adalah istri Taehyung mereka berdua adalah keluarga. Begitupun kita, dan ini gunanya keluarga saling membantu dan saling memberikan semangat.. "

"Iya kak, bagaimanapun juga terimakasih.. "

"Ini juga karena aku menyukaimu, dann oyaa, Ibu akan datang sore ini.. Kemarin-kemarin beliau berada di Daegu mencari ketenangan, saat tadi malam aku mengabarkan kamu pingsan dan dirawat Ia segera akan kemari... Tapi ada beberapa hal yang memang Ia urus terlebih dahulu.. "

"Jimin, apa Jiminie baik-baik? "

Seokjin tersenyum, bagaimana pun memang mungkin Jungkook dan Jimin sudah begitu dekat. Keduanya hampir tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Bagaimana setiap malam selama dua hari ini Jimin menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu sang Mommy dan hampir mogok makan karena yang menyuapinya bukan Jungkook.

Tapi untung ada anak manisnya Kim Hoseok, si kecil Jimin jadi punya seseuatu yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya terhadap sang Mommy.

"Agak rewel, namun masih bisa terkendali selama Hoseok dan Pamannya menemani.. "

"Hmm.. syukurlah.. "

"Nanti sore mungkin, Jimin dan Ibu Taehyung akan kemari bersama.. Sudah rindukan dengan si kecil mengemaskan? "

"Rindu sekali, hampir ingin memeluknya dan tak mau lepas.. "

"Ya aku paham, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Namjoon mengajak si Hoseokie main hingga larut malam kerumah kolega kerjanya.. "

Keduanya tersenyum, cukup lama dalam hening.

"Mau kupotongkan buah? "Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kantong plastik yang tadi Ia bawa.

Jungkook sedikit menggeleng,takut nanti memuntahkannya.

"Aku tahu rasanya,Kook tapi kamu bisa mencobanya terus menerus.. Kamu akan kehilangan berat badan jika terus menurutinya.. dan bayi nya pun jadi kurang gizi.."

Benar,sangat benar.

Lalu Jungkook menganggul kecil.

Dia harus berjuang.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Mengambil buah dan pisau yang kebetulan memang berada disitu.

"Dengarkan.."Ucap Seokjin. Jungkook menatapnya.

"Bagaimanapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukung,hidup didalam rumah yang memiliki dua istri pasti sangat berat untuk Taehyung.. Dan juga menjadi istri kedua yang sedang hamil pasti sangatlah berat juga,belum lagi istri pertama yang belum sembuh.. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalian mampu menjaga perasaan masing-masing...--"

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Tidak mungkin bisa adil,didalam hubungan kalian.. Jina membutuhkan Taehyung,Taehyung membutukan mu dan kamu membutuhkan Taehyung.. Terikat jadi satu,bertahan jika sanggup dan pergi dengan baik-baik bila menyerah.."

Dan tanpa dikatakan dua kali Jungkook mengangguk patuh.

Malam tiba dengan cepat,setelah Seokjin pulang tak lama Jimin dan Ibu mertuanya tiba.

Tidak banyak yang dibahas hanya protesan sang Ibu dan rengekan manja Jimin yang hampir menangis melihat Mommy sakit.

Tapi untung anak itu mengerti dan memutuskan untuk ikut neneknya pulang, itu pun perlu paksaan.

Jungkook menghela nafas, matanya menatap langit-langit ruang inap. Jika memang besok semakin membaik dirinya bisa pulang sore hari.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya bercabang. Hatinya gundah gulana.

Bagaimana reaksi Jina mengetahui mereka menikah?

Bagaimana reaksi Jina saat mengetahui Ia hamil benih Taehyung?

Mungkin marah,mungkin pasrah.

Lalu bagaimana sikapnya nanti jika harus berhadapan dengan Jina? Disini Ialah yang menjadi yang kedua.

Yang patut dipersalahkan. Kalau memang harus.

Bagaimana dengam Taehyung?

Jimin? Apakah Ia akan meninggalkannya juga.

Lalu pikiran paling buruk,bagaimana jika Ia harus membesarkan anak didalam kandungannya tanpa seorang Ayah?

Hatinya mencelos,sesak.

Dan tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir deras dengan sendirinya.

Malam itu Jungkook menangis dalam diam dikesunyian.

-Jeon-

Jina membuka mata tepat saat seseorang memasuki kamar inapnya. Duduk manis dibangku samping ranjang.

Ialah Taehyung, wajahnya tersenyum mengambarkan kesenangan luar biasa. Dan itu membuat Jina ikut tersenyum manis.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi alat-alat pernafasan yang dikenakan hanya sebuah selang pernafasan dan juga infus yang masih melekat di badannya.

"Lebih baik? " Taehyung tersenyum dan dibalas sedikit anggukan kepala oleh Jina.

"A-aku in-ingin cepa-t bbang-un... Tae... "

Lagi, Taehyung tersenyum seperti senyumnya akan lepas begitu saja.

"Yaaa... Maka dari itu cepat pulih dan kita akan dapat menikmati salju pertama tahun ini bersama.. "

Mata itu berbinar, Taehyung tidak bohong. Mata milik Jina masih Indah berbinar terang dibungkus oleh Netra hitam bulat yang sangat menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya dengan ketulusan.

Jujur, karena dulu Ia menyukai gadis ini karena matanya. Bulat, hitam dan polos seperti Jung-

Ah, Jungkook.

Ia teringat Jungkook, apakah istrinya itu memakan sarapan dengan baik pagi ini?

Wajahnya seketika meringis, Jungkook pasti akan memuntahkannya sarapannya lagi pagi ini.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat.

Hidupnya sungguh sulit.

Sebuah jemari halus yang lemah mengenggam tangannya yang berada di atas kasur tepat disamping badan Jina yang terbaring membuatnya tersentak disana ,Jina tersenyum manis.

Percaya atau tidak tetapi bebannya mulai sedikit berkurang.

Nanti, pasti akan ada saatnya bukan saat ini.

Paling tidak sampai Jina membaik.

"Baik, Tae? " Tanyanya lirih.

Taehyung sedikit memberikan senyumnya, "Kurasa, tidak bisa lebih baik dari ini.. "

Mungkin terasa manis, tapi yang ditangkap Jina malah sebaliknya.

Dalam hati dirinya menjerit.

Dari awal dia sadar Taehyung terasa aneh dan juga menjauh.

Bukan apa, tapi Jina mengetahui Taehyung apapun tentang lelaki itu dengan pasti.

Pun dengan kegelisahan yang Ia tangkap dari raut wajah tampan itu.

Wajahnya merenggut tapi toh hanya berfikir mungkin saja itu soal pekerjaan.

Tidak naif, hanya dia tidur terlalu lama.

-Kim-

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dari kursi roda yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk membawa wanita hamil itu ke parkiran. Membawa tubuh itu masuk diselingin dengusan kecil milik Jungkook.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Tae...!! " Eluhnya saat disikapi dengan berlebihan.

"Yaa, katakan itu jika kamu benar-benar tidak akan limbung hanya karena berjalan keluar kamar.. " Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook disebelah kursi pengemudi. Setelah duduk manis Taehyung tidak lantas menutup pintu melainkan menatap wajah Jungkook dari jarak dekat.

"Aku sungguh sudah membaik.. "

"Aku tau, aku sangat tahu.. " Wajah Jungkook memerah. Desiran manis terdapat dihatinya saat sang lelaki menatapnya begitu intens.

"Maka jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu..!! "

"Demi anakku, demi istriku.. "Dia memang berbicara dengan lantang tapi Jungkook jelas mengerti dari mata yang sekarang menatapnya.

Mata itu sedang gelisah, sedang menegaskan bahwa yang Ia lakukan memang benar.

Dan tanpa sadar Jungkook mengelus dahi itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, aku berjanji.. " Katanya.

"Aku bisa pegang janjimu? "

"Dengan satu syarat.. "

"Apa? "

"Jadilah kuat, Jimin dan adiknya ini memerlukan ayah yang kuat dan dapat bertahan untuk dirinya dan untuk mereka.. "

Taehyung terteguh, diam terlalu lama. Membuat Jungkook semakin asik mengelus permukaan wajahnya. Dan posisi masih sama Jungkook duduk dijok mobil sedangkan Taehyung setengah berlutut disampingnya.

"Mommy yakin Daddy bisa, jadi Daddy harus yakin ya.. Maka setiap keputusan yang Daddy buat akan Mommy dukung terima dengan lapang dada.."

Tersentuh, tidak ini lebih dari tersentuh hatinya menghangat dan ingin jujur bahwa beban yang Ia miliki berangsur-angsur meringan.

Tersenyum dirinya makin menatap Jungkook dengan perasaan aneh. Tidak lama dikecup kening sang istri dengan tempo lambat. Menutup mata, mereka menikmati itu hampir satu menit lamanya.

"Terima Kasih, sayang... "

Pertama kalinya, dan Jungkook merasakan panas disekitarnya.

Sayang?

Walau mata itu masih memancarkan kegelisahan tetapi Jungkook senang dapat membantu hanya dengan sebuah kata yang Ia pikir akan menjadi lelucon suatu hari nanti.

Mengelus Puncak kepalanya sekilas lalu bangkit beralih kearah bangku kemudi untuk membawa Jungkook pulang karena angin sore semakin besar di pertengahan November ini.

Dan lamat-lamat hari jadi gelap.

Mereka sampai tepat pukul tujuh dirumah, dan masih sama Taehyung yang mengangkat sang istri memasuki rumah dengan protesan Jungkook.

Jimin belum pulang hari ini mungkin esok dengan bibi Jung jadi malam ini Taehyung bertugas menemani sang istri.

Jungkook duduk manis bersandar dikepala ranjang menatap Taehyung yang sedang duduk terdiam dipinggir kasur.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, Tae? "

Lelaki menoleh menatapnya.

"Tidak.. "Jawabnya, dan Jungkook tahu persis jawaban itu bohong.

"Tidak apa-apa jika ingin menemani Kak Jina dirumah sakit, aku akan baik-baik saja disini.. " bicaranya tenang sekali.

Walaupun rasanya ingin menangis, tapi Jungkook. sekali lagi harus tau posisinya sendiri.

"Tidak.. "

"Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah, jika menahanmu disini Tae, sedangkan hati dan pikiranmu berada disana.. Jadi pergi disaat ingin pergi.. Bukan sudah kukatakan? Aku akan menerima keputusanmu dengan lapang dada? "

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah juga kekhawatiran.

Tetapi sayang, kekhawatiran itu bukan teruntuk Jungkook.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah.. "

Taehyung bangkit, menghampirinya.

"Sebelum pagi aku pastikan akan berada disini... "mengecup keningnya dan hampir berbalik.

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak dapat dipenuhi, Tae.. "

Taehyung berbalik kembali.

"Anakmu tidak suka.. "Lalu terkikik kecil. Taehyung tidak menyadari raut wajah Jungkook dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pergi.. "

"Ya, salam untuk ka Jina dan hati-hati.. " Kedengaran melepasnya denga suka cita.

Tetapi perasaannya teremas hingga remasan terkecil. Perih hampir menangis tapi dia hanya mampu menahan.

"Padahal aku ingin makan kue beras.. " Keluhnya sembari mengelus permukaan perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Hidupku... "Keluhnya sembari menghadakan kepala. Tapi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa baru saja Mommy mengeluh? Tidak, tidak maafkan Mommy.. " Katanya sendiri sembari menatap perutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur saja, agar perasaan Mommy membaik.. Besok pagi kita cari kue beras yang kamu inginkan.. "

Lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

Payah, walau ditahan tangis itu menghampiri disaat Ia hampir menutup mata untuk tidur.

Dalam hati berkata setidaknya tidur dapat melupakan segalanya sejenak.

-KimJeon-

Paginya Jungkook terbangun dan tidak mendapati Taehyung dirumah sama sekali. Hatinya sedikit mencelos tapi coba untuk diabaikan.

Disambutnya Jimin yang pulang dengan Bibi Jung, sianak. kecil manis itu tertawa melihat sang Mommy sudah sembuh. Jadi dipagi menuju siang itu Jungkook mengajak Jimin untuk menuntaskan hasrat mengidamnya mencari kue beras yang pedas. Meninggalkan bibi Jung yang tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Mommy baik? " Tangan kecil Jimin mengelus pipi sang ibu. Jungkook tersenyum menjawil pipi gembul kemerahan itu.

"Setelah melihat Jimin, Mommy semakin baik.. Rindunya.. "Jawab Jungkook membuat Jimin memekik girang lalu duduk di pahanya senang.

Omong-omong mereka didepan halte bis menunggu bis datang dan menuju kerumah lama Jungkook dimana didekat gangnya terdapat pedagang kaki lima yang menjual aneka makanan. Termasuk kue beras.

Pasangan anak dan ibu itu terlalu asik, selesai menuntaskan ngidamnya mereka berkeliling dari kesana kemari.

Mengunjungi jenis-jenis makanan. Jungkook mensyukuri bahwa dirinya sudah tidak memuntahkan makan yang masuk kedalam perutnya lagi.

Hingga sore tiba dan mereka memasuki pintu apartement.

"Dari mana saja kalian? " Itu seperti suara bentakan. Mereka disambut dengan wajah marah Taehyung.

"Jimin dan aku baru dar--"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jungkook kamu baru sembuh dan Jimin masih kecil.. " Memerah menahan marah dan sangat menakutkan.

"Ta--" Jungkook benar-benar merasa gugup.

"Aku menelponpun tetapi tidak ada jawaban.. " Suaranya masih membentak dan Jimin memeluk kaki Jungkook takut.

"Taee.. Ponselnya mati.. "

"Kamu tidak tahu bahwa Jina menunggu Jimin untuk melihatnya? "

Ahhhh..

Jungkook paham, Jina ingin melihat Jimin anak yang membuatnya seperti sekarang.

"Dia bilang dia ingin melihat Jimin, maka aku pulang dan hendak membawanya bersama ku tetapi kamu malah membawanya dan tidak dapat dihubungi.. Lihat aku bahkan mengingkari janji untuk membawanya siang ini.. "

Jungkook menghela nafas, gemetar. Suara Taehyung yang marah sebenarnya membuat Ia takut.

Bibi Jung tidak lama datang dari arah belakang. Menatap mereka semua.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau Ka jina ingin melihat Jimin.. "

"Jimin ayo ikut,Daddy" Tidak menjawab sama sekali ucapan Jungkook, lelaki itu beralih ke Jimin yang diberi gelengan dari sikecil.

"Jimin ,pergi dengan Daddy.. "

Jungkook menahan tangis sebenarnya.

"Daddy marah., Mommy.. "Masih memeluk kaki jungkook. jadi Jungkook menyamakan diri dengan Jimin.

"Tidak, Daddy tidak marah dengan Jimin.. Jimin mau jalan-jalan menemani Daddy? "

Jimin menggelengkan kepala.

"Dapat es krim.. "Tambah Jungkook dan anak itu kembali mengeleng.

"Musim hujan, Mommy bilang tidak boleh makan eisee. "

Taehyung dan Bibi jung hanya menatap kedua interaksi kecil itu.

"Ketaman bermain, Daddy mengajak Jimin ketaman bermain.. Jimin tidak mau? "

"Mau, tapi dengan Mommy.. "

Jungkook mengerut..

"Mommy pusing, apa Jimin mau mommy sakit lagi? "

Sianak mengeleng.

"Mommy jangan sakit".

"Jadi Jimin dengan Daddy dan Mommya akan istirahat menunggu Jimin pulang didalam kamar, okkay? "

"Baiklah, mommy jangan tidur sebelum Jimin pulang? "

"Iya sayang.. "

Jimin berlari menghampiri Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum ke arah Jimin lalu tanpa basa basi langsung pergi melewati Taehyung yang masih terdiam untuk masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya.

Demi apapun hatinya sesak, terlampau kaget saat di bentak seperti itu..

Membawa tubuhnya keatas ranjang untuk menangis pelan pelan.

Dan

TBC.

Makin ga jelas? Sorry. ekekekek.

Maaaf updatenya telat hiks hiks... Semalem Kuota abisss, wifi dirumah mendat. Sial banget kek Taehyung.

Yakin seratus persen, komenan chap ini pasti mengutuk Taehyung lagi

Okkay jangan lupa review,gaes...

Candnim.


	7. Ch VI

Taehyung tahu pasti apa yang Ia lakukan dengan Jungkook tadi berlebihan, Ia pasti menyakiti wanita itu. Terlihat bagaimana wajah kaget dari wanita itu. Demi Tuhan, tidak ada niatan membentak.

Tetapi ponsel yang tidak aktif dan juga perasaan was-was saat wanita itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya membuatnya sedikit merasa takut, apalagi Jimin bersamanya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Tentu,Jungkook baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

Taehyung mendesah didalam mobilnya,bersamaan dengan Jimin yang duduk manis disampingnya. Anak kecil itu sibuk mengoyangkan kepalanya senang. Senang dibawa jalan-jalan oleh sang Daddy padahal hari mulai gelap.

"Ddy, benar kita kan ketaman belmain?" sikecil bertanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Taehyung menoleh memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada sang putra kecilnya.

"Daddy ingin mengajak Chim ke taman bermain,tetapi sudah hampir malam. Bagaimana jika besok saja kita ajak Mommy?"

Merenggut, tentu saja sikecil Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Daddy akan belikan mobil-mobilan baru,sebagai permintaan maaf.. Chim maukan memaafkan Daddy?"

Anak itu terdiam, niat hati terus marah. Tetapi kenapa mobil-mobilan mainan yang Daddynya katakan sangat mengiurkan jadi sang anak hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi janji nanti kita akan pelgi dengan mmy kan?"

"Seperti yang anak Daddy inginkan, dan jika Mommy tidak merasa sakit lagi.. Okkay?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias, Taehyung bergeleng kecil sembari mengusak kepala Jimin.

"Tapi maukah Chim membantu Daddy? Sebelum kita membeli mobil-mobilan Daddy akan bertemu teman Daddy.. Chim harus memanggilnya mama, Chim harus baik dengannya karena dia sedang sakit.. Maukan Chim membantu daddy?"

"Teman ddy sakit apa? Apa sakit sekali sama sepelti Mommy?" tanyanya.

"Kepalanya sakit, jadi dia berada dirumah sakit.. Chim mau membantu daddy kan?"

"Baiklah, tapi cepat-cepat pulang Mmy menunggu Chim ddy.."

"Asal Chim membantu daddy, kita pasti akan cepat pulang dan bertemu mommy.."

"Okee daddy.."Senyumnya terkembang sembari memainkan baju hangat coklat yang terasa begitu pas dibadannya kecilnya.

JiminKU gemas.

Mereka sampai dirumah sakit tepat saat hujan yang turun dengan deras. Jimin tertawa kekeh kecil saat dirinya dan sang Daddy berlari menghindari hujan. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuknya yang hujan hujan bersama sang Daddy karena sang Mommy selalu mengutamakan kesehatan si kecil.

Salahkan Taehyung yang hampir selalu lupa untuk membawa payung.

"Dimana teman ddy?" Jimin bertanya saat Taehyung melepas jas yang Ia gunakan untuk melindungi sang anak.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, sayang.."

Lalu mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tersebut dengan Jimin didalam gendongan Taehyung. Ruangan Jina lumayan jauh dari lobby mereka harus menaiki lift terlebih dahulu. Lantai empat adalah tujuan Taehyung.

"Apa yang Chim lakukan seharian ini dengan,mmy?"

Anak kecil itu terlihat sedikit berfikir, "Chim dan mmy hanya makan kue beras enak,kata mommy adik mau makan itu.. lalu chim diajak makan-makan banyak ddy.. sampai perut chim penuh dan gendut, chim digendong mmy tapi mmy cape, kata mmy perut mmy cakit jadi chim suruh tulun sebental tapi telus chim di gendong lagi.. tapi chim tidak tahu mmy punya adik.. Daddy mmy punya adik? Adik itu yang nanti kecil seperti yang di tv lumah yaa?" Tangan Jimin tidak bisa diam saat mendeksripskian apa yang Ia lakukan entah itu memilin kerah kemeja milik Taehyung atau memegang perutnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap sang anak dengan gemas.

"Yaa, mommy punya adik bayi. Adik bayi yang jika keluar akan Chim jaga dan chim sayangi.. Chim maukan punya adik?"

"Adik itu sepelti apa ddy? Kata mommy adik seperti Chim, tapi lebih kecil?"

"Ya seperti itu sayang, tetapi adik belum bisa berjalan dan berbicara seperti chim.."

"Tapi bisa menemani mommy kan? Soalnya chim mau sekolah, tapi mmy bilang nanti chim masih kecil,kalau sekalang nanti mmy tidak ada yang temani ddy sibuk telus katanya.."

Denting lift berbunyi tepat dilantai empat mereka keluar untuk dihadapkan lorong panjang dikedua sisi.

"Tentu saja, adik kecil akan menemani mommy daddy dan chim.."

"Ouhh, yaa.." mereka tepat didepan pintu pasien.

"Baiklah, Chim janji tidak akan nakal?"

"Sip ddy.." kekehnya lalu tak lama pintu terbuka.

-KIM-

"Jina.."wanita itu terduduk diranjang, sembari menatap kaca diruang inapnya yang memang besar memungkinkan kita melihat langit dari ranjang. Tentu kamar VVIP.

Mata wanita itu berbinar lemah dengan senyum halus saat melihat anak kecil yang berada dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Hingga pasangan anak ayah itu tepat berdiri didepannya.

"Chim perkenalkan diri dulu sayang.."

"Hai, umm mama daddy bilang suluh chim panggil mama.. nama chim, umul tiga.." Sambil menunjukan jari-jari nya yang berjumblah tiga.

"Chim suka eis tapi mmy bilang tidak boleh makan eis kalau hujan, chim sayang ddy dan mmy juga adik balu.."

Jina menyerit, Taehyung menahan nafasnya.

Melupakan fakta bahwa membawa Jimin kehadapan Jina adalah suatu boomerang. Bagaimana anak itu dengan fasih berkata tentang Mommy atau istri kedua yang belum Ia kenalkan bahkan beritahukan kepada Jina.

"Ouh baiklah, Chimm.. Apa chim mau memeluk mama?"

Jimin menatap sang Daddy, meminta persetujuan. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia sedikit takut.

"Mmy bilang tidak boleh mau dipeluk-peluk olang lain, tapi ddy bilang mama temen ddy jadi chim mau peluk tapi chim mau peluk sebental, mama sakit.. kata mmy kalau sakit tidak boleh dekat-dekat,chim anak kecil nanti chim teltulal.."

Lalu si kecil menjulurkan tangan memeluk wanita itu sekejap untuk lalu dilepaskan.

"Ddy bilang chim harus jadi anak baik. Tapi kata mmy chim selalu baik, cepat sembuh mama."Senyumnya manis membuat matanya menghilang ditelan pipi bulatnya.

Walau masih bingung tapi demi apapun Jimin seperti memberikan sebuah perasaan hangat untuknya.

"Chim, kenapa manis sekali terima kasih untuk jadi anak baik.."

"Yaa, mmy hanya mau memberikan chim eis klim kalau chim jadi anak baik.."

Benar-benar yah, pikir Taehyung.

Anaknya ini sudah terlalu menyayangi Jungkook sampai-sampai apa yang dikatakan Jungkook sangat melekat dipikirannya. Taehyung berdehem kecil.

"Itu didi—"

"Mmy itu siapa, chim?" Ucapanya terpotong Jina mengelus pipi Jimin yang memang masih dalam gendongan Taehyung. Dan Taehyungpun masih berdiri, Taehyung menahan nafas.

"Mommy, chim.. Mama.."

Lalu, hanya nafas tercekat yang keluar tersendat-sendat sebelum sebuah tatapan sedih Jina berpindah menatapnya dalam seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Mommy chim,yang sekarang punya adik dalam pelut. Kata Daddy, nanti chim bisa sekolah kalau punya adik kalena adik bisa temani mommy chim saat chim sekolah.." Lanjut Jimin yang tidak merasakan aura yang berbeda dikedua orang dewasa yang sedang saling menatap.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," Taehyung menatap sendu wanita didepannya. Jina tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sudah merasakan hal ini,Tae.. Bahkan dihari pertama aku siuman aku bisa merasakannya. Aku bodoh jika tidak merasakannya.."

"Maafkan aku.." Jimin bingung, anak kecil itu menatap kedua orang dewasa yang sama-sama menatap dengan sendu itu.

"Kenapa ddy sedih?"

"Tidak sayang.."

"Daddy, pulang mmy mau mmy.."

"Jimin mau pulang?" Suara Jina melunak saat berhadapan dengan Jimin yang mulai merasakan hawa panas. Entah mengapa Jimin jadi tidak nyaman.

"Yaa, chim mau mmy ddy mmy.."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, aku harap kau bisa mengerti.. Sekarang Chim pamit dengan mama.."

"Mama chim pulang, babay maama.." dengan itu mereka berjalan meninggalkan Jina.

Menyisakan Jina yang masih menatap kosong pintu yang bahkan sudah setengah jam lalu dilewat oleh Jimin dan Taehyung. Hatinya hancur, hancur hingga rasanya menangispun akan sia-sia.

Untuk apa dia bangun jika dihadapkan dengan pengkhianatan suaminya?

Untuk apa Ia bangun jika harus dihadapkan dengan menduanya sang suami ?

Untuk apa ia berjuang padahal mungkin saja disaat Ia tertidur Taehyung sudah memiliki kebahagiaan lain?

Dan kenapa sekarang mati terlihat lebih baik dan tidak menyakitkan untuknya?

Taehyung memasuki rumah bersama Jimin digendongannya terlelap, ketika Jungkook hendak mengisi segelas air minum didapur.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanyanya basa-basi lalu membantu Taehyung membukakan pintu kamar Jimin. Taehyung meletakkan tubuh mungil tersebut sedangkan Jungkook kembali keluar. Taehyung mendesah mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

Jungkook masuk dengan sebuah baskom kecil yang berisi air hangat, ingin menyeka badan Jimin yang pasti kotor setelah seharian keluar. Dia meraih botol minyak angin dan bedak juga baju tidur motif anjing kuning yang memeletkan lidahnya keluar. Sedangkan Taehyung yang duduk dikakii ranjang hanya menatap ketelatenan Jungkook menyeka Jimin yang tertidur

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin dan Ka Jina tadi?" Walau enggan tapi toh pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Jungkook.

"Jimin tumbuh dengan baik.." Itu bukan suatu jawaban, jadi Jungkook menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearah Taehyung.

"Ya, memang seharusnyakan.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Aku mommy-nya. Tidak perlu berterima kasih.."

"Tapi ada wanita lain yang dulu mengharapkannya.."

Hati Jungkook ingin egois, dia memang baru mengenal Jimin setengah tahun lebih tapi anak ini yang menemaninya sehari-hari mulai dari Ia bangun tidur,bekerja didepan laptopnya,belanja hingga kembali terlelap.

Celotehannya, manjanya panggilannya perilakunya yang manis semua Jungkook suka.

"Aku tida—"

"Jina.. dia, mungkin harus bertemu denganmu secepatnya.."

Jungkook kembali terdiam, "Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?" menerka-nerka. Dan anggukan Taehyung membuat dirinya membuang nafas lelah.

Lalu kembali focus memakaikan minyak angin dan bedak ke tubuh imut sang anak.

"Dia berbicara tentangmu, lalu Jina bertanya.. Dia menjawab kalau dia memiliki mommy dan seseorang adik yang sebentar lagi lahir... Lalu aku dapat merasakan dada sesak saat menatap wajahnya yang menjadi sendu dan sakit.."

Jungkook mengabaikannya, entah kenapa hatinya juga begitu sakit mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Cepat atau lambat.."

"Tidak, Jina belum pulih benar.."

" Haruskah aku keluar dari rumah ini?"

"Apa? Tidak ada yang boleh keluar, Jungkook!"

"Lalu berikan aku juga kasih sayangmu.."

Emosi itu keluar disaat bersamaan dengan terpasangnya pakaian Jimin dengan rapi. Keduanya terdiam Jungkook menatap arah lain sedangkan Taehyung menatapnya kesal. Tapi bolehkan Ia egois sesekali? Ia sedang hamil, emosinya tak menentu. Pikirannya bercabang, tapi semua yang dilakukan Taehyung hanya menyakitinya padahal anak ini juga anaknya.

"Jungkook aku pikir kamu mengerti.." Jungkook meninggalkan kamar Jimin bersamaan dengan baskom yang Ia bawa berjalan menuju dapur yang entah mengapa diikuti Taehyung.

"Apa yang kurang ku mengerti,Tae?"

"Jung—"

"Dari awal aku sudah mengerti, aku adalah wanita yang dijodohkan dengan lelaki yang sudah memiliki istri.. aku mengerti aku bukanlah yang pertama, disaat kamu tidak pulang berhari-hari aku mencoba mengerti, disaat Jimin dan aku membutuhkanmu dan kamu malah bersama Ka Jina aku berusaha mengerti, bahkan disaat aku pingsan dan yang ku ingat dirimu aku coba mengerti ,Tae.."

Jungkook terdiam mengambil nafas, pembicaraan mereka sudah terlalu dalam. Taehyung hanya terdiam merasa bersalah. Mata Jungkook berair , air matanya hampir mencelos seiring sakit hatinya yang terlampau dalam.

"Lalu kenapa kamu mau menikah denganku? Mengapa selalu bersikap baik terhadapku dan anakku? Kenapa diam saja saat aku mengabaikanmu? Diam saja saat aku membentakmu? Dan apa sekarang kamu menyesal?"

Jungkook mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, letih sungguh lelah.

"Harusnya aku menyesal, tapi untuk apa? Sedangkan hati ini merasakan cinta dan sakit disaat bersamaan hanya untukmu?"

Kim Taehyung , telak terdiam.

Tangannya meraih bahu yang mulai bergetar itu, "Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak perlu, seharusnya memang aku tidak berada disini.."

"Ya dan seharusnyapun aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini, maafkan aku.."

"Taehyung, sekalipun seribu kali hidup diulang dan dihadapkan dengan takdir seperti ini. Seberapa beratpun aku akan tetap menjalaninya memilih kembali jalan yang sedang ku jalanin ini.."

Kembali Taehyung terdiam, meraih perlahan bahu itu untuk kemudian memeluknya.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya? Memberikan wanita-wanita yang begitu baik dan sungguh sulit membuat mereka menjauh.

Disadari atau tidak air mata Kim Taehyung jatuh bersamaan dengan hujan deras yang kembali menguyur Seoul.

-KimJeon-

"Aku menikah dengannya hampir lebih dari setengah tahun.. " Taehyung memulainya, wajah dihadapnya pias akan rasa sakit. Walau bibirnya diam tetap saja. Rasanya perih.

"Ibu memaksanya, lalu semua berlalu begitu saja. Jimin butuh seorang ibu, aku butuh seseorang yang mampu menjaga Jimin dan mengurusi Jimin. Aku terlalu sibuk. dengan perusahaan dan juga kau.. " Lanjutnya Jina menatapnya.

Walau sakit, itu masuk akal bagi Jina.

Dia tidur selama tiga tahun lebih, Jimin sikecil yang seharusnya tubuh dengan baik di tangan seorang ibu dan ayah harus rela membagi waktu dengan dirinya yang tak kunjung bangun.

Egois jika Jina bilang semua itu hanya sekedar alasan.

"Aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karena Jimin, dan aku.. --"

Terdiam sebentar.

"Jangan ada yang dirahasiakan lagi, ku mohon.. "

"Dan aku menuruti Ibu agar mempunyai seorang anak darinya.. "

"Apakah berat ,Taehyung? "

"Sangat, sampai mau mati rasanya kalian berdua terlalu baik untukku.. "Jelasnya matanya mulai kembali memerah tapi sekuat tenaga Ia tahan.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku untuk mengerti semua perasaan yang telah lama membuatmu sakit.. "

\--Dan kenalkan aku pada wanita yang dipanggil Mommy oleh Jimin, aku ingin mengenalnya.. " Taehyung mengangguk kecil sembari menghela nafas.

Mereka saling menatap hanya untuk mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing melewati mata.

Jungkook tertidur dengan manis diranjang saat Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan mandi kilatnya. Dirinya memasuki selimut di ranjang. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya mulai memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

Erat, hingga membuat sang istri terbangun dan menggeliat kecil.

"Apa kamu butuh sesuatu? "Tanya Jungkook.

Jungkook merasakan atensi gelengan kecil di tengkuk nya.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu lagi, Taehyung? "

"Bolehkah aku tidur sambil memelukmu? "

"Kamu sering melakukannya.. "

"Kamu mengetahui nya? "

"Ya... "

"Kenapa tidak marah atau protes? "

"Untuk apa? Aku adalah istrimu, dan anak yang sedang ku kandung adalah anakmu, coba beritahu aku dimana letak aku harus marahnya? "

"Jungkook... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu dan memastikan ini sekali lagi? "

"Ya tentu... "

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu mau menjadi seorang istri lelaki yang seharusnya memiliki istri lain... "

Jungkook terdiam.

Cukup lama.

"Jawab, kumohon.. "

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun.. Aku--

TBC.

Idih aku double updateeu...

Ciye yang kesel sama taehyung ,ciye yang mau nabok Taehyung.

Ciye yang mau Taehyung menderitaaaa. Ciyeeeee ciyeeee ciyeeeeee.

Review pliseu. Kalau misalnya komen chap ini tembus sampe dua puluh komen Hari rabu aku bakalan update lagiii.

Siapa penikmat fast up?

Tunjuk tangan dan show your comments..

Dan Double up ini teruntuk kalian pembaca Budiman, yang rela membaca dan komen

Wgwgwgwg, may egois kaya Kookie ah.

Candnim.


	8. Special Chap

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya saat dirasa seseorang sedang mengusakkan kepala di tengkuk belakang miliknya.

Menoleh, lalu menemukan Kim Taehyung yang dengan bibir mengerucut manis tertidur sesekali kembali mengusak dibantal yang Ia tiduri karena Jungkook sudah menjauhkan diri.

Manis sekali, jadi gemas.

Tangannya tergerak menyentuh pipi tirus sang suami.

Jungkook tidak pernah menyalahkan Taehyung, Jungkook tidak pernah menyalahkan takdirnya.

Untuk sejujurnya dia yang mengambil jalan ini, untuk setulusnya dia memang menginginkan jalan ini.

Matanya menerawang sambil terus mengusap halus pipi lelaki yang masih Setia pada mimpinya.

Lalu Ia teringat kembali percakapan semalam sebelum mereka tertidur.

 _"--Aku wanita biasa, yang mungkin bisa dibilang kepalang beruntung ataupun sial. Taehyung.. " jawaban itu lugas, tapi entah mengapa Jungkook merasa bukan jawab itu yang Taehyung inginkan._

 _"Alasanmu menerima pinangan Ibu.. ?"_ _Jungkook kembali terdiam, tangannya dengan manis mengelus permukaan tangan Taehyung yang berada di perut sedikit buncitnya._

 _"Sudah pernah kita bahas, Tae.. "_

" _Tapi, entah mengapa aku butuh jawaban lebih darimu.. "_ _"Seperti apa? "_ _"Mungkin karena--"_

 _Terdiam._

 _Hening, cukup lama._

 _"Aku bertemu Ibu setahun yang lalu saat sedang duduk minum kopi dikedai dekat kantorku dulu. Membunuh senggang, hidupku terlalu datar dan tidak memiliki gairah. Saat itu aku melihat dirinya yang meminum kopi sambil mengerang frustasi, aku yang memang dasarnya memiliki kecenderungan terlalu ingin tahu mendekat, lalu entah mengapa percakapan antara aku dan Ibu terjalin.. "_

J _ungkook menolehkan kepalanya disaat tidak ada satu respon dari Taehyung, tapi siapa sangka saat dia berbalik hanya ada wajah teduh Taehyung yang sangat menyejukkan._

 _"Setelahnya kalian sering bertemu? "_

 _Jungkook mengangguk._

 _"Terkadang sebulan empat atau lima kali, Ibumu tahu aku adalah Psikolog, jadi dia sering berdiskusi tentang berbagai hal termasuk kamu dan ka Jina... "_

 _"Ibu menyukaimu, karena itu dia menyuruh mu untuk menikahi ku? "_ _Jungkook terdiam._

 _Tidak cukup lama, tapi terasa janggal._

 _"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, kamu tahu Taehyung dia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mu, untuk Putranya.. "_

 _"Dengan menikahkan ku dengan seseorang yang bahkan hidupnya lebih baik sebelum bertemu denganku? "_

 _"Tidak ada yang tahu hidup orang itu baik atau tidak Taehyung selain orang yang merasakannya.. "_

 _Kini kembali hening, lama._

 _Hanya sebuah pelukkan yang semakin erat yang membuatnya mereka hangat di Bulan penghujan ini._

Cinta itu buta.

Tidak Cinta itu tidak buta, karena tidak memiliki mata. Tapi, naluri itu tertutup oleh rasa keingintahuan yang mendalam.

Seminggu, satu bulan, lalu tiga bulan dan lalu enam bulan. Jungkook mendengar banyak cerita dari yanh terlontar halus dari wanita enam puluh tahun itu.

Rasanya hangat saat mendengarkan beliau bicara, Jungkook pikir mungkin jika Ibunya masih hidup Ia akan menceritakan kisah hidup Jungkook kepada teman-teman atau seseorang yang Ia temu dipasar.

Tapi itu mungkin, karena pada kenyataan sang Ibu dan Ayah meninggal sebelum Jungkook masuk kesekolah dasar.

Ibu yang sakit keras dan ayah yang mengikuti sang ibu ke surga.

Jungkook besar disebuah panti asuhan kecil pinggir kota, tumbuh jadi anak pendiam, tertutup dan lebih suka menyimpan segalanya sendiri.

Dia terlatih untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu, mereka bersahabat sejak masuk Sekolah menengah pertama.

Berawal dengan kecerobohan Mingyu mereka berteman. Jungkook menyukai Mingyu yang apa adanya. Dan Mingyu terlampau paham bagaimana kehidupan Jungkook.

Tapi kalian jangan salah paham, kedua itu hanya sahabat ya memang mungkin disatu waktu Mingyu menatap Jungkook sebagai wanita namun segalanya langsung ditegaskan oleh Jungkook bahwa pertemanan mereka adalah murni tanpa rasa.

Dan, akhirnya pun Mingyu mendapatkan seseorang yang sepadan. Jeon Wonwoo. Wanita dingin tapi manis di secara bersamaan.

Hari itu hari dimana Jungkook duduk terdiam di meja cafe tempat biasa Ia menghabiskan bermug-mug kopi hanya untuk meratapi nasibnya yang amat datar.

Jungkook hampir tidak pernah memiliki masalah, saat memasuki menengah pertama, menengah atas bahkan kuliah pun hidupnya lurus tanpa belok.

Seperti sudah di organisir sebelumnya, dan itu sangat amat membuatnya menjadi orang yang agak membosankan.

Jangankan orang lain dia pun setuju jika dikatakan membosankan.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan dihidupnya Ialah kehilangan kedua orang tua.

Itu yang terakhir.

Tidak-tidak, tidak sebelum bertemu Ibu Taehyung.

Hatinya terenyuh, menyadari dizaman ini masih ada lelaki seperti Taehyung mencintai bahkan masih menunggu wanitanya yang koma hampir tiga tahun. Ingin mengenal lebih dalam, ingin merasakan lebih dekat, ingin mengetahui hingga saat Ibu Taehyung memintanya untuk mengenalkan seseorang yang Ia kenal untuk dijadikan istri kedua sang anak.

Jungkook mengusulkan dirinya.

Dirinya pun dibuat termangu dalam diam selama hampir dua jam setelah ditinggal oleh Ibu Taehyung.

Pikiran seperti,

Apa yang kulakukan?

Jeon Jungkook, kau sudah gila?

Atau ,

Aku sudah positif gila.

Diserukannya dalam hati, tapi siapa sangka setelah menghela nafas dia semakin menjadi gila.

Pada akhirnya otak dan hatinya memutuskan menjalani ini semua.

Jungkook menoleh sesaat setelah pintu kamar terbuka, disana Jimin kecil dengan pamaja tidurnya yang berwarna kuning masih mengusap mata kantuknya imut.

Berjalan perlahan untuk sampai didepan ranjang milik kedua orang tuanya.

Dan Jungkook total berubah ke posisi semula, membelakangi sang suami.

"Mommy, macih tidul? "

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, gemas.

"Naik pelan-pelan, Daddy masih tidur!! " bisiknya pelan.

Sikecil mengangguk.

Lalu perlahan meraih tangan sang ibu yang terjulur keluar dari selimut guna membantu sang anak naik ke ranjangnya.

"Chim sudah bangun? Anak pintar, kalau sekolah nanti pasti bangun paginya tidak susah lagi.. " Bicaranya pelan.

"Mmy, kapan Chim sekolah? Chim mau pake baju sekolah seperti hyung-hyung di tipi.. "

Sang Mommy kembali terkekeh, tapi sebelum menjawab sebuah pelukkan erat kembali Ia rasakan pada perutnya.

"Chim akan sekolah, jika adik sudah lahir dari perut mommy.. " Suara serak dan dalam itu milik Taehyung, wajahnya tersembul dari balik bahu Jungkook walau begitu matanya masih terasa susah untuk di buka.

Jimin kecil terkekeh.

"Ddy, Kapan adik lahir? "

"Tunggu sembilan bulan untuk lahir, sayang.. "Sang Mommy berkata

Jimin bangkit duduk disamping Jungkook hendak melewati sang Mommy untuk berada ditengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati ,Chim.. Jangan tindih perut Mommy disana ada adik.. "

"Uh, chim tahu ddy.. "

Keluh sang anak kecil saat tau sang daddy meneriakinya, padahal Jimin sudah dituntun sang Mommy untuk merangkak di paha sang Mommy.

"Ya chim tahu, maafkan Daddy.. "

"Chim mau eis kim, boleh mmy? "

Dia sudah berada di tengah kedua orang tuanya, matanya menatap sang Mommy yang mengerucutkan bibir mendengar pertanyaan sang anak.

"Tapi ini masih pagi sayang.. "Jawabnya.

"Tapi Chim mau salapan eis mmy.. "

"Tidak baik sarapan es krim dipagi hari yang dingin sayang, nanti sakit.. Dan Mommy tidak akan mau menemani Chim jika belajar.. "

Jimin merengut kesal.

Sang Daddy yang melihat interaksi itu pun, dan melihat bibir sang anak yang manyun berinisiatif untuk menggodanya.

"Anak daddy kalau manyun mirip mommy.. "Dia mengoyang-goyangkan perut sang anak.

Jimi. terkekeh, lali Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya keperut bulat Jimin mengigit main main memberikan sensasi geli membuat Jimin terbahak sambil memukul ringan pundak sang ayah.

Jungkook tertawa.

Dan tanpa sadar berfikir, entah kapan hal ini akan kembali terjadi lagi.

Karena mereka pun tidak tahu akan bertahan sampai kapan.

"Hentikan daddy, Chim bisa muntah.. "Kata Jungkook saat melihat wajah Jimin yanh memerah dan terbatuk sangking senangnya.

"Ugh.. Maafkan daddy sayang.. "

"Lagi, daddy. Chim ta papa.. "

"No, sekarang kalian mandi. Mommy akan siapkan sarapan. Daddy harus kerja dan Chim harus mandi agar tampan.. "

"Uhh, "Keluh Jimin.

Tapi lalu melirik sang Daddy.

Keduanya saling melirik sebelum tertawa dan berkata "Siap Mommy.. "

-KimJeon-

Jina menerawang hatinya pilu, bagaimanapun tegarnya Ia tetap saja rasanya seperti tercabik.

Lelaki itu dulu yang memperjuangkan dirinya, terlampau sakit namun juga dia tidak bisa untuk menyalahkan lelakinya.

Dia tidak bisa memberikan anak, dan tiga tahun koma. Seseorang yang bukan Taehyung mungkin akan meninggalkannya tanpa belas Kasih.

Tapi apakah itu lebih baik dari keadaannya sekarang?

Mungkin memang mati lebih baik.

TBC.

Heloow pembacaku yang Setia dan baik. Apakabar? not good?

Arraseo, nado.

I just wanna rembbr abt smthng.

Pleaseu, be smart to using your social media. don't be fool to judge evryone or every idol.

People didn't know how much someone feel tried to her/his life. until they put their as in those person's shoes.

Mental illness, semoga ga Ada Yang seperti kejadian in I lagi. berharap semsemua Akan baik baik ajah.

Sorry, apdatenya malem malem gini. telat bgt. for real i have job and is soooooooo kampredeu.

Thanks udah baca maaf ga bisa bales satu satu. aku Cinta kalian, dan ini chap spesial buat aku jungkook taehyung dan jimin

Love yourself, love myself.

peace.

Candkim.


	9. Ch VII

Dua Bulan dan sungguh waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sudah terhitung dua hari ini Jina akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Tentu dengan segala pemeriksaan dan juga aturan -aturan yang ada. Tubuhnya pun positif menerima serangkaian terapi yang Ia lakukan selama hampir empat puluh lima hari.

Rasanya bahagia dapat menghirup udara diluar rumah sakit. Dan berkumpul dengan keluarga dirumah. Walaupun memang dia harus memakai kursi roda tapi tak apa yang terpenting Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit dan duduk dirumah yang memberikan rasa hangat.

Beberapa kali, dapat dihitung dengan jari Jungkook dan Jina bertemu. Masih sedikit canggung namun keduanya berfikir bahwa mungkin berteman tidak buruk apalagi mereka satu rumah.

Taehyung? Dia masih tetap merasa bersalah untuk kedua orang wanita tersebut. Namun sedikit banyak kekhawatirannya sirna saat keduanya duduk dengan sedikit senyum yang tercipta di masing-masing bibir. Hal biasa namun. membuat bebannya sedikit terangkat.

Namun, mungkin harus kutekankan sekali lagi.

Mereka tinggal serumah, dengan posisi masing-masing. Dan Taehyung hanya lelaki biasa yang masih belajar bagaimana bersikap adil untuk keduanya.

Sungguh dia hanya tidak mau menyakiti keduanya, dua-duanya penting. Kedua-duanya memiliki sesuatu yang mesti diperhatikan oleh Taehyung lebih.

Yang satu masih harus terus terapi untuk dapat berjalan dan yang satu harus terus chek up untuk memantau sang Anak didalam perut.

Keduanya berusaha saling mengerti, tapi bagaimanapun tidak pernah ada yang tahu hati seseorang yang tidak dijadikan wanita satu-satunya oleh sang suami.

Jimin? tentu saja anak kecil itu pada awalnya sedikit bingung kenapa teman Daddy harus tinggal dirumahnya. Tapi lama kelamaan Jina dan Jimin pun dekat walau tak sedekat Jungkook dan Jimin,Anak ini semakin pintar dan terkadang tidak ingin jauh jauh dari sang Ibu.

"Minggu ini ada pertemuan dengan kolega.. " Taehyung berdiri dihadapan Jungkook yang sedang sibuk. menyimpulkan dasi dilehernya.

"Iya? "Matanya masih fokus dimana dasi itu tergantung.

"Anak kolega ulang tahun, umurnya sedikit lebih dua tahun dari Chim.. Aku rencana ingin membawa Chim, karena dia sendiri yang meminta aku untuk datang.. Lagipula ini juga bisa dijadikan ajang menarik dirinya untuk jadi investor tetap diperusahaan.. " Bibirnya terkatup disaat bersamaan simpul dasi selesai. Jungkook menatapnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan Chimie untuk minggu ini.. "Katanya seperti paham maksud Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku mau kamu ikuut.. "

Jungkook menatapnya agak kaget.

Memang mereka menikah. Memang sekarang hampir memliki anak. Memang sering tidur bersama, malah akhir-akhir ini pria itu akan menyelinap untuk datang dan memeluk sang istri kedua dari belakang.

Tapikan tetap saja, pernikahan mereka tidaklah terlalu mewah dan terlalu diketahui kolega Taehyung. Tidak seperti pernikahan dengan Jina waktu itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Kak Jina? "

"Aku ingin membawanya, tapi bagaimana jika Chim. membuat ulah? Sayaang dia masih anak-anak... Dan, kemungkinan aku akan sibuk mengurus beberapa topik oleh sang pemilik pesta tersebut..."

Okay, kenapa Kata sayang dalam perkataan Taehyung sedikit banyak membuatnya bergetar malu?

"Tapi.. Bagaimanapun juga akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Kak Jina. Taehyung... "

"Sayang ,kamu juga istri ku. Dan aku mohon lakukan dan turuti perintahku.."

Wajahnya tegas, dan itu memenegaskan bahwa perkataanya harus lah dipenuhi.

Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Baiklah... "

"Sarapan apa hari ini? Chim sudah bangun? " Taehyung memberikan satu dua usapan dikepalanya sang istri lalu mulai berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Jungkook menuju ruang makan.

"Chim lagi suka dengan nasi goreng sosis besar, jadi aku membuatkan itu untukmu juga.. Dan.. Oh Chim sudah duduk. manis dikursinya.. "Katanya tersenyum sambil mencium pipi gembul. sang Putra.

"Mmy... si goleng Ayu makan.. hihihi... "Jimin berseru girang membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum.

"Dimana bibi jung dan Jina? "

"Bibi sedang menjemput ka Jina di kamarnya.. "

Jungkook menjawab sembari mengisi gelas milik Taehyung dengan susu coklat.

Tak lama keduanya datang.

"Selamat pagi.. "Jina berseru ceria.

"Pagi sayang.. "

Taehyung menyambut Jina yang duduk dikursi roda yang dibawa bibi Jung. Mengecup kening itu sekilas lalu mengambil alih tugas bibi Jung dia mendekatkan kursi roda ke meja makan.

"Haii sayang... "Katanya meski lemah dia tersenyum kepada Taehyung.

"Merasa lebih baik? "

"Tentu.. "Jawabnya sembari melirik Jungkook yang sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah, makan yang banyak sayang.. "Pintanya setelah mengusap kepala lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya yang berada ditengah-tengah keduanya.

"Mama.. hihihi"Jimin menyapa Jina yang membuat wanita itu semakin tersenyum.

"Iya Jimin, uhh makan yang banyak oke? " Si kecil mengangguk cepat.

"Mmy masak enak, Chim akan makan banyak-banyak.. ya mmy" Jungkook sedikit terkekeh lalu dengan sigap mulai menyuapi si kecil Jimin yang tergelak dibangkunya.

Setelah sarapan, Jungkook mengantar Taehyung sampai depan apartement mereka. Memberikan semangat juga salam perpisahan manis yang sudah lelaki itu lakukan jauh-jauh hari sebelum Jina pulang.

"Daddy pergi, jangan nakal yang Chim.. "Dia mengelus kepala sang anak yang berada di gendongannya si anak mengangguk lalu dilepas untuk lari keruang tamu.

"Baik-baik soal si bungsu, oke? Jika butuh apa-apa bisa menelpon aku.. "

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Taehyung... "Tangan mereka bertautan erat. Jungkook menggenggamnya tak ingin lepas.

"Tidak perlu malu.. "

"Ish.. "

"Aku pergi, sayang.. "

"Iya hati-hati.. " Taehyung tersenyum kecil, tangan satu beralih mengelus pipi sang istri.

"Kenapa? "

"Tidak.. "

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan sayangku.. "

"Uhh.. "

"Akan cepat pulang, jangan lakukan pekerjaan rumah yang membuat mu terlalu lelah, okkay? "

"Humm, "Kecupan pada kening sebelum lelaki itu hilang dibelakang pintu apartement.

Keduanya tersenyum.

Tapi taukah kalian Kook? Tae?

Jina menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan sakit hati, tapi mau dikata apaaa? Dirinya tidak dapat mengantarkan suami untuk bekerja hingga depan pintu apartement seperti dulu. Dirinya tak mampu mendapatkan usapan dan juga kecupan singkat dibibir dan kening itu lagi seperti dulu kala.

Hatinya mencelos, lalu pelan-pelan berbalik untuk menghampiri si kecil Jimin diruang tamu.

Jungkook masih tersenyum cerah walau sang suami sudah tak terlihat lagi didepan pintu.

Demi Tuhan, akhir-akhir ini Taehyung menjadi sangat berbeda dari Ia yang dulu. Dia semakin menunjukkan jika Jungkook memang istrinya dan itu sedikit banyak membuat sang wanita menghangat dan tak jarang tersipu malu.

Walau memang perbedaan itu tidak sama sekali memberitahu Jungkook bahwa Taehyung mencintainya, ini hanya seperti tanggung jawab yang memang harus Ia lakukan dan perlakuaan ini sedikit banyak membantu mood Jungkook yang akhir-akhir ini kurang baik akibat si bungsu yang masih didalam perut.

-Kim-

"Kalian hati-hati ya!! "Jina menatap ketiga manusia didepannya dengan senyum mengembang. Ketiga manusia itu terlihat rapi dan juga fashionable.

"Tentu, kak.. "Jawaban Jungkook, wanita itu merapikan kerah baju Jimin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kami akan pulang agak larut, Jina tidur lebih dulu jangan menunggu oke..!! "Taehyung berbicara sembari mendekat kearah Jungkook. Meminta sang istri untuk menyimpulkan dasi mewah yang akan Ia gunakan.

Dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan terluka Jina yang sekuat tenaga Ia tutupi.

Dia melihat dengan pasti bahwa tangan milik Taehyung dengan lihai dan juga seperti terbiasa langsung bertengger manis di pinggul Jungkook sambil sesekali mengelus perut wanita itu.

Sedangkan Jungkook dengan telaten menyimpulkan dasinya. Benar-benar pasangan romantis yang harmonis.

Lalu pikiran Jina bercabang.

Sampai kapan dirinya mampu bertahan?

Selesai, Taehyung berbalik bersimpuh didepan kursi roda milik Jina. Tatapannya sangat lembut dan manis membuat siapapun yang melihat tersipu.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu karena takut akan sangat melelahkan, istirahat dirumah okeh? Jangan tunggu kami pulang.. "

Jina mengangguk, lalu tangan Taehyung mengelus pipi Jina tak lama mencium bibir wanita itu dalam sekali.

Membuat seseorang dibelakang mereka tercekat dan juga merasa sangat jahat.

"Mmy kenapa Daddy cium-cium Mama? "Para dewasa melupakan bahwa disana masih ada anak kecil yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Jimin anak siapa? "Tanya Jungkook pelan tidak ingin. menginterupsi kedua manusia yang sibuk menatap Cinta satu sama lain.

"Mmy dan Ddy... "Kata sang anak yang beralih Ia gendong.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita menunggu didalam mobil? "

Jimin mengangguk dan mereka berdua berlalu meinggalkan sang Daddy yang kembali mengecup bibir Jina lembut.

-KimJeon-

Jimin senang pestanya banyak badut dia tertawa girang berlari kesana sini dengan Mommy nya yang menggeleng kan kepala lelah. Walau hanya diam memantau tapi tetap saja anaknya itu sedikit tak terkendali hampir jatuh teratuk berkali-kali membuatnya gemas bukan main.

"Chim, mommy lelah.. Duduk didekat mommy sayang .."Jungkook melepaskan wajahnya.

Sang anak yang memang sangat menurut oleh sang Mommy menghampiri Jungkook lalu duduk diam.

Dipesta ini memang banyak sekali orang-orang dewasanya, beberapa terlihat dari luar negeri.

Jungkook pikir orang ini cukup berpengaruh, Tentu nya karena Taehyung bahkan rela datang ketempat yang harusnya dikhususkan untuk anak kecil.

Perutnya memang sedikit membesar tapi masih mampu mengendong buntel kecil yang sangat dia cintai ini.

"Mmy Chim nantuk... "Si anak menguap lebar sembari mengusak didada sang mommy.

Jungkook terkekeh "Anak Daddy ngantuk, bobo sini mommy pok pok.. "

Jimin menyamankan posisinya hingga lima menit kemudian Jimin benar-benar tertidur pulas dalam gendongan sang mommy.

Awalnya menunggu dengan sabar Taehyung yang masih duduk di ruang yang memang agak jauh namun masih terlihat dari jangkauannya.

Tetapi tangannya yang mulai kebas membuatnya tidak tahan, jadi Jungkook berjalan kearah sang suami untuk meminta pulang.

Namun beberapa langkah dari tempat Ia berdiri ada beberapa wanita yang berpakaian mewah dan juga sangat glamour. Mereka berdiri membelakangi Jungkook.

"Dia yang digosipkan menikah lagi disaat istrinya komaa.. Duh.. "Wanita pertama yang memakai dress merah hat. sedikit melirik Taehyung. Perjalan Jungkook terhenti.

"Ya, memang tampan sih.. Tapi seperti tidak dididik, istrinya sekarat dan berjuang dia malah menikah dan katanya sekarang Istri keduanya sedang hamil.. "timpal wanita yang memakai dress warna mocca selutut wajahnya cantik.

"Kudengar memang Ibu nya tidak menyukai istri pertama, makanya ibunya menyuruhnya menikah lagi.. "Kali ini wanita dengan rambut digerai juga dress warna peach yang menutup sebagian pahanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh pantas saja.. "

"Lelaki memang begitu bukan, banyak uang jadi serakah.. "

"ahahaaa, betul. sekali.. "

"Lagipula, istri keduanya bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas suaminya mencintai istri pertama kenapa mau-maunya dia dinikahkan... "

"Hei kalian lupa? Lelaki itu CEO dari KTH

Financial, siapa yang tidak ingin menikah oleh lelaki kaya, eoh? "

Menyakitkan. Lalu Jungkook melewatinya saja.

Kenapa orang-orang menuduhnya menikah karena uang??

Dia memasuki ruangan dengan mood yang kurang baik,

"Sayang.. Kenapa? "

Hanya tinggal tiga orang lelaki yang duduk disana. Termasuk sang suami dan pemilik rumah.

Sang pemilik rumah tersenyum.

"Ini istrimu,Tuan?"

"Ya,Persdir.." Angguknya kecil lalu mengambil alih Jimin yang masih terlelap dalam gendongannya.

"Ingin pulang? "Kata lelaki yang memiliki paras meneduhkan. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Duduk, sayang.. "

Jungkook duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung yang duduk memangku Jimin yang tertidur.

Mood nya benar-benar rusak dia hanya diam sembari memainkan jari-jarinya.

Belum lagi ternyata pembicaraan mereka agak kaku walau lelaki yang tidak diketahui namanya membuat mereka sedikit tertawa.

Suami nya tidak pandai membuat lelucon padahal yang dibuat topik hal-hal yang tidak terlalu berat.

Jungkook bersender di sebagian dada Taehyung tidak lama dia menjatuhkan kepalanya didalam perpotongan leher. Membuat Taehyung hanya mengelus pinggang dirinya dan tetap fokus mendengarkan lawan bicaranya.

Jungkook malah semakin kesal.

TBC.

Ada yang menunggu TWC up engga diliburan akhir tahun ini????

Apa kabar? Baik?

Kemarin aku diharuskan pergi keluar kota, jadi sabtu tidak bisa update.

Memang nasib sekali sih yah, sorry teman teman jika ada yg merasa kurang dalam crta ini.

Ga dpt feel, atau merasa crta ini lama klmaan membosankan. Aku berusaha keras untuk membuat kalian tetap menikmatinya meski tidak jelas.

Selamat membaca ya.

Candnim.


	10. ChVIII

Mereka sampai di depan rumah tepat pukul sembilan malam. Taehyung menyadari perubahan mood sang istri jadi dia hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Bukan, bukan dia sengaja atau tidak peduli. Tapi, jika Jungkook saja diam dan tak menjawab saat ditanya, Ia bisa apa?

"Aku akan mengantar Jimin kekamarnya kamu bisa kekamar sendirikan? "

Tidak ada jawaban hanya sebuah anggukan dan Jungkook pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Jimin yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Biasanya Jungkook yang akan mengganti pakaian Jimin, jadi mau tidak mau Taehyung harus mengalah pada istrinya yang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu disana? " Taehyung agaknya jengah, wanita ini bahkan tidur membelakangi nya.

Jungkook diam sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab.

Kembali menghela nafas.

"Jungkook? "

"Aku akan tidur dengan Jina, jika kamu merasa ingin sendiri.. "

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, mendelik kesal. Lalu mendengus.

Entah, Jungkook juga sedang berfikir. Seberapa beraninya Ia dengan Taehyung hingga dapat berlaku seperti ini.

"Makanya, hadap sini aku tidak ingin diabaikan.. "

Sekali lagi mendengus, tapi toh dia berbalik lalu tangannya dengan lihai Ia taruh diperut datar sang suami. Posisi memeluk.

"Ada apa? "Tanya Taehyung sambil. mengelus tangan Jungkook. Yang ditanya menggeleng kecil.

"Baiklah, tidur sudah malam.. "

-Kim-

Pagi menjelang ketika Jungkook membuka matanya yang terasa silau diterpa sinar matahari,

Siapa yang membuka jendela ?

Jungkook bangkit dan menemukan jam dinding menujukan pukul setengah tujuh. Menghela nafas sebelum mengusap wajahnya pelan.

Telat bangun.

Selesai mencuci muka dan gigi Jungkook berjalan keluar kamar, untuk membantu Bibi Jung yang mungkin sudah terlebih dahulu memegang spatula kesayangan Jungkook.

Bibi Jung memang terkadang membantu,tapi tujuh puluh persen dari bagian rumah ini Jungkook yang mengurus. Bibi Jung hanya membantu di bagian cuci baju ,menyetrika dan juga membantu Jina ,lebihnya Jungkook sendiri yang bertanggung jawab.

Termasuk makan pagi,siang dan malam semua manusia dirumah ini.

Dan disaat-saat ini lah Bibi Jung juga sangat diperlukan,karena sang nyonya sedang lelah akibat pesta semalam sekarang dirinya sedang berdiri sembari menyusun lauk ditengah-tengah meja makan. Dengan tiga orang yang sudah siap dikursi makan masing-masing.

"Mommy dimanaa?Kenapa Chim,dibangun bangun oleh mamah dan daddy?" Jungkook yang hendak melangkah mendekat,menghentikan langkahnya.

Dari sini dia dapat melihat keseluruhan dari mereka walau mereka memunggungi Jungkook.

"Mommy sedang lelah,adik bungsu ingin tidur lebih lama.. Jadi,chim hanya akan sarapan dengan mamah dan daddy.." Si kecil mengangguk,lalu dapat dilihat bahwa Bibi Jung mulai menyuapi anak hyperaktif itu.

Taehyung dan Jina mulai memakan sup ikan asam yang dibuat atas resep dari Jina.

"Ini enak sekali, Bibi.. "Komentar Taehyung, Bibi Jung tersenyum kecil.

"Nyonya Jina yang memberikan resepnya, tuan. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang Nyonya katakan.. " Jawabnya, Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook mendengus kecil.

"Tentu dia yang terbaik dalam hal ini.. "

Perjalanannya kembali terhenti ketika dengan lugas Jina meraih teko air yang berada tepat di sisi kirinya lalu menuangkan air untuk Taehyung.

Kenapa sakit? Apalagi dia melihat dengan lembut Taehyung meraih tangan Jina yang berada diatas meja makan lalu mengenggamnya erat. Kedua tersenyum manis sekali hingga membuat senyum miris milik Jungkook keluar.

Jadi ini ya, yang diraskaan Ka Jina setiap pagi? Jungkook berkata dalam hati.

Tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya,Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya,menguncinya dan kembali berbaring menutup mata.

Hingga lima belas menit mencoba,yang didapat hanya rasa sesak. Tidak ingin menangis maka dia dengan iseng meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja disamping nakas.

Niat awal ingin mencari makanan yang mampu mengunggah seleranya,karena Demi Tuhan. Dia tidak akan mau memakan makan yang dibuat oleh bibi Jung.

Entah kenapa,egois?

Kalau iya kenapa? Apa itu menyakiti harga diri kalian?

Saat hendak mengklik pencarian sebuah pesan masuk lewat kakaotalk.

- _Jungkook?_

 _07.15_

Jungkook menjerit merasa tidak kenal dengan ID ataupun nomor tersebut.

 **Siapa?**

 **07.16**

 _Kau lupa padaku?_

 _07.16_

 **Bahkan tidak ingat! Siapa?**

 **07.18**

 _-Ini aku, Yugyeom._

 _07.19_

Mulutnya terbuka, kaget.

Mantan pacarnya mengiriminya pesan? Untuk apa?

Pada akhirnya Jungkook hanya membiarkan chat itu terbaca tanpa niat membalas.

Sebuah ketukan menghampiri indera pendengarannya saat Jungkook masih termenung tentang mantan kekasihnya, Yugyeom.

"Jungkook? Sudah bangun? Pintu terkunci, bisa buka? Tas ku masih didalam.. "

Niat awal ingin mengabaikan, tapi toh dia berjalan dan membuka pintu.

"Jungkook-ah.. Kenapa ada apaa? "Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Taehyung.

Si wanita terdiam,

"Taehyung, mau tidak kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku dan tidak berangkat kerja..??" Taehyung menyeritkan wajahnya.

"Apa bungsu membuat masalah? " Taehyung menatap perut, sambil. mengelus lembut gundukan kecil tersebut.

Jungkook menggeleng sedikit,

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu.. "

"Kamu yakin? Bahkan semalam kamu tidur memunggungiku.. Dan barusan mengunci pintu.. "

Jungkook terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Otaknya mendadak tidak dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

"Baiklah.. " Jungkook berbalik lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ada meeting siang ini, jika sudah selesai akan ku pastikan pulang lebih cepat, okke? "

Jungkook tidak menjawab karena setelahnya Taehyung dengan cepat menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kamar

-KimJeon-

Jungkook berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki tinggi disebelahnya memasuki restoran yang memang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Restorant yang cukup besar didalam Mall ini menyediakan beberapa mie dingin juga sup asam yang sangat mengiurkan.

"Gyeomie, kau yang traktir? " Ini adalah, pertama kalinya Jungkook pergi keluar rumah tanpa Jimin disisinya. Padahal selama statusnya menikah, wanita ini sangat menjaga posisinya sebagai ibu dan juga istri.

"Iya, Kookie.. hehehe"Lelaki yang mempunyai wajah tampan juga tinggi menjulang itu tersenyum lembut kearah Jungkook membuat yang diberi senyum sedikit tersipu tetapi pura-pura biasa.

"Kenapa tidak membawa anakmu? "

"Anak? Hey, aku bawa satu disini! "Jungkook menunjuk perutnya yang sedikit buncit. Yugyeom menatap perut Jungkook kaget.

"Kamu hamil? "Memang sih, Jungkook memakai sebuah switter abu-abu milik suaminya yang membuat dirinya tampak kecil karena switter membungkus tubuhnya.

"Yaaa, baru empat Bulan. Makanya belum terlalu terlihat besar. "

Jungkook tersenyum, tangan Yugyeom terangkat hendak mengelus. Satu dua elusan membuat Jungkook nyaman sambil menatap kearah lelaki yang sedikit tersenyum manis.

Membuat Jungkook melamun, hingga mengantuk sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat Ia kenal menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ini yang membuat panggilanku terabaikan? "Suaranya datar, sama seperti tatapannya saat Jungkook menoleh keasal suara.

"Ehh, umm.. " Jungkook gugup, tangan Yugyeom yang masih mengelus perutnya di jauhkan.

"Jungkook, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini dengan pria yang belum aku kenal? Sampai harus mengabaikan telpon dan chat, juga meninggalkan Jimin dirumah? "

Jungkook buru-buru bangkit,

"Gyeom,ini suamiku.." Dia meraih lengan Taehyung untuk kemudian mengandengnya posesif.

Taehyung mendengus.

"Tuan,maaf.. Tapi bolehkan aku membawa pulang istri nakalku ini? Dirumah anak kami pasti mencari-cari Mommynya..."Taehyung tersenyum walau terlihat menahan marah. Jungkook diam.

Yugyeom yang masih kaget hanya mengangguk kecil, otaknya hanya merespon bahwa dia hanya perlu mengangguk.

Lalu Jungkook ditarik setelah Yugyeom mengangguk.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya, Taehyung.. "

Taehyung berhenti tepat didepan pintu mobil mereka, sekarang mereka berada di basemen.

"Siapa dia? " Jungkook menyerit, suara Taehyung dalam dan wajahnya sedikit seram.

"Temanku.. " jawabnya sambil. menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yakin hanya teman?.. "

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, kesal.

"Kenapa meragukan ku? " Niat hati ingin cari pembangkit mood. Kenapa malah semakin kesal dan tidak mau melihat Taehyung, yah?

"Aku telepon tidak diangkat, kamu meninggalkan anakmu dirumah, lalu aku bertemu kamu disini bersama pria lain dan pria itu mengelus perutmu dengan santai, aku suami mu lho, kalau lupa Jungkook...?" Nada suaranya datar, tapi yang untuk kali ini Jungkook tidak takut atau menciut. Rasa kesalnya lebih mendominasi.

"Dia mantanku, mau apa? Setidaknya dia mau menemaniku keluar, tidak seperti kamu yang punya segudang pekerjaan dan mengabaikan aku.. "

Taehyung terdiam,telak kalah.

Tapi dia melakukan ini demi mereka,menghela nafas.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi seperti ini? Merajuk?"

Jungkook memutar matanya,kesal.

Dia juga sebenarnya bingung, dari insiden kemari perasaanya terus makin memburuk ditambah tadi pagi. Maka saat Yugyeom mengajaknya bertemu dia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengiyakannya.

"Katakan sesuatu, bicarakan kalau memang menganjal bukan pergi dengan lelaki lain, kamu itu istriku.. "

"Aku tidak mengerti, Tae!! "teriaknya, air matanya mulai mengenang.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Aku berharap banyak denganmu, Kook.. Aku tidak tau apa yang kamu pikirkan atau apa yang membuatmu merasa kacau. Jika disaat seperti ini saja kamu tidak bisa percaya padaku, bagaimana nanti saat aku butuh kepercayaanmu? "

Jungkook terdiam, sepertinya dia mulai berfikir bahwa dirinya mulai keterlaluan.

Tapi jangan salahnya dirinya, perasaannya sedang kacau.

TBC.

Kemanaaaaa itu pembacaku yang Budiman? Pada bosennn ini sih yaaa samaaa ceritanyaaaa, ahhhhhhh emg crtanya payah. Aku tauk kokk. hiks hikss...

Semalem udah jadi part ini, tapi kecapean trus keboboan. Selamat liburan selamat baca selamat nangis liat merchandise Wingstourfinal yang harganya biking kantong tiris.

Hikshikshikssssss..

Jangan lupa review sayang syaangnya akuuu...

Candnim

@candnimkth (IG)


	11. Ch penulis galau

Katakan dimana letak salah dari Jeon Jungkook atau dimana kesan berlebihan dari sikap Kim Taehyung.

Hingga sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian itu keduanya bungkam total. Tidak berbicara, tidak bertegur sapa, tidak saling membantu dan tidak lagi tidur sekamar.

Jungkook diam karena merasa sakit, hatinya sakit dan menolak untuk mengalah akhir-akhir ini. Bisa jadi karena perasaannya yang makin naik turun.

Tapi yang dilakukan Taehyung akhir-akhir ini pun, membuatnya semakin kesal.

Bagai orang asing yang tinggal serumah, mungkin memang Jungkook sadar itu salahnya, terlalu kelewatan namun hati kecilnya enggan untuk berkata maaf terlebih dahulu. Egoisnya menang.

Siang ini Jungkook berencana untuk memasak didapur yang sudah beberapa hari ini Ia titipkan ke bibi Jung, setelah tadi pagi Ia hanya duduk makan masakkan yang dibuat bibi Jung jadi sekarang Ia ingin kembali memasak.

tetapi saat sesampainya Ia di dapur dia melihat bibi jung yang sedang sibuk dengan seorang wanita yang duduk rapih dimeja pantry.

Jina.

"Bibi masukkan mericanya jangan terlalu banyak. Taehyung tidak begitu suka pedas.. " Jungkook mencuri dengar.

"Ya nyonya.." balasan dari Bibi Jung yang masih repot dengan adukan dipanci miliknya.

Hingga akhirnya Jungkook mendekat.

"Bibi masak apa? "Dia bertanya dengan pelan sembari menengok isi dalam panci. Bibi Jung menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat Nonanya yang satu lagi keluar kamar disiang hari ini. Karena sebelumnya, Jungkook akan selalu memilih didalam kamar hingga makan siang tiba.

"Nyonya Jina ingin membuat sup seafood, Nonaa.. "Jawabnya. Sembari tetap mengaduk masakkannya.

"Uhmm, apaa ada makanan yang lain? " Tanyanya. Sekedar informasi, Jungkook itu alergi makanan laut.

"Hari ini special permintaan dari Nyonya Jina, makanannya serba Seafood.. " Jawabnya lagi, Jungkook beralih menatap Jina yang menatapnya kosong.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka Jungkook? Taehyung sangat menyukainya, kupikir kau suka.. Maafkan aku karena sudah seenaknya mencampuri urusan dapurmuu.. " Jina berkata, membuat Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

Lalu mengangguk.

Mengalah lebih baik,pikirnya.

"Kurasa aku akan makan diluar, Bibi.. " Setelahnya melenggang pergi menuju ruang televisi.

Menyisakan Bibi Jung yang mengangguk mengerti.

Menonton teve mungkin meredakan emosi yang akhir-akhir ini kurang stabil, ucapnya dalam hati.

Duduk disofa dan meraih remote, mencari-cari chanel bagus.

Dapat.

Sebuah reality show tentang hewan anjing yang begitu Setia dan ingat kepada sang majikan walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun hilang. Reality show itu membungkus cerita dengan apik.

Jungkook hampir terbawa suasana,sebelum sebuah suara kursi roda terdengar berjalan mendekatinya.

Tidak dekat,namun juga tidak begitu jauh posisinya dengan Jina sekarang.

Jungkook mencoba abai,lalu mereka terhanyut.

Hingga lima belas menit kemudian.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi "Bahkan, anjing yang hilang arahpun dan tidak memiliki perasaan yang utuh seperti manusia akhirnya akan kembali ke pemiliknya yang pertama, Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun ilang arah.. Aku sangat terkesan, bagaimana denganmu?" Jina menoleh kearahnya, dan seperti menunjukkan sedikit senyum miring.

Jungkook termangun, kaget. Sangking kagetnya sampai tercekat saat ingin menjawab.

Kenapa Jungkook jadi berfikir tentang Suaminya?

Tidak mungkinkan, istri pertama suaminya ini menyamakan Taehyung dengan Anjing?

Atau memang Ia?

Lalu ini semacam bendera yang Jina kibarkan untuknya mendeklarasikan kubu mereka?

Akhirnya Jungkook bangkit, terlalu banyak fikiran jadi membuatnya pusing.

Dia hendak berjalan menuju kamar Jimin sebelum kembali terdengar suara.

"Heii, anjing tempat mu bukan disana.. "Langkah Jungkook terhenti dan lalu menatap Jina menyerit tidak suka yang menatap lurus kearah teve.

Hendak berbicara, namun mata Jungkook ikut mengikuti arah mata lawannya.

Oh anjing itu?

Menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan sembari mengelus perutnya yang agaknya terasa kurang nyaman.

-Kim-

Jimin tertidur dengan tenang siang ini, terlihat dari cara dia memeluk guling kuningnya dengan lembut. Jungkook tersenyum. Berada didekat anak ini membuat hatinya tenang.

Dia mulai merebahkan badan disamping tubuh mungil Jimin, lalu mencium pelipis sang anak. Dia merogoh ponselnya lalu memberika sebuah pesan teks ke seseorang. Tersenyum. kecil lalu beralih kembali memeluk Jimin dan menghirup aroma telon yang sangat menghangatkan.

Tak lama matanya memberat lalu tertidur.

Jungkook membuka mata disaat dirasanya seseorang menoel-noel pipinya geli.

"Mommy, bangun.. bangun.. hihihi"Disambut dengan wajah sumeringah anaknya. Jungkook ikut tersenyum lalu mencium singkat sebelum matanya beralih kearah jam yang berada nakas samping ranjang Jimin.

Pukul empat sore.

"Bangun Chim, mandi lalu makan.. Pasti lapar kan? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan untuk makan siang? "Jimin bangkit diikuti sang mommy yang masih sibuk berfikir.

"Mommy chim lapar, nanti makannya nambah-nambah boleh? " Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Sampai Chim puas, mommy perbolehkan.. "Jawabnya.

Setelah memandikan Jimin dan membersihkan diri yang diikuti pula oleh Jimi yang menunggu dikamar sang mommy akhirnya mereka keluar kamar untuk bertemu bibi jung.

"Kenapa tidak dibangun kan, Jimin jadi tidak makan siang, Bi.. "

Bibi Jung, menyerit.

"Nyonya sudah bangunkan, tapi kalian tidak mau bangun katanya Nona.. " Jawabnya. Jungkook menukikan alisnya.

Apa Ia dan Jimin selelap itu?

"Lalu dimana Kak Jina, Bii? "

"Ikut, Tuan .. Nona,katanya merasa sendirian dan memaksa ikut ke kantor.. "

Ahhh paham, jadi gitu yah.

Baiklah.

"Mmy lapar... "rengek sang anak.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Mau makan apa anak mommy? "

"Sosis besar boleh mmy? Tapi banyak, Chim lapar.. "

Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu menyuruh Jimin duduk diam di kursi makan sebelum dia memasak makan malam untuk anak tercinta.

Sudah masuk makan malam bukan.??

Setelah makan malam keduanya duduk diatas kasur milik Jungkook sembari menonton teve yang menampilkan gambar pororo.

"Ade bungsu kapan kelual mommy? Chim ingin cepat-cepat sekolah.. "Jimin mengelus perut mommynya sejenak teve dilupakan.

"Sabar sayang tunggu sembilan Bulan dulu, karena kalau cepat-cepat nanti adiknya keluarnya kecil.. "

Jelasnya, Jimin mengangguk ingin kembali bertanya namun suara soundtrack film tersebut mengurungkannya dan malah kembali asik bernyanyi. Jungkook tersenyum kembali.

Hah, bisakan Jimin kita bersama sampai akhir? Mommy baru mengenalmu, tapi mommy sayang sekali padamu, sungguh. Ucapnya dalam hati sembari mengelus sayang rambut Jimin.

"Jungkook.. "Kedua terkesiap. Kaget.

Belum selesai mereka kaget pintu terjebeleban terbuka.

"Ada apa ,Taehyung? "Tanya Jungkook bingung, Jimin sangking kagetnya memeluk Jungkook erat.

Tatapan pria itu tajam, kesal, marah. Jungkook berdiri dengan masih Jimin dipelukkannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang didepan pintu saat ingin memasuki apartement, kupikir aku mengenalnya... "

Datar sekali berbicaranya, membuat Jungkook menghela nafas. Suaminya semakin marah ya?

"Lelaki ini menitipkan ini, dia bilang untuk nyonya besar yang sedang hamil.. Ah, itu temanmu yang waktu itukan?? "

Jungkook masih terdiam, sedangkan Jimin masih terlihat memeluk Mommynya. Dan Taehyung seperti tersadar bahwa didepan mereka ada jimin.

"Jimin tinggalkan Mommy dan Daddy, main diluar dengan Mama dulu, maukan? "Tanya Taehyung pada sang anak yang dijawab oleh gelengan dengan wajah cemberut khas anak-anak.

"Daddy ingin berbicara dengan Mommy sayang.. "Bujuk Taehyung, sikecil kembali menggeleng.

"Daddy mau mayah mayah sama Mommy, Chim sayang mommy, mommy gak boleh dimayahi. Daddy jahat sama mommy.. "Mencelos, Taehyung memang agaknya lumayan fatal hampir meluapkan emosinya didepan sang anak.

"Daddy tidak memarahi mommy sayang.. "Suara Jungkook lembut sekali. Jimin menatap sang mommy.

"Tapi tadi Ddy, teliak teliak mmy.. Chim takut.. "Keluhnya, matanya malah memerah ikut merasakan sepertinya.

"Tidak sayang, daddy sayang mommy. Tidak mungkin daddy marahin mommy.. Sekarang main dulu dengan mama, okeh? "

"Chim tidak mau ddy, chim mau dengan mommy. Ihhhh"

Kedua menghela nafas emosi Taehyung hendak mencapai puncak,dengan sigap Jungkook meraih tangannya. Mengelusnya pelan.

Sepertinya mengalah untuk kali ini akan lebih baik.

"Aku akan tidurkan sebentar,nanti kita bicara lagi.." Dengan itu Jungkook membawa Jimin didalam gendongannya menuju kamar Jimin.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Jungkook memasuki kamarnya. Taehyung duduk dipinggir kasur dengan pakaian santainya.

Menatap Jungkook lelah, hati Jungkook meringis. Rindu akan aroma milik Taehyung yang beberapa hari ini tidak berkeliaran disekitar nya.

Sibungsi yang rindu Daddynya juga, sepertinya menambah kadar rindu semakin kuat.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, kumohon.. "Taehyung memulainya Jungkook berdiri tepat didepannya.

Diam sebagaii jawaban.

"Kumohon, Kook.. Jangan lakukan ini.. Aku sudah cukup brengsek saat ini, jangan sampai aku harus tambah brengsek hanya karena sikapmu.. Kumohon.. "

Jungkook agaknya sedikit mendengus.

Pikirnya Jungkook tidak sama tersiksanya, tidak sama sakitnya?

Melihat Taehyung tidur dengan istri pertamanya itu.

Taehyung meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook, menciumnya dalam.

Sengatan listrik itu kembali.

Jungkook terkesima, bagaimana cara Taehyung yang sederhana membuat segala perasaan kacaunya hilang seketika itu luar biasa hebat.

"Aku mencintai Jina, sungguh.. "

Dan Jungkook kembali menarik tangannya, si bodoh ini. Pikirnya.

Taehyung kembali menarik tangan Jungkook sekaligus menarik badannya, menaruh tangan itu di pundaknya sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, sayang.. "

Cih.

"Aku mencintai Jina, sangat. Dia dan Jimin segalanya bagikuu--"

Ucapannya terputus, hampir membuat Jungkook jengah.

"--Itu dulu. Sebelum kamu datang, kamu datang memberikan aku yang tiga tahun ini selalu sepi menjadi terisi, memberikan aku yang dingin ini menghangat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Kali ini, aku jatuh Cinta telak padamu.. Hingga rasanya sesak menahan sendiri.."Dengan tarikan nafas, Jungkook terpaku lidahnya kelu.

Taehyung mengutarakan isi hatinya? Saat ini? Now? Jigeum?

"Aku merasa brengsek untuk Jina, sungguh aku mencintainya sampai sekarang pun masih. Tapi entah sejak kapan perasaan itu berubah untukmu lebih besar, aku tidak suka saat kamu berbincang dengan lelaki lain, tidak suka saat tersenyum untuk mereka tidak suka saat diam saja disentuh mereka, aku juga tidak suka kamu abaikan, tidak suka kamu anggap sebagai angin. Aku suamimu, aku mencintaimu tapi aku juga merasa bodo karena memberikan hati disaat hati ini seharusnya terkunci untuk satu orang... Aku tidak bisa memilih satu diantara kalian, kalian berharga Jungkook, kamu dengan Jimin dan sibungsu.. Dan Jina yang selama tiga tahun ini aku tunggu.. "

Jungkook masih diam mendengarkan, dia dapat melihat sebagaimana frustasinya Taehyung bahkan mata suaminya ini memerah.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengelus bahu itu pelan. Dia seorang psikolog. Tentu tau dan dapat merasakan perasaan apa yang Taehyung rasakan saat ini.

Tapi dia menolak tegas untuk semakin hayut, posisinya sekarang bukanlah seorang dokter jiwa tetapi istri yang menjadi alasan lelaki didepannya bimbang dengan perasaanya sendiri.

"Dan kamu perlu tahu, isi hati ini bahkan sudah dipenuhi olehmu, kumohon jangan jadikan aku brengsek untuk kedua kalinya untuk kalian"

Akhirnya Jungkook mengalah dan memeluk Taehyung erat, dimana posisinya sama seperti diawal. Jungkook yang berdiri dan Taehyung yang terduduk.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu.. "

Jungkook mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Akupun, aku juga mencintaimu, Taehyung.. "Setitik air mata jatuh tidak banyak hanya setitik. Tanda perasaan lega

-KJ-

Mereka sudah terlentang dikasur bersebelahan dengan tangan yang masih saling genggam.

"Aku meminta Mingyu, karena aku tahu pasti keluar tanpa meminta izin akan jadi masalah.. "Jungkook. tersenyum sembari menyamankan posisi kepalanya didada bidang Taehyung.

"Aku lupa, ternyata Mingyu sudah didepan apartement terlalu sibuk oleh chim.. "

Saat hendak membalas bunyi ponsel terdengar.

Taehyung meraih dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya Jina? "

"Perutmu sakit? "Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang mendongakkan kepalanya dari dada Taehyung.

"Ya, baiklah akan ku temani.. "

Lalu telepon tertutup.

"Ada apa? " Tanya Jungkook, wajahnya tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Jina merasa perutnya sakit.. "Taehyung bangkit, dimana membuat Jungkook pun bangkit.

"Lalu? "

"Dia ingin aku menjaganya dikamarnya.. "

Jungkook. merenggut.

"Tapi kamu baru bilang bahwa mencintaiku..."

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu Kook sangat, tapi dia juga prioritasku.. "

Bangkit hendak berjalan, "Kalau kamu pergi--"

"Jangan egois ,Kook.!!! "Nadanya tegas.

"Jahat, Taehyung aku bahkan baru ingin tidur tenang setelah seminggu kemarin susah tidur! "

Lagi dan lagi.

"Maafkan aku ,sayang. Kumohon mengerti posisiku.. "

"Terserah.!! "Jungkook menyelimuti dirinya hingga tak terlihat. Merajuk berharap Taehyung membatalkan niatnya menghampiri Jina.

Tapi tak lama bunyi pintu terbuka dan tertutup datang sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Dan entah kenapa Jungkook kembali menangis untuk malam ini.

TBC.

Dubidubidu, Pliseu ini ga akan jadi uttaran. Palingan jadi anak jalanan atau ga Cinta pitri yang pny segudang season. Hahahahahahahaha.

Terimakasih buat pembaca yang manis manis, walau sebagian sudah hilang respek sama ini cerita.

Hiks, dibaca dan direview plispliseuuuuu...

Kalau emg love sm ini Cerita.

aoiyaa, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PACAR SAYANG [ Semoga kedepannya semakin baik, ganteng rezeki lancar. terus juga hal-hal yang sempet jadi beban dihapuskan. 2018 jadi tahunnya kamu sama Bts semoga yang ditakutkan tidak terjadi dan yang jadi hanya hal-hal baiknya saja.

Goodluck ya Pacar Kookie [

Triple kill,

Barengan up sama Angry Kim's dan Crt baru.

Candnim.

Love.


	12. Penulis ngantuk dini hari up

Jungkook berjalan keluar kamar saat dirasa terdengar suara Jimin menangis diluar, untuk informasi sekarang masih jam setengah enam pagi.

Sebenarnya sih, Jungkook sudah bangun dari setengah jam lalu tapi malasnya membuat Ia tetap tertidur manis dikasur.

"Jimin kenapa? "Jungkook meraih bocah imut itu. Menariknya menuju gendongan. Disana terlihat Jina yang duduk di kursi roda tidak jauh dari Jimin.

Dan bocah itu langsung memeluknya erat.

"Mau sama mommy, sama mommy.. "Rancaunya keras.

"Ia ini sama mommy sayang.. "Jungkook mengelus pundak Jimin halus sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badannya pelan.

"Tidak mau sama yang lain, Mommy saja.. "Katanya lagi, pelukkannya semakin erat. Jungkook menyerit bingung.

Lalu menatap Jina, hendak bertanya.

Tapi sebuah perkataan benar-benar menohoknya.

"Jimin tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, siapa wanita yang seharusnya Ia panggil Mommy... Aku hanya mengajarkannya untuk memanggilku Mommy, apa itu salah? " Tatapannya datar tidak merasa salah sama sekali.

Jungkook menghela nafas, lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau benar-benar wanita baik seperti yang Taehyung katakan? "Perkataan itu membuat Jungkook terhenti dari jalannya lalu berbalik menatap Jina yang memiliki pandangan kosong terhadapnya.

"Jika iya, kau tahu bukan aku menganggapmu sebagai adik walau kita jarang berbicara dan baru kenal beberapa saat. Kau mungkin paham perasaanku.. Jadi bisakah,setelah melahirkan nanti tinggalkan bayi itu dan pergi dari rumah ini.. Biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengan keluargaku, tanpa ada kamu.. Aku berjanji akan merawat anak itu seperti anakku sendiri.. "

Jungkook tertohok, hatinya sesak.

Tak mampu berbicara, "Ak-aku akan pergi, jika Taehyung yang menyuruh ku meninggalkannya.. "Jawabannya singkat. Lalu berjalan kembali menjauh membawa Jimin yang tidak disangka tertidur dipelukkannya.

-Kim-

Jungkook menatap datar laptop didepannya yang menampilkan Microsoft word dengan dua ratus delapan puluh enam halaman. Jimin sedang tertidur manis dikasurnya.

Menghela nafas lalu memorinya kembali kebeberapa saat yang lampau.

Dimana dirinya yang tak pernah berniat menikah dengan siapapun. Tidak berniat memiliki anak, ataupun mencintai lelaki sebegini dalamnya.

Seminggu setelah Jina sadar Jungkook sudah memikirkan ini, memikirkan untuk pergi dari rumah ini dan merawat bayinya sendiri.

Sungguh, saat itu dia merasa kecewa akan nasib yang menerpanya. Dulu sekali, sesaat sebelum dia menerima pernikahan ini. Yang Ia fikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana membuat sebuah buku dengan tema pernikahan seorang pria dengan lebih dari satu wanita dalam aspek psikologi.

Dia sempat membuat beberapa buku, tidak. Hanya berduet dengan seseorang yang memang bergerak dibagian psikolog dan juga seorang editor. Namun tidak banyak yang dapat Jungkook lakukan saat itu, makanya dia mencobanya. Tepat ketika Ibu Taehyung berbicara ingin mencari seorang menantu maka Jungkook menyerahkan dirinya, karena memang ide yang terlintas hanya itu.

Karena disitu Ia berfikir menjadi seorang istri kedua mungkin akan sangat memiliki tantangan, belum lagi lelaki ini Cinta mati dengan istrinya. Dia merasa tertantang.

Ia pikir tidak mungkin jatuh Cinta dengan lelaki itu, Ia pikir tidak akan mungkin sulit melepas lelaki itu walau memang dia sempat terpana oleh kesetiaan yang dimiliki Taehyung.

Naas, semudah itu Ia mengajukan diri sebagai menantu semudah itu pula Ia jatuh Cinta dengan Taehyung.

Dan mengandung anaknya.

Jungkook pikir ini karma untuknya yang menganggap remeh pernikahan. Juga menganggap remeh Cinta tapi toh dirinya sudah kena karma.

Sekarang bagaimana saja Ia menerima karma dan melewatinya.

Jungkook kembali menghela nafas. Lelah, ingin keluar.

Tetapi anaknya akan sangat membutuhkan Ayah. Belum lagi Jimin. Dia masih memerlukan Jungkook disampingnya. Dan bagaimana Taehyung? Lalu bagaimana dengan hatinya?

Jungkook benar-benar merindukan hidup datar tanpa masalah hati seperti dulu.

Kepalanya telengkup diatas meja. Mendengusi kelakuannya yang tidak pernah berubah dan selalu gegabah saat mengambil keputusan.

"Tinggal terus sakit, atau pergi tapii keduanya sama-sama buat sakit... " monolognya.

-KJ-

Siang ini Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Namjoon dicaffe tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu jika sedang senggang.

"Ku pikir aku mencintainya Hyung.. "Namjoon menatap bingung sesaat setelah meminum latte yang tadi sempat Ia pesan.

"Ya, tentu dia istrimu.. "Jawab Namjoon sekenanya. Well, walau tidak disebutkan Namjoon paham bahwa sepupunya ini sedang dirundung masalah hati.

"Aku mencintainya, bagaimana bisa terjadi? "Taehyung mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Namjoon menghela nafas nya kemudian.

"Kupikir kau bahagia, yah... Kau tau pria mana yang tidak bahagia memiliki istri duaa.. Dan kelihatannya mereka baik-baik saja.,tidak ada pertengkaran atau lainnya.. "

Kini giliran Taehyung yang menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak akan tahu iisi hati seorang wanita, Hyung. Mereka pandai menyembunyikan perasaan dan aku seperti lelaki yang pura-pura tidak tahu padahal paham mereka sakit.. "

Namjoon pikir menikah dua kali itu menyenangkan, dirinya bergidik saat bisa melihat bayangan Seokjin menangis hebat jika itu terjadi.

"Hei.. Jangan mengeluh Taehyung, kau ini prianya bersikaplah adil untuk keduanya. Kupikir itu mungkin akan mengurangi rasa sakit keduanya.. "

"andai kau paham Hyung, bagiku mungkin adil bagaimana jika mereka merasa berat sebelah? "

"Itulah saat mu bertindak, heii kau kepala rumah tangganya.. Seharusnya mereka mendengarkanmu.. "

Taehyung berfikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk sepenuhnya membenarkan ucapan Namjoon.

"Kupikir, aku tidak akan mau menikah dan mempunyai istri dua.. " Namjoon memainkan jarinya digagang gelas kopinya. Taehyung terkekeh sinis.

"Dan kau akan merasakan bagaimana frustasi seperti diriku? "

Namjoon menggeleng cepat sembari mengucapkan kata tidak berkali-kali dan keduanya sedikit tertawa.

Jungkook tertidur bersama Jimin dengan tenang sebelum seseorang mengusik dengan cara memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, matanya terbuka lalu menoleh penciumannya lebih dulu menangkap Wangi khas dari seseorang yang selama ini membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman.

Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung, baru pulang? " Jungkook membalikannya badannya untuk terlentang dan tangan Taehyung semakin bebas mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak membesar.

"Iyaa, kenapa jam segini sudah tertidur? "tanya bibirnya mengecup kening kanan Jungkook halus dan berkali-kali.

Manis sekali.

Jungkook sedikit tersenyum lalu meremas piyama tidur Taehyung dibagian dada. Meluapkan rasa rindu dengan menyerukan kepalanya kedalam leher Taehyung.

Mencari posisi nyaman nya ibu hamil.

"Jimin sedang kurang enak badan setelah beberapa jam menangis tadi, tapi sekarang sudah baikkan. Jadi mau tidur bersama ku.. "Taehyung menjerit mendekap Jungkook lebih erat.

"Kenapa chim menangis? "Tanyanya, Jungkook menggeleng kecil. Lalu sebuah elusan diperutnya semakin menambah kesan nyaman membuatnya mengantuk.

"Besok ikut bersamaku dan jina? "Pergerakan tangan Jungkook yang hendak mengelus dada Taehyung terhenti.

"kemana? " Katanya datar, teringat perkataan wanita itu tadi siang.

"Jina akan chek up dan aku mau kamu juga chek up.. Bungsu harus dapat yang terbaik.. "Jawabnya, niat Jungkook menolak.

Dia benar tidak mau satu mobil dengan wanita tersebut.

Tapi,

"Dengarkan suamimu, ya Kookie.. "Dan pikiran yang baru saja ingin Ia keluarkan tertelan kembali.

Hening sembari Taehyung mengelus kepala Jungkook yang berada diceruk lehernya berkali-kali memberikan ciuman kecil.

"Jungkook.. "Jungkook mendongak menatap sang suami, lalu bibit mereka bertemu.

Malam semakin larut dan ciuman semakin dalam.

Jungkook mendorong sedikit, memberikan ruang untuk keduanya bernafas.

"Jimin... "

Taehyung melirik anaknya yang tertidur pulas, tapi bagaimana pula hasratnya tiba-tiba tidak dapat ditahan.

Sumpah Ia ingin Jungkooknya.

"Pindah kamar? " Jungkook hendak menolak. Tapi wajah memelas Taehyung membuat dirinya pasrah.

"Aku janji tidak lama, dan hanya bermain sekali.. "Katanya menyakini. Jungkook menatap putranya walau akhirnya bangkit bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum.

Lalu mereka menghilang dipintu dan memasuki kamar lain yang tersisa, kamar tamu.

-JK-

"Nanti sehabis kalian Chek up aku akan mengantar pulang dan kembali bekerja.. "Jina menatap Jungkook yang sibuk memasangkan dasi diruang makan. Setelah sarapan yang agak telat karena Taehyung yang masih tertidur dua puluh menit sebelum jam delapan mereka sekarang siap pergi ke rumah sakit.

Jina bisa dengan pasti melihat warna merah dileher Jungkook walau samar dan walau ditutupi scarf manis tetap saja itu terlalu mencolok.

Tidak sebenarnya mungkin orang yang melihat tidak akan cukup jeli, tapi bagi Jina tidak. Karena semalam dia sedikit terusik dan sakit karena mendengar suara mereka.

Sakit hati, menangis jadi pilihan. Wanita selalu seperti itu.

Tapi yang Ia lakukan sekarang hanya diam, toh Jungkook itu istri suaminya.

Jungkook duduk didepan disamping kursi kemudi, dengan Jimin yang berada di pangkuaannya.

Anak kecil itu tertawa kecil, mengemaskan sekali.

"Mommy, akan kelumah sakit. peliksa adik bungchu... ihihihi"tawanya sambil memeluk dan mengelus perut Jungkook. Yang dibalas kekehan manis dari Jungkook Taehyung yang melihat mengacak pelan rambut halus jimin.

Gemas.

Tak luput dari tatapan Jina, tentu saja...

Mereka begitu mesra membuat Jina merasa dirinyalah yang menjadi perusak kebahagian orang lain.

Hingga sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jungkook masuk ruang lebih dulu. Dan Jina menunggunya dengan sabar diluar sendirian, tentu Jimin yang tidak mau ditinggal bersamanya ikut kedalam untuk melihat adik bungsunya.

Hatinya pilu, tapi dia bisa apa?

Rasanya ingin mati saja disaat-saat seperti ini...

Lalu ketika saat Jina masuk, Jungkook ditinggal diluar berdua Jimin diruang tunggu.

Melihat dari jauh Taehyung yang mengelus dan tertawa bersama Jina bukan lah sesuatu yang mudah untuk ibu hamil kita.

Rasanya hatinya pun sama tercekik, rasanya tidak sanggup berbagi.

Tapi, apa mau dikata. Dia adalah bagian yang seharusnya tidak ada di cerita mereka.

Menghela nafas, lalu memeluk Jimin yang duduk manis dipangkuannya.

Jadi, Kim Taehyung bagaimana jika sikap yang menurut mu adil malah membuat mereka tersakiti?

Jungkook duduk didepan laptopnya, menatap barisan kata yang Ia tulis beberapa waktu ini.

Pikirannya kosong, entah.

Bayinya baik-baik saja, kesehatannya membaik tapi hatinya resah tidak ingin ditinggal sang suami.

Katakan dia egois, ya memang Jungkook mengakuinya dengan pasti. Tapi demi Tuhan Ia mencintai Taehyung sangat.

Jina menghela nafas kesal, memukul berkali-kali kakinya yang terjulur manis di kasur.

Jika saja Ia sudah mampu berjalan, jika saja dia mampu berdiri tanpa alat bantu. Mungkin yang akan memasak setiap hari dirinya bukan Jungkook, yang akan memakaikan dasi untuk Taehyung dirinya bukan Jungkook yang akan dipanggil Mommy dirinya bukan Jungkook .

Rasanya kesal hampir mati, membuat dia menangis tak tertahankan. Sesak, mau mati. Batinnya teriak.

Tapi tidak mungkin.

Karena penulis belum mau ada yang meninggal ataupun pergi dari rumah seorang kim taehyung.

Okay, TBC dulu okkay.

Ini tugas numpuk gila gaes.

Jadi kalau up pendek sorry. kalau up lama sorry.

Aku udah bilang yah, ini up terakhir aku Bulan ini see you soon.

Byeeee..

Jangan lupa review gaesssss, kalau gaaaa ga akan aku terusin!

Candnim.

luv u.


	13. Nih Up ato Bukan hayooo?

Bae Jina, wanita cantik yang mempunyai senyum menenangkan. Yang selalu jadi candu untuk lelaki Kim agar tetap berada disekitarnya. Tentu, sebelum tiga tahun belakangan ini. Dan sebelum wanita bernama Jeon Jungkook meraih dan menempati posisinya secara sempurna. Menyisakan rasa sakit berdenyut didalam hatinya.

"Jina? Kim Taehyung, apa tidak ada pilihan lain? " Ini suara dari Ibu Taehyung sesaat setelah dirinya diperkenalkan Jina kepada beliau. Jina memundurkan langkahnya saat mendengarkan penuturan tersebut bersembunyi persis dibelakang tembok kayu restoran tertutup tersebut. Dia baru saja dari kamar mandi setelah menelan makanan yang tersedia saat makan malam bersama Ibu Taehyung.

"Apa maksud ibu? Jina baik, bu.. "Balasan yang terdengar yang Ia yakini berasal dari suara Taehyung. Ya tentu Taehyung, memang ada siapa lagi didalam.

"Aku tidak menyukainya.. "Tiba-tiba saja hati Jina seperti tertimpa beban berat.

Kenapa?, pikirnya

"Aku hanya tidak menyukainya, Kim!! "Jelas ibunya saat Taehyung bertanya kenapa dengan lirih.

"Dengan atau tanpa restu Ibu, aku akan tetap menikahi pilihanku!! " Ibu mau pun Jina paham, bahwa kata-kata itu mutlak.

Maka dari saat itu pula, Bae Jina positif menjadi musuh kasat mata bagi sang Ibu.

\--JK--

Jina menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya, memandang mendungnya langit membuat hatinya semakin dingin. Kalau saja dia tidak duduk dikursi roda ini, mungkin sekarang dirinya sedang memasak sesuatu untuk pemuda Kim dan Jimin nya.

Hela nafas, apa mungkin nasibnya akan berakhir dengan istri yang dimadu sampai mati? Rasa nya melelahkan untuk tetap seperti ini sampai mati.

Jina menatap cincin perkawinannya dengan Taehyung, simple juga manis. Taehyung saat itu berusaha keras untuk mencarikan apa yang di inginkan Jina. Taehyung adalah lelaki luar biasa yang selalu membuat dirinya jatuh Cinta dengan berbagai macam perlakuan manis yang tak terbayangkan. Tapi itu dulu.

Penulis tekankan sekali lagi itu dulu.

Yah dulu, dan Jina sangat merindukan bagaimana Taehyung memeluk dirinya erat sesaat setelah melepas sepatunya sehabis pulang. Lalu setianya Jina menemani Taehyung bergadang karena lelaki itu masih harus mengurus berkas-berkas di ruang kerja dan berakhir Jina yang akan digendong karena tertidur dengan pulas disofa. Atau bagaimana Taehyung dengan manisnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil saat mereka bangun dipagi hari.

Sumpah semuanya itu dirindukan oleh Jina hingga tanpa sadar air mata menetes perlahan. Hati nya sakit, mengingat itu semua. Meruntuki nasib lagi dan lagi hingga lelah. Menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam padanya.

Kenapa tidak sekalian mati kalau begitu, pikirnya sesaat tetapi kemudian menghela nafas.

Taehyung masih membutuhkannya, pikirnya menenangkan diri sendiri.

Pada kenyataannya Taehyung bahkan jarang untuk tidur berdua dengannya.

\--KTH--

Tidak tahu, tapi pagi ini Jeon Jungkook bangun dengan mood yang semakin kurang baik daripada semalam padahal trimester sudah terlewat hampir empat Bulan. Iya sekarang kandungannya sudah masuk tujuh Bulan. Dua Bulan lagi dan adik bungsu Enchim akan keluar menambah kebahagian keluarga mereka.

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung yang masih tidur dengan pulas, membuat Taehyung yang enggan membuka mata di jam enam pagi itu pun terpaksa membuka dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa? "tanya Taehyung, Jungkook merenggut.

"Temani masak... "Taehyung sedikit membulatkan mulutnya, ada apa dengan istrinya. Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya.

"Masih mengantuk.. "Jawabnya, sekedar informasi Kim Taehyung bahkan baru bisa tidur saat jam dua pagi tadi selain sibuk karena kerjaa kantor itu juga karena Jimin yang agak rewel dan Jungkook yang entah kenapa moodnya kurang baik.

Tapi tetap sih, Jungkook yang buat susu dan menenangkan. Kim Taehyung hanya duduk disamping dan mengelus kepala Jimin sayang.

"Kalau tidak mau aku tidak mau masak.. "telaknya, Taehyung meringis.

Ada Jimin, Jina belum Taehyung dan Jungkook ah bibi Jung juga.

Nanti kalau Jungkook tidak masak mereka makan apa? Delivery bisa kok, tae. Pikirnya.

Ah bibi Jung juga bisa, tambahnya lagi.

Jungkook merenggut bibirnya tercebik manis sekali.

"Bibi Jung akan memasak kalau begitu.. "kata Taehyung lalu kita bisa melihat Jungkook yang melempar bantal kearahnya kesal.

"Mati sana Kim!!! "

Oouhh...

Kim Taehyung dalam masalah.

Selesai sarapan Taehyung membantu Jina memasuki kamarnya, memberikannya obat dengan telaten lalu mengusap rambutnya manis.

"Minggu ini, mau keluar berdua? "Tanya Taehyung, Jina mengerjap.

"Hanya berdua? "Si Kim tersenyum tampan lalu mengangguk.

"Ya hanya berdua.. Mau kan? "Tidak perlu diajak berkali-kali Jina menganggukan kepalanya antusias. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum manis sekali.

"Baik aku pergi kerja dulu, baik-baik..--Ah dan ya, Eumm Jungkookie sedang sensitif kalau dia berkata hal yang tidak-tidak biarkan saja.. "

Jina mengangguk lalu Taehyung menghilang dari pintu kamarnya sesaat setelah mencium keningnya hangat.

Dua hari lagi Ia akan jalan-jalan keluar dengan Taehyung, pemikirannya membuat hatinya berbunga amat dahsyat.

Ciye..

Taehyung niatnya pamit dengan Jungkook yang bergelung dikasur setelah sarapan. Ah iya akhirnya sarapan dibuat oleh Jungkook juga tentu dengan sedikit paksaan dan Taehyung akhirnya menemaninya untuk memasak. Bahkan sangking ngantuknya si pria Kim berkali-kali teratuk meja makan saat dia menunggu sang istri kedua memasak.

"Sayang... "Jungkook menoleh kearahnya sengit. Taehyung menelan ludah perlahan meraih tangan sang wanita halus membuat Jungkook terduduk dikasur bersender pada kepala ranjang. Dan Taehyung tetap berdiri sambil mengelus tangan yang Ia genggam.

"Aku pergi kerja.. Baik--"

"Tidak boleh!! "

Eiyy, si manja ini!

"Harus, kalau aku tidak kerja mau makan apa? " Jungkook mencebik.

"Taehyung bodoh! "Taehyung mengangguk pasrah.

"Iya aku bodoh, jadi aku berangkat kerja okkay? "Dan gelengan diberikan Jungkook dia meraih Taehyung lalu memeluk pinggang lelaki itu erat.

"Jangan kerja hari ini jangan kerja.. "pintanya lirih.

Taehyung menganga bingung, ada apa sih dengan wanitanya yang satu ini. Benar-benar perasaannya terombang ambing sekali.

"Kim Jungkook, kenapa eoh? "

Jungkook menggeleng perlahan, mendongak meski masih memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Adik bungsu mau Daddy tetap dirumah, bisa? "Taehyung menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Hari ini akan ada rapat orang inggris akan datang untuk investasi ,Sayang.. "

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut denganmu kerja.. "

Mutlak.

Dan akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk Kim Taehyung.

\--KJ-

Jungkook duduk diam dipinggir ruangan menanti sang suami yang sedang memimpin rapat.

Demi apapun, Jungkook mulai bosan. Wajahnya merenggut menatap sang suami yang juga sedang menatapnya khawatir.

Taehyung paham, dua jam duduk diam bagi perempuan hamil akan membuat pinggang jadi kaku dan pegal. Tapi Jungkook sudah diingatkan dan diperingati tetap memaksa ikut.

Jungkook memijat pahanya lalu sesekali memukul pinggangnya pelan. Mau keluar tapi maunya lihat Taehyung terus.

Kenapa jadi serba salah?

Duduk diam, dan masih tahu diri untuk tidak membuat keributan.

Kan Taehyung berkata kalau investor ini dari inggris kalau dia tidak punya sikap baik nanti nanti investor bisa tidak jadi tanda tangan kontrak.

Sekarang yang sedang berdiri di podium adalah seseorang yang Jungkook yakini sebagai ketua yang membuat produk. Dia apik dari cara menjelaskan. Tetapi tiba-tiba Jungkook lihat Taehyung berdiri lalu berjalan kearah dirinya.

Jungkook menyerit bingung.

"Kenapa pukul-pukul pinggang? Pegal ya? Kan sudah dibilang tunggu di ruang kerja aku saja"Taehyung berjongkok didepan dirinya membuat yang lain memperhatikan. Dan Jungkook risih jadi bahan perhatian.

"Adik bungsu mau dekat daddynya"Balasnya berbisik. Lalu mendorong sedikit badan Taehyung.

"Duduk lagi sana! "Kata Jungkook, Taehyung menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayo keruanganku.. "Taehyung bangkit meraih tangan Jungkook yang langsung ditepis.

"Tidak mau, kamu kan lagi rapat!! "Taehyung menghela nafas sabar.

"Iya, tapi kamu pegal.. Aku ga tega.. "

"Ihh, aku mau disini.. " Keras kepala sekali, pikir Taehyung.

"Sayang dengarkan aku, okay? "tegasnya, Jungkook terdiam mencebik makin jadi.

Taehyung berbalik lalu menundukkan kepala sebentar.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tapi sepertinya Istri saya sudah terlalu lama duduk disini, saya mohon izin untuk tidak ikut rapat selanjutnya dan akan diteruskan oleh bawahan saya. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang perusahaan kami berikan.. " Lalu setelahnya mengangkat Jungkook dalam gendongangannya. Membuat wanita itu memerah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher sang suami. Malu.

"Rapatnya, Taehyung.. "bisik Jungkook lirih.

"Kenapa ibu hamil sepertimu jadi memikirkan rapat, eoh? "

"Tapi katamu itu penting.. "balas Jungkook.

Taehyung sedikit tersenyum kepada karyawan yang memberikan salam padanya.

"Lebih penting anakku.. "Telaknya, lalu Jungkook hanya terus memposisikan badannya dengan nyaman di gendongan suami.

-TBC-

Kangen ga sih sama merekaaa?

Kena PHP y?

Yoong ajah suka gitu sama aku, bilangnya mau pulang ditunggu sampe malem mana ada pulang.

Hari ini manis manis dulu, Kasih yang manis biar pada agak agak tenang gitu hatinya. Pas end ajah nangisnya yaaa? okeh ga?

Seharusnya chao selanjutnya sudah rampung tapi hilang dan penulis abal ini semakin terpuruk. hikssshiksss, FYI aku lagi sakit. Dua kali dalam dua Bulan ini. Kasih semangat dong hiks..

Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Aku buatnya pake hati lho.

Wkwkwkwkwkwk, kangen kaliaaan sekali sih akuu ih.

Review ya hanihhh qu..

CandNim,

With Yoong...

wgwgwgwgw


	14. End?

Bukti?

Kim Taehyung punya seribu bukti bahwa perasaannya sekarang sedang terbang dimana awal awal dirinya dan Jina menikah.

Wanita cantiknya itu, yang dulu menjadi wanita satu satunya yang paling Ia harapkan untuk Ia lihat saat dia membuka mata pagi hari dan wanita terakhir yang ingin Ia lihat di saat malam untuk terlelap.

Beruntungnya Taehyung memiliki Jina, bagi Taehyung Jina adalah bentuk terindah dari baiknya Tuhan kepada Taehyung. Wanita terhebat bagi Taehyung. Wanita yang masih Ia cintai sampai sekarang.

"Memang mau jalan kemana? "Jungkook menarik Taehyung mendekat untuk membantu lelaki itu memakai dasinya.

"Minggu nanti Jina ulang tahun jadi aku akan membuat kejutan kecil sehabis jalan-jalan dengannya, dengan makan malam direstoran yang akan aku sewa.. Tolong reservasikan dan tolong bawa enchim ke restoran aku ingin kita jalan-jalan malam bersama setelah makan.. Kamu bisa melakukannya kan?" Jungkook terdiam fokusnya teralihkan bisa dilihat betapa bahagia senyum yang Taehyung berikan saat bercerita apa saja yang ingin Ia lakukan dengan istri pertamanya itu.

"Hanya itu? "Tanyanya, jujur hatinya tersayat. Bahkan pergerakan tangannya sempat terhenti.

Tapi apa mungkin Jungkook harus selalu egois? Tidak. Sejujurnya Ia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Ya, bisa kan? "Ulang Taehyung meyakinkan.

Jungkook mengangguk perlahan, setelah dasi terpasang rapi Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya masih menatap Taehyung yang malah makin tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kook"Dia mengelus kepala Jungkook halus lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk bertemu keluarganya yang lain.

Jungkook terdiam dadanya luar biasa sesak. Menatap Pintu kamar yang sesaat lalu dilalui suaminya.

Tersenyum kecil, kembali menghela nafas lalu berjalan mengikuti kepala rumah tangganya.

-KJ-

Jungkook tidak tahu akan sesakit ini, oke mungkin memang dia pikir akan sakit namun hanya sewajarnya tidak sampai sesak dan berakhir berjalan keluar restoran lewat pintu samping setelah melihat mereka bertiga tertawa setelah pulang dari toilet sebentar.

Melihat tawa ketiga membuat Jungkook memundurkan perlahan langkahnya lalu berbalik menuju pintu samping restoran. Dia sangat merasa terpuruk bagaimana mereka tersenyum satu sama lain menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa dirinya...

Hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang hadir didalam keluarga yang seharusnya menjadi bahagia dan harmonis.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri sungai yang saat itu ramai pengunjung,

Ini hari minggu, pantas saja.

Jungkook menghapus Ari mata yang jatuh tanpa mau dicegah hati sakit. Demi apapun.

Berjalan tanpa arah, lalu matanya menatap anak anak yang sedang berjalan beriringan mengandeng ayahnya. Membuat Jungkook menolehkan matanya kearah perut buncitnya.

"Dengarkan Mommy, eumm--

Jungkook menghela nafas lagi, entah penulis tidak tahu dia sudah mengehela nafas sebanyak apa.

\--Kamu bungsu, bungsunya mommy anak satu-satunya setelah jimin hyung, mommy mohon ada atau tidaknya daddy nanti dikehidupan kita, kamu akan jadi anak yang mampu bertahan dengan segala macam kehidupan diduniaa, mampu membuat mommy bangga dan selalu menyayangi daddy.. Mommy ingin bungsu tidak membenci daddy, ketahui sayang, kalaupun kamu ingin membenci.. bencilah mommy setidaknya semua terjadi karena pikirkan sempit mommy... "

Dirinya terus mengusap pelan perutnya yang membesar.

Melihat sekeliling lalu memantapkan hati.

Haruskah?

Seberapa kuat kamu menolak dan mengingkarinya, hati akan selalu pulang kepada pemiliknya.

"Ayo kita pulang kerumah mommy, sepi tapi mungkin kita bisa bangun kebahagian disana... "Kakinya perlahan berjalan mencari halte bis.

Sesampainya dirumah Jungkook duduk diam disofa ruang tamu.

"Adek, beri mommy kekuatan yah? Mommy tidak salah ambil tindakkan lagi kan? Kamu dukung mommy kan? "Lalu dua tendangan sebagai balasannya. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil sembari memegang amplop coklat yang berisi surat-surat perceraian.

Namun senyumnya memiliki luka.

-JK-

Taehyung kalang kabut, pagi-pagi sekali Jimin menangis meraung membuat dia juga bibi jung kepayahan. Karena mencari mommy yang biasa memandikan serta membuat dirinya tampan.

Jarinya terus menekan nomor lalu mendekatkan ketelinga begitu berulang-ulang tetapi nomor yang Ia tuju bahkan tidak aktif.

Sedangkan Bibi Jung sibuk mengendong Jimin yang makin histeris mencari Mommy nya.

"Nona bahkan tidak pulang semalam, tuan.. "Ucap bibi Jung saat melihat wajah frustasi tuannya. Taehyung membelalak

"Tidak pulang bagaimana? "

Memang semalam sehabis jalan-jalan bersama dan meletakkan Jimin di kasurnya dia bersama membantu Jina untuk menaiki kasur namun karena lelah dia juga ikut tidur dikasur dan tidak mengecek Jungkook sama sekali.

"Sebelum dan sesudah tuan dan Jimin pulang tidak ada yang pulang, saya bahkan menunggu hingga larut, tapi nona memang tidak pulang.. "

"Mmy, chim mau mmy.. "isak Jimin keras.

"Tenang sayang, daddy akan cari mommy tapi chim diam dulu oke?"Katanya meraih anaknya lalu memeluknya erat

Tidak bisa bohong, tapi ada sebuah ketakutan yang Taehyung rasakan didalam hati.

Bagaimana jika Jungkook kenapa-napa?

Tidak, ini lebih parah.

Bagaimana jika Jungkook memang benar meninggalkannya. Sikapnya akhir-akhir ini memang terbilang aneh dan manja. Taehyung mungkin agak risih, tapi tidak untuk ditinggal dengan keadaaan hamil tua. Tidak.

Hatinya kemudian gusar.

Memberikan Jimin ke bibi Jung mengecupnya halus.

"Enchim disini jangan menangis, daddy akan bawa pulang mommy.. "katanya. Lalu memberikan isyarat menenangkan kearah bibi Jung yang dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Hati-hati tuan.. "sebagaimana pun terlihat kuat, bibi jung tahu tatapan resah lelaki itu. Hei dia pernah muda, jangan lupa.

Dan kita bisa melihat wajah tanpa ekspersi Jina tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

-KJ-

"Ibu.. Beritahu aku dimana rumah Jungkook... "Taehyung memang payah, dia baru saja mengakuinya. Duduk dihadapan sang Ibu sambil memijat keningnya pusing.

Hell memang, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa selain ibunya yang bahkan sekarang menatap sangsi dirinya yang benar-benar brengsek itu sambil mengenggam amplop coklat yang lumayan besar yang Taehyung juga tidak tahu isinya apa.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, dan kurasa aku sudah tidak dapat membantu... "Katanyaa, lalu melempar map coklat kearah Taehyung dan menghela nafas.

"Ini kau tanda tangani dan semuanya selesai.. "katanya lagi Taehyung yang bingung dengan gegabah membuka amplop tersebut.

Matanya membulat, membelalak kaget makin gusar.

Terdapat sebuah surat cerai yang bertuliskan Jeon Jungkook sebagai penuntut.

"Dia meminta aku mengantarnya kepadamu.. "Katanya lalu sedikit tersenyum miring. "Tapi bahkan kau menghampiriku lebih dulu.. "lanjutnya.

Taehyung menggeleng tidak terima tatapannya mengeras.

"Aku mau tahu dimana dia sekarang.. "Taehyung melayangkan tatapan nyalangnya.

Dirinya sudah tidak kuat.

"Mengapa mesti mencarinya sekarang? Kemarin malam saat dia tidak pulang apa bahkan kau mengingatnya? "

Telak.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya mengambil nafas dalam, kepalanya mesti dingin untuk menghadapi sang Ibu yang keras kepala seperti dirinya itu.

"Buu.. Jungkook hamil tua, harus ada yang menjaganya... "

Taehyung mencoba untuk membuat Ibunya membuka mulut tapi yang didapat hanya senyuman remeh. Lagi.

"Apa aku harus peduii? Dia pergi karena dirimu... Keteledoran suami serakahnya, jadi biarkan dia memikirkan dan membahagiakan hidupnya tanpa suami tidak becus seperti mu!! "

"Ibu... "

"Aku terlalu sibuk Tae untuk mengurusi hidupmu.. "Sang Ibu berdiri lalu menghela nafasnya menatap kasihan kepada sang anak.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa membawa dirinya kedalam hidup mu, mampu membuat Jungkook begitu tersiksa. Jadi biarkan aku menghentikan dan membalas semua kesakitan yang Ia alami darimu, Aku membiarkannya pergi bukan karena ingin tetapi karena merasa kasihan pada wanita yang bahkan mencintai dan mempunyai anak dari suami orang lain... "

Setelahnya sang ibu berjalan memasuki kamarnya membuat Taehyung mengeram dan menyenderkan tubuh ke sandaran sofa.

Kenapa jadi rumit, eoh?

Kepalanya pening, Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Mendesah berkali -kali teringat raut wajah Jungkook akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya dirundung rasa bersalah yang amat besar.

Jika menangis tidak memalukan mungkin dia akan meraung asal Jungkook kembali kepelukkannya.

Tapi, Apa itu yang benar-benar dia inginkan?

Rasa Cinta? Hatinya mencintai Jungkook? Benar-benar dalam arti benar benar mencintai Jungkook bagaimanapun keadaannya? Suka maupun Duka, Ceria maupun sedih?

Atau,

Dia membutuhkan wanita itu karena memang tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan birahinya? Atau karena tidak ada yang mengatur urusan rumah tangga, menjaga Jimin ataupun mengurus Jimin...??

Hatinya dilema berat, membuka ponsel berniat menelpon rekan kerjanya untuk mengabari sepertinya dia tidak akan masuk kerja.

Tapi yang menyapa saat membuka tombol kunci ialah foto Jina dan Jimin yang tersenyum bahagia semalam.

Hatinya semakin gundah gulana.

Lalu matanya menatap jok disebelahnya, menatap amplop coklat surat perceraian.

"Aku tak apa, Taehyung.. Aku dan Bungsu terlalu kuat untuk ini.. Jadi biarkan kamu bahagia ya? "

Tanpa disadari Taehyung berimajinasi tentang Jungkook yang makin membuatnya geram akan hidup nya sendiri.

Membanting ponsel yang Ia pegang lalu memukul stir bringas.

-TBC-

Jadi ada yang bisa bantu Taehyung menemukan Cinta sejatinya?

Mungkin karena kelamaan ga up, pada lupa cerita ini lalu pada ilang feeling gtu yaaah. Jadi peminat dan penunggu jadi dikit.

Ya tidak apa apa juga sih, kan aku cman penulis abal abal. wgwggw.

Aku sudah sembuh masa abis liat mereka menang daesang.

Buat yang lagi sakit cepat sembuh yang sehat jangan sampe sakit.

Makan diatur, istrihata juga. Jangan lupa sering* liat yang seger* membantu sekali soalnya itu.

Akhir kata jangan lupa review.

Bhay,

Love

CandnimYoonginya akoh.


	15. Jina Side

Aku Bae Jina, dua puluh empat tahun. Menikahi seorang lelaki tampan, baik juga sangat mencintai diriku empat tahun lalu. Kami berdua dipertemukan saat masa kuliah dulu. Dia yang begitu tampan dan rupawan dengan baik hatinya membantu Aku yang saat itu kesulitan membawa beberapa buku perpustakaan.

Dari pertemuan kami tidak ada yang spesial. Tentu, hal semacam itu biasa terjadi di kalangan mahasiswa-mahasiswa untuk saling membantu.

Hanya satu hal yang mampu membuat hatiku yang gelap dan jarang tersentuh ini bertekuk lutut dihadapan cintanya.

Kebaikan seorang Kim Taehyung, dia tampan, baik juga loyal. Tapi, juga keras. Dia memperlakukan aku yang saat itu hanya wanita biasa dengan spesial. Menjemput, mengajak makan siang, mengantar pulang dan bahkan membantu mengerjakan tugas.

Aku tahu ini hanyalah soal kecil untuk kalian wanita-wanita cantik. Tidak bagiku, aku hanya wanita biasa yang bermimpi masuk kedalam hidup seorang pangeran. Tapi, dia...

Pangeran tersebut berkata, "Jangan ragu, Jina.. aku akan ada disampingmu.. Biarkan mereka berkata apa, cukup kau disamping ku dan kita akan bahagia... "

Dan hal itu sudah mulai terlupakan, empat tahun lalu disaat Ibu nya melarang kami menikah dia bahkan dengan tegas memutuskan akan tetap menikahi ku.

Jadi wanita mana yang tidak akan bertekuk lutut, meski kau sudah mengacuhkannya dan membuangnya dia tetap kembali. Lalu meminta untuk aku yang bodoh ini bertahan untuknya.

Aku memandang meringis bingkai foto didalam ruang kamar ini, Taehyung yang tersenyum manis dan aku yang tertawa bahagia. Foto itu foto pernikahan kami.

Selalu sama, rasa yang hadir disetiap aku memandang foto tersebut. Rindu, rindu akan Taehyung ku yang dulu. Dia terlalu manis untuk, tapi aku begitu serakah untuk memilikinya selamanya.

Saat terbangun dirumah sakit, aku merasa ada yang janggal. Selain kaki dan tubuh ku yang semakin kurus. Aku melihat tatapannya yang kosong.

Saat aku bertanya, dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku. Dari situ aku mulai memutuskan untuk diam, menunggu Taehyung yang bercerita.

Hingga dia membawa Jimin, anak yang dulu ingin ku adopsi namun karena kecelakaan tersebut aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah lucunya tiga tahun lalu.

Anak itu tumbuh besar, pipinya yang gemuk dan juga hidungnya yang mengekerut membuat aku yang kala itu tidak tahu apa-apa ingin memekik gemas, tapi saat itu masih lemas.

Jimin, mulai mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Membuat aku yang kala itu hanya mampu tersenyum semakin menyukainya. Tapi saat itu pula aku mengetahui satu hal yang membuat aku bahkan ingin kembali tidur selamanya.

Suamiku, menikah lagi.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, cantik, putih dan kata Taehyung baik. Kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali saat Taehyung mengajaknya ke Rumah sakit tapi hanya saling menyapa.

Kami canggung dan kami seperti memiliki sesuatu yang dipertaruhkan. Tentu saja, Kim Taehyung.

Awal dari cerita Taehyung, mereka dijodohkan oleh sang Ibu. Aku tertawa miris didalam hati. Mungkin memang sampai mati pun Ibu Taehyung tak akan menyukaiku.

Aku mulai mencoba untuk menerima, tidak.. Tidak kalian pasti tidak ingin merasakan rasanya jadi diriku. Tiga tahun tertidur, saat bangun dunia berubah. Aku bahkan hampir membenci diriku sendiri.

Tapi untuk apa? Apa setelah aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, menyalahkan Jungkook ataupun Ibu dari Taehyung semua akan berubah. Ku pikir tidak.

Aku tidak membenci diriku, tapi aku membenci takdir yang membuat aku harus terbangun disaat yang bahkan jika boleh memilih mati lebih baik.

Kalian tahu? Jungkook bahkan sedang mengandung, benar-benar hancur. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat hancur. Hei, aku wanita kuat.

Ya, kuat. Hingga dimana aku pindah kembali ke apartemen ini dan melihat semua kemesraan mereka. Aku mulai membencinya.

Membenci Jeon Jungkook, yang berhasil meraih hati Taehyung yang bahkan ikut membawa Jiminie manisku untuk selalu berada disekitarnya. Dan mengacuhkan ku, Ibu yang dulu sangat ingin memilikinya.

Aku hancur, dan kalian masih berfikir bahwa Jeon Jungkook lah yang tersakiti??

Aku merasa tersingkirkan, dimana dulu hari hariku dipenuhi oleh rengekan manja Taehyung sebelum tidur, dengusan malasnya ketika aku membangunkan pagi hari atau bahkan hal kecil sekedar membantu Taehyung menyimpul dasinya.

Semua, dia yang melakukan. Jeon Jungkook.

Aku benar-benar membencinya, jika aku bisa.

Aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan protes-protes kecil, hanya karena tidur malam yang terganggu karena desahan-desahan yang mereka desahkan atau saat dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri dengar saat Taehyung berkata manis pada Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung hanya hangat dan merasa nyaman ketika dia menyukai orang tersebut, dan aku dapat memastikan bahwa diriku sudahlah terlempar jauh dari dalam hati.. Bahkan mungkin dipikirannya.

Bagaimana aku mengetahuinya saat Taehyung dengan telaten membantu dan terkadang menemaniku tidur. Iya tidur, setelah aku terlelap biasanya Ia akan pindah kamar ke tempat dimana wanita itu berada.

Waktu itu mereka bertengkar, aku tidak tahu pastinya kenapa. Ah, bukan tidak tahu hanya tidak ingin tahu. Taehyung tidur disampingku selama seminggu lebih.

Kurasa ini pertengkaran pertama mereka, karena memang benar-benar tidak ada percakapan diantar keduanya. Sudah kubilang Taehyung itu keras.

Tapi yang kudapati saat menjelang tidur malam hari Ialah Taehyung yang sangat kacau.

"Jina, apa Jungkook makan dengan baik hari ini? "Wajahnya kusut menyiratkan kelelahan, dan itu makin membuat hatiku mencelos.

"Kenapa peduli? "Ya, katakan aku tidak tahu diri. Tapi disini akupun istrinya.

"Dia istriku... "Jawabnya, mungkin agak kesal jawabannya terdengar tegas.

"Aku? Apa aku bagimu, Kim Taehyung? "

Dia terdiam, tidak menjawab. Kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Kupikir dia butuh berendam.

Tidak lama, Taehyung keluar. Menatapku yang duduk dikasur sambil membaca buku. Dia mendekatiku dan mengelus keningku lembut.

"Maafkan aku... "Katanya, aku tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak apa.. "Balasku mengenggam tangannya yang masih setia mengelus pipiku.

"Aku mencintaimu... "Walau dia berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum, tapi Aku merasakannya. Itu kosong.

Tapi aku tetap tersenyum, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Entah keberanian dari mana namun aku memintanya.

"Kumohon... "Taehyung tertegun, matanya membelalak. Sebuah gelengan Ia berikan.

"Kenapa? "lirihku sambil menunduk. Merasa sudah tidak pantas menjadi istrinya. Ketika Ia saja tidak sudi menyentuhku.

"Aku tidak bisa... "Jawabnya.

"Karena aku lumpuh? "tanyaku, dia mencengkram tanganku yang masih Setia mengenggamnya.

"Tidak... Tidak...Jangan berfikir seperti itu... "

"Lalu kenapa Taehyung? Karena percuma aku bahkan tidak bisa hamil seperti wanita itu?? "

Dia membelalakan matanya kemudian.

"Dia istriku, Jina!! "

"LALU AKU APA BAGIMU, KIM TAEHYUNG??.. "Tangis ku pecah, dia telak terdiam.

"Maafkan aku.. "Aku menepis tangannya, mencoba mendorongnya menjauh. Dia terlalu kuat.

Menarik ku kedalam dekapannya, lalu mencium pucuk kepalaku halus.

Saat itu hanya suara kebisingan malam dan juga suara tangisku yang makin lama makin teredam masuk kedalam dadanya.

Menarik wajahku untuk menatapnya, mencium bibirku dengan beringas.

Mencoba membangkitkan birahinya, agar bernafsu menghantamku.

Lima menit berlalu, dia mulai membuat tanda disekitar dadaku. Tapi seperti terkaget dirinya bangkit menatapku yang bahkan hampir masuk kedalam kenikmatannya.

"Maafkan aku... "Lalu berlalu meninggalkan ku dalam tangis pilu.

-KJ-

Katakan aku egois, tapi saat mendengar Jungkook pergi setelah satu hari setelah aku dan Taehyung juga Jimin melewati hari yang menyenangkan itu sebuah letupan kegembiraan menghampiri hatiku yang lama hampa.

Walau aku melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas Jimin yang menangis dan Taehyung yang khawatir setengah mati, hati ini merasa lega.

"Jeon Jungkook, Apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau mabuk seperti ini, Kim? "Aku mendengus kesal sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terkulai lemah dikasur kami.

Malam ini Taehyung mabuk dan memasuki kamar kami, Iya dulu kamar kami. Aku menatapnya kalut.

Hingga sebuah suara membuat aku menahan sakit, kembali.

"Jungkook.. Jungkook-ah jangan tinggalkan aku.. Kook aku... aku mencintaimu... "

T. B. C

Pov Jina End...

Tae : Awas kalau ada yang baca tapi ga komen... aku bilangin Penulis biar mogok nulis...

Kook : iya kami bilangin, ya Yang ya...

Bagaimanaaaaa? Kurang puas?????? Kalau kurang maafin yah...

Setelah ini, bakalan side siapa lagi yang bakal keluar??? Jimin kah? Taehyung kah? Bibi Jung kah? Mingyu kah? Jeon Jungkooknya di simpen buat akhir yang menyayat ajah boleh????????????????

Team sad end... mana suaranya????

team happy end waiting for meee...

Ig Candnimkth. Di foll kalau mau ajah.. Ehehe reviewnya ya sayang sayang aku...

with love,

CandNimnyaTaehyung...


	16. Taehyunh side

Taehyung side

Namaku Kim Taehyung lelaki yang membuat para lelaki memendam iri saat melihat ku, selain tampan dan memiliki uang aku pun memiliki istri yang cantik.

Bae Jina.

Terlepas dari kekurangan Jina yang tidak bisa memberikan aku seorang anak dia adalah sosok yag seperti malaikat bagiku. Dia selalu mendukung segala keputusanku. Dia selalu menjadi yang terdepan untuk mengapaiku dari keterpurukan.

Sebelumnya dirinya adalah segalanya bagiku,

Tapi wanita itu datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat, oh atau mungkin sangat tepat hingga menggeser keberadaan Jina dihatiku.

Awalnya kau tidak pernah meragukan cintaku pada Jina tapi setelah malam pertama yang Ia berikan kepadaku, aku rasa aku mulai merasakan hal lain.

Aku ini lelaki setia, maka saat aku mulai merasakan rasa lain saat berada di dekat Jungkook aku mulai menghindar, cukup banyak yang aku lakukan untuk menghindar salah satu tidak pulang berhari-hari dengan alibi menjaga Jina.

Aku dilemma, aku di butakan rasa bersalahku pada kekasih hati yang saat itu masih terdiam kaku dengan nafas lemah didalam ruang pasien.

Namun, disudut hatiku aku mengakui aku menyukainya. Tidak! Aku mencintainya, bahkan sebelum Jina bangun aku sudah mencintainya tetapi hatiku menutupi segalanyaa.

Aku adalah lelaki brengsek, yang sangat beruntung bukan?

"Jimin akan pergi bersama Daddy atau Mommy?"Aku jelas masih menginggat bagaimana suara halus itu terkikik bersamaan dengan suara manis Jimin yang memekik meneriaki nya.

"With Mommy.. hihi"Dari posisi ku yang masih terlentang ditempat tidur, bisa merasakan wangi lembut yang menguar dari dirinya.

Aku memiringkan posisiku kearah mereka yang duduk disamping kanan ku, sedang saling tertawa cekikikan.

"Sudah, jangan tertawa lagi. Lihat Daddy masih tidur.."Aku mengintip dari cela mataku yang sebenarnya enggan terbuka.

Jungkook belum menyadari bahwa aku telah tersadar walau belum sepenuhnya, dia memandangi diriku lalu mengelus hangat puncak kepalaku. Yang malah membuatku enggan untuk benar-benar tersadar.

"ddy bobo telus telus, mmy.. lau pelti tu pa ddy isa suk cekolah?"Jimin menatap diriku sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu beralih duduk dipangkuan Jungkook sambil memeluk dan menatap wajah tampan ku.

"Daddy kan lelah, Chim. Lagi pula ddy kan sudah tidak sekolah tapi bekerja.."

Kening jimin mengkerut. Anak ini yah.

"mang da ya, mmy?"

"Kalau sudah besar itu bekerja, kalau masih kecil itu sekolah."

"Tapi mmy. Dilumah.."

"Mmy kerja, kalau daddy sedang kerja dan Jimin sedang tidur…"

"Malam-malam geyap tuh?"

"Memang, chimnya mommy bobo hanya malam saja?"

"Eumm.. siang-siang ktu bis mam tuh chim bobo.."

"Nah, setiap chim bobo setiap daddy kerja mommy kerja.."

"Mmm.. tu yaa"

"Sekarang chim kekamar, mmy bangunin daddy.. Nanti mmy datang kita mandi, oke?" jimin bangkit dari pangkuan Jungkook turun perlahan dan tersenyum. Kenapa mereka sangat mengemaskan?

"Mmy, ngan lama-lama. Keee" Lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar, Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

Aku dengar hela nafas lalu kembali sebuah elus di kepala halus sekali.

"Tae.. Bangun.." aku diam tidak menjawab, ingin tahu bagaimana jika aku tidak merespon dirinya.

"Tae.."dia mengelus keningku lembut, astaga cara membangunkan paling buruk. Bukan ingin bangun aku malah semakin tertidur. Agak lama, hingga aku merasakan sebuah kepala menyeruk kedalam ceruk leherku.

"Kita tidak usah bangun sampai Chim kembali lagi kemari.."katanya, memeluk pinggangku dan tanpa membuka mata aku hanya memasukkan tanganku kebelakang kepalanya dan memeluk dirinya erat.

Tuhan aku ingin dia.

Aku terbangun saat sadar bahwa yang barusan terjadi adalah potongan mimpi dari masa silam beberapa bulan lalu disaat kandungan Jungkook memasuki bulan ke lima.

Disuatu masa saat aku begitu merindukan pelukkan dan pagi indah suatu keluarga yang utuh, disaat aku melupakan bahwa aku memiliki tanggung jawab lain di lain kamar.

Aku menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat tidur dimana biasanya saat bangun akan disapa oleh Jungkook dan Jimin yang sedang tertawa cekikikan. Rindu sekali.

Kepalaku berdenyut hebat pagi ini, hari minggu seharusnya adalah hari santai nasional dimana kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan keluarga menghabiskan waktu. Tapi tidak denganku.

Aku duduk diam di pantry menuju dapur, memandang gelas kopi yang baru ku seduh mengeluarkan uap panas. Sedikit tersenyum, dulu aku sering menolak meminum kopi buatan Jungkook saat dia membuatkannya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini, aku merasa aku sangat merindukan kopi buatannya.

Apa aku sedang mengalami apa yang orang sebut karma?

"Apa ada kabar tentang Nona Jungkook, Tuan?"Bibi Jung memasuki dapur, berjalan melewatiku yang masih betah menatap gelas kopi tersebut. Dan tanpa menoleh menjawab.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik,Bi.."jawabku, aku memikirkan ini berulang-ulang dan meminta ibuku untuk memberikan informasi setidaknya bagaimana Jungkook hidup belakangan ini. Tapi yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah kesinisan luar biasa.

Apakah dia Ibuku?

Aku merasa akan benar-benar mati kali ini, selama dua minggu ini aku sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan arah, yang kulakukan hanya mencari Jungkook kesana kemari meski aku tak punya petunjuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Percayalah, jika memang kalian ditakdirkan. Entah kapan kalian pasti akan dipertemukan kembali, karena cinta sejati akan selalu berpulang kepada pemiliknya." Setelah mengatakan itu Bibi Jung kembali keluar dapur dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar Jimin. Entah kenapa, tapi seperti aku diberi kekuatan untuk selalu berharap bahwa dirinya adalah cinta sejatiku.

Tapi apa aku terlalu jahat, karena baru mengakuinya disaat aku kehilangannya?

Aku menghela nafas, lalu bangkit berjalan menuju keluar rumah. Tujuanku adalah, daerah dimana Jungkook terakhir kali tinggal.

Walau sudah kesana hampir empat kali dan menggedor pintu yang sama sekali tidak terbuka. Aku merasa Jungkook berada didalam. Hanya saja, dia masih terlalu marah untuk melihat dan bertemu dengan ku.

-KJ-

Aku pikir aku sedikit berhalusinasi saat keluar dari mobil dan melihat Jungkook membawa banyak plastic supermarket yang berisi bahan makan yang ku pikir untuk sebulan berjalan kearah apartemen yang ingin ku kunjungi, jadi benarkan dia bersembunyi di dalam rumah itu.

"Kim Jungkook…"suara tegas yang ku suarakan, membuatnya terbebelalak dan menjatuhkan sebagian besar plastic yang Ia bawa.

"Ta….taehyung"matanya seperti memberitahuku untuk menghampiri dan memelukknya, maka itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang.

Memeluknya, sangat erat.

"Jungkook…"suaraku tercekat, menangis adalah satu-satunya aku lakukan kali ini.

Menyerukkan wajahnya kedalam dadaku, merasakan perutnya yang membentur perutku, aku mendapatkannya. Aku memeluknya. Aku menghirup wanginya. Aku merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Segalanya yang aku rindukan beberapa minggu ini.

Tidak ada balasan, tidak masalah. Aku menemukkannya meski Ia membenciku, meski dia tidak menginginkan kehadiranku. Aku tetap menemukannya.

"Jungkook.."suaraku tercekat, ini adalah suatu keinginan yang terkabul. Merasa bersalah aku melepaskan pelukkan tapi tidak lepas seutuhnya hanya melonggarkan agar anakku tidak tercekik didalam sana dan menatap telak kearah mata bening yang memerah itu.

"Aku menemukkanmu.."bisikku, lalu mencium keningnya lama.

"Aku dan Jimin merindukanmu, sayang. Sangat."Lagi, ku cium kening itu lama, memberitahu bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh merindukannya. Jungkook menatapku.

Terlihat jelas matanya memancarkan kerinduan, tapi dia melepaskan pelukkan kami setelah menatapku selama lima detik.

"Aku sudah mengirim surat itu, kamu tinggal menanda tanganinya.."Tegas. lalu mulai meraih plastic yang terjatuh dengan hati-hati karena perutnya memang sudah sangat besar.

"Tidak akan ada yang bercerai, tidak akan ada dan aku tidak mau.."aku menatap tajam matanya, dia seperti ragu. Menghela nafas. Lalu menggeleng kecil menunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak akan mampu melakukannya.."Ujanya, aku meraih dagunya dan mengarahkan tepat kearah mataku.

"Lihat aku, Jungkook. Apa pembalasan ini kurang untukku? Aku mencintaimu sungguh.."

"Cukup, Tae.. aku mungkin dahulu bodoh, tapi sekarang aku menyadarinya aku yang salah… Biarkan aku bahagia, biarkan aku bahagia dengan caraku sendiri.."

"Jimin? Kamu mau bahagia, dengan Jimin yang terus memanggil menangis meraung dirumah mencarimu?"Jungkook tercekat aku dapat melihat tatapannya yang melemah mendengar nama Jimin keluar dari mulutku.

"Dia mencarimu, menangis dan sedang demam sekarang. Aku tidak hanya memikirkan tentang perasaanku saja, aku memikirkan anak-anakku.."

"Aku tidak bisa, Tae.. Disana terlalu sakit.."

"Aku mungkin tidak adil, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengurus kalian dengan baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghilang dari pandanganku lagi.. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa, Kook"

"Ini bukan tentang hati ku, ini tentang anak-anakku. Tentang Jimin dan juga bayiku, bungsuku. Aku menyayangi mereka, darah dagingku aku tidak mungkin membuat mereka terluka karena kebodohan ku melepaskan ibu mereka, kumohon. Aku ingin menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mereka, aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi Suami yang baik, Sayang. Jadi izinkan aku menjadi ayah yang pantas untuk mereka.. "

Jungkook menatapku, menangis dan mengigit bibirnya keras. Aku menggeleng.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu, sayang. Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini.."Aku kembali menariknya kedalam pelukkan, dan sekarang semua barang plastic yang Ia bawa terjatuh karena untuk kali ini dia membalas pelukkanku.

Tuhan, terima kasih.

TBC

Udah lupa sama Tulisan ini? udah lupa ya? ya maaf penulisnya update lama. eheheh.

Tebak itu mereka baikkan atau bagaimana? Hayo, pilih Aku update makin lama atau komen hayo hayo. wakakakak...

Maafin Istrinya Yungi ya, baru bisa Up sekarang tenang ajah bakalan end kok ga akan di hold. eheheheh..

Candnim,

with hearteu.


	17. End sebelum final

Chapter akhir

End

JUngkook side

Katakan jika aku bermimpi, Dia sedang memeluk tubuhku dengan lembut namun sarat dengan ketidakinginan untuk menjauh. Omong-omong kami sudah duduk manis diatas sofa yang berada didalam apartemen ku.

Dia melepaskan pelukkan yang sudah hampir dua puluh menittidak dilepasnya. Lalu memandangku dengan mata yang memerah. Dan, jujur aku merasa sakit untuk itu.

Dia tersenyum seperti hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah berakhir dan memiliki akhir yang bahagia.

Dia menyentuh wajahku halus, perlahan penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

Well, awalnya diloby apartemen tadi aku menolak untuk membawanya masuk tetapi siapa sangka dia memaksa dan malah membuat keributan di loby, dimana semua orang yang memandang kami sedikit bingung dan menyerit membuat ku malu.

"Aku merindukanmu.."Dia tersenyum lalu mengecup dahiku perlahan. Membuat jutaan kupu-kupu yang berada di perut besar ini melayang terbang.

Tidak munafik, aku sama merindukannya.

"Hmm.."Aku balas mengumam. Dia masih menatapku seakan aku adalah barang paling langkah yang Ia incar selama kurang lebih seribu tahun.

"Aku mencintaimuu.."Dan lagi, kecupan didahi kembali menghampiriku.

Aku tak menjawab, bingung dengan perasaan ini.

Kalian pasti mengerti, kalau tidakpun. Tidak apa, ini sulit untuk kaum wanita seperti kami yang memiliki suami dengan istri lebih dari satu.

Kalian para wanita jangan sampai merasakan hal seperti aku, meski lelaki tersebut tampan dan mapan. Jangan! Karena ini berat.

Dia berkali-kali mengecup kening dan juga hidungku menyalurkan rasa rindu, Ya kurasa begitu.

Lalu berhenti memandangku sebentar lalu menarik diriku untuk dikecupnya bibir milikku. Seperti biasa, miliknya selalu secandu ini untukku. Untuk sepersekon aku diam, namun untuk selanjutnya bibir ini merespon tanpa aku mintapun mata ini tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Aku kalah?

Sepertinya, Iya.

Tanpa sadar aku menitikan airmata, aku sendiri bingung ini airmata tentang perasaan yang mana.

Senang? Karena dia menemukanku

Atau,

Sedih? Karena dia mungkin akan lepas dari pandanganku kembali.

Atau,

Marah? Karena aku bahkan sudah susah payah melupakannya dan sekarang malah membiarkan dirinya menciumku dengan begitu piawanya.

Aku dilemma, dan aku juga menikmatinya.

Aku mulai kehabisan nafas lalu memukul dadanya pelan, meminta toleransi karena sekarang aku mudah lelah bernafas. Dia menurutinya masih dengan jarak beberapa senti bahkan nafas memburunya terasa diwajahku.

Dia kembali mengelus wajahku, lalu tersenyum tampan. "Sayang.."Dan kembali kupu-kupu milikku terbang. Aku meletakkan tanganku didada kanannya tidak tahu tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Dia menatapku.

"Lagi?"

Bodoh, kalau aku jawab tidak. Aku masih ingin lumatannya. Aku berkedip seperti tanda dan dia mengerti, hendak menciumku tapi lalu aku meringis saat perutku ditendang oleh si anak bungsunya.

"Shhh…"Aku menjauhkan diriku dan mengelus pelan perut besar ini. Dia menatapku dengan khawatir. Well, memang ini adalah bulan-bulannya aku melahirkan.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"Tanyanya dengan wajah panic yang sangat menghibur. Sambil terus mengelus aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia seperti tidak percaya, menyentuh perut gendut ini lalu mengelusnya hati-hati.

"Ash…"Bungsu-nya menedang lagi dan ini semakin kencang.

"Bungsu, Daddy disini.."Ucapnya, lalu mendekatkan diri kearah perutku dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Aku sedikit tesenyum.

"Daddy, kenapa kemari?"Aku bertanya demikian untuk memperlurus kedatangannya.

"Karena Daddy ingin jemput Mommy dan Adik Bungsu.."Jawabnya piawi, aku kembali terdiam, cukup lama dengan Taehyung yang masih mengelus perutku lembut.

"Aku sudah memberikan berkas kepada Ibu kan,Ddy?"

Dia mengangguk lucu sembari matanya terus menatap perutku.

"Aku bahkan sudah merobek dan membuangnya.."Jawabnya, aku membolakan mataku. Memukul tangannya dan menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Aku tidak akan menandatangani berkas, yang merugikanku!! Itulah, kunci sukses seorang pengusaha.."Katanya kemudian, aku mendengus.

"Sayang, kita pulang! Jimin butuh kamu"

Dan aku mematung.

Jimin, anak itu. Hati ini terusik, anak manis yang hampir setahun ini menemaniku.

"Dia mencari Mmy-nya, menangis dan juga susah makan beberapa minggu ini, kamu tega dengan anak mu sendiri, sayang?"

Aku terdiam, lemah untuk Jimin. Si bayi yang sangat suka dipuk-puk saat ingin tidur.

"Dia punya, Ibu!"

"Kamu Mmy nya!"

"Ibu yang mengadopsinya.."

"Yang dia tahu, kamu Ibunya"

Aku terdiam, pelak. Jimin masih sangat kecil untuk paham masalah ini. Aku menatapnya.

"Kalau kamu memaksa aku kembali kesana, itu sama saja kamu memaksa aku untuk membuat surat perceraian yang baru!!"Seru ku,Taehyung terdiam. Tidak lama menghela nafas.

"Sayang, kumohon jangan siksa aku dan Jimin"

"Taehyung, aku mohon jangan siksa aku"Balasku dan Taehyung kembali bungkam.

Dia kembali mendekat dan mengelus kepalaku halus, menatapku yang entah kenapa membuat pipi ku terasa panas.

"Ada berapa kamar disini?"Tanyanya, aku menatapnya bingung, apa dia ingin tidur disini?

Tetapikan kita bisa tidur sekamar?

Oh atau dia mau membawa istri pertamanya untuk tidur kesini?

"Untuk apa bertanya?"tanpa sadar aku menjawab dengan ketus. Dia tersenyum.

"Jimin dan Bibi lain akan tinggal disini menemanimu"

"Lalu kamu?"

I-Ini reflek.

Dia tersenyum.

"Aku bisa tidur dikamarmu, sayangku"

Aku terdiam.

Untuk apa aku bertanya? Memang aku ingin bersama kembali?

Taehyung mengambil telapak tanganku dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Ada berapa kamar?"

"Satu yang masih kosong..."

"Baiklah.."

Terdiam kembali.

"Aku akan tidur disini malam ini.."

Lalu sakit diperutku kembali muncul sekarang bukan tendangan namun seperti kontraksi kecil.

"Shhh…"Aku meremas tangan Taehyung yang kebetulan masih mengenggam tangaanku. Dia menatapku panic.

"Kenapa? Sakit? Mau melahirkan?"nadanya sangat menyebalkan dikupingku, aku mendelik dan memukul dadanya pelan, lalu mengeleng.

"Kenapa?Ada apa katakana padaku, sayang"

"Jangan berisik, sakit"Benar, aku sudah dua kali mengalami ini. Ini hanya kontraksi biasa saat sudah mendekati waktu melahirkan. Tapi tetap saja sakitnya ini tidak main-main. Taehyung berdiri hendak mengendongku.

"Ayo, kerumah sakit!"

Aku mendorongnya menjauh, "Bodoh, ini hanya sebentar!"

"Lalu aku harus apa, sayang?"

"Jangan berisik, kumohon Taehyung"

Lalu dia diam, menarik salah satu sofa kecil lalu menaikkan kedua kaki ku. Menuju dapur dan kembali dengan sebotol air minum. Aku terhenyak.

Kemarin-kemarin disaaat sakit seperti ini yang aku lakukan hanya menangis hingga sakitnya reda, namun sekarang bahkan ada yang membawakan aku air dan adanya seseorang disampingku membuatku sedikit banyak tenang.

"Mau kupijit?"Tanya Taehyung,aku hanya menggeleeng lalu memintanya duduk disebelahku.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali.."

"Aku ingin kamu kembali.."

"Taehyung.."

"Ya,sayang?"

"Aku takut.."

"Apa?"

"Aku takut anakku lahirr, tapi bahkan kamu tidak ada disisinya untuk memberinya nama"Ujarku, dia tersenyum dan menarikku kedalam pelukkannya.

"Jangan menghilang dan pergi, aku bahkan berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu"

"Taehyung, aku takut"

"Aku lebih takut, kehilangan kalian"

Kalian? Aku meringis.

"Kumohon sayang, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendiri.."

"Maka aku bilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri Tae.."

"Tidak akan, aku mencintaimu"

"Tae—"

"Kim Jungkook! Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku mungkin suami yang buruk untukmu atau untuk Jina tapi aku tidak ingin jadi ayah yang buruk untuk kedua anakku! Jika kamu melakukan ini, kamu menghancurkan hati kedua anakmu! Kamu harusnya mengerti "

Tentu saja, aku terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Taehyung sedikit banyak memang benar.

"Jangan paksa untuk kembali.. "cicitku final. Dia menghela nafas lalu mengangguk setidaknya biarkan seperti ini dulu.

Aku dan Taehyung baik-baik saja.

Ya, baik-baik saja.

-Kim-

Esokknya apartemen ku ke dagangan Jimin dan juga seorang wanita yang akan membantu ku, namanya Bibi Jisso. Wanita tua, yang sangat ramah dang juga cepat paham itu yang akan membantu aku selama beberapa saat ini.

"Mmy.. "Dan Jimin masih menangis didalam pelukkan ku selama hampir sejam. Karena sangking rindu dan takut ditinggal.

"Apa? Jimin lapar? "Dia menggeleng kecil lalu memeluk leherku erat. Anak manis ini.

"Chim janji tidak akan nakal lagi, tapi jangan tinggalkan chim mmy, chim takut.. hiks"Aku terenyuh mengelus punggungnya lembut, menciup Puncak kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Mommy disini, sayang"kataku akhirnya, dia masih menangis sesegukan.

"Sayangnya mommy mau makan es krim tidak? "tanyaku mengalihkan Jimin dari tangisnya yang gak kunjung usai. Anak itu menggeleng.

"Nanti chim makan iskim, mmy ilang ilang"

"Tidak akan, kan mommy yang pergi membeli dengan chim, ayoo kita beli tapi jangan menangis lagi ya? kalau chim nangis mommy sedih... "Jimin menatapku, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Baiklah, mari kita bawa abang dan adik bungsu nya ini mengitari taman apartemenku.

Aku mengandeng Jimin memasuki lift, didalam lift kami bertemu beberapa tetangga mereka tersenyum saat melihat betapa mencemaskannya Jimin.

"Mmy, ni tu umah balu chim ya? "tanya Jimin saat kita mulai keluar dari loby utama. Aku memandang anak kecil tersebut.

"Rumahnya kecil tidak seperti rumah chim, memang chim mau tinggal disini? "tanyaku, si kecil mengangguk.

"Ddy bilang ni umah chim yang balu, nti da de balu kelual, cim mu liat liat"aku terkekeh. Entah kenapa perasaan hangat itu menyelimuti hati ini.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, maka adik kecil akan keluar"

Telepon yang berada disaku ku bergetar saat kami memasuki mini market, aku melepas tangan Jimin lalu mulai berbicara sambil memandangi Jimin yamg sibuk memilih es krim yang dia inginkan.

"Kamu dimana sayang? "

Oh, Taehyung.

"Diminimarket.. "Jawabku sekenanya sambil mengangguk saat Jimin mengacungkan es krim coklat bertabur almond.

"Untuk apa kesana? Dengan siapa? "nadanya panik. membuatku tersenyum kecil. Lalu melirik jam yang tersedia di minimarket.

"Dengan chim, kamu lagi dijalankan? Ada apa? "

"Ini... "

"Kenapa? "

"Aku sudah didepan apartemen, kemari kita makan malam diluar"

"Aku malas.. "balasku sekenanya, tapi memang aku cepat lelah.

"Tidak akan jauh-jauh sayang, ayo kemari"

Aku menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah"

Lalu telepon terputus.

"Sayang ini saja? " Jimin mengangguk lalu memberikan dua jari.

"Dua, mmy? "

aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ddyyyyyyy... "Anak itu berlari kearah Ayahnya yang menangkap dan menggendongnya dengan lincah.

"Dari mana? "tanyanya dengan penuh selidik, chim mencium pipi pria tersebut.

"Iskim, ddy"jawabnya.

"Chim makan eskim? "tanyanya seperti hendak marah.

"Mmy bilang bole"bibirnya mengerucut, aku tersenyum lalu mencubit lengan Taehyung.

"Kenapa sih, sudah ayo. Perutku besar, lelah kalau lama berdiri"lalu atensi Taehyung beralih kearahku, dia tersenyum tampan lalu mengecup keningku lumayan lama.

Dan aku menikmatinya.

Kami singgah ke suatu tempat makan dan seperti yang lalu lalu aku harus menyiapkan kedua makanan bayi didepanku ini. Jimin yang masih harus ku suapi karena jika tidak akan menimbulkan masalah di restoran ini dan juga Taehyung yanh sedang menepikan sayur yang ku pesan khusus dipiringnya.

Aku menghela nafas lelah, bagaimana dengan bayi ku nanti jika lahir. Mengurus dua bayi ini saja lumayan lelah bagaimana si adik bungsu?

Oh apakah aku mengeluh, lagipula rasanya seperti aku benar-benar Ibu dari keluarga ini. Mengingatnya membuat hati ini hangat namun mencelos.

Bisakah?

Hanya ada aku, Taehyung dan Jimin?

-TBC

Demi apa ini udah panjang bgt jadi aku bagi dua part.

Ya udah manis dlu, sakitnya belakangan. Namanya juga hidup.

Makasih ya.

Candnim.


	18. End

Jungkook menyerit sakit ditengah malam, didalam perutnya terasa berputar. Dirinya bangkit dan merasakan ini bukanlah sakit yang biasa dia dapati,menyentuh lengan Taehyung yang tertidur miring kearahnya dengan kepala yang berada dibawah bantal yang Jungkook kenakan.

"Tae….."Ringisnya pelan sesekali menguncang bahu suaminya. Taehyung bergerak untuk semakin dalam tertidur. Sungguh Taehyung lelah setengah mati hari ini.

"Taehyung!! Sakit!! Ahkkkk .. " Jungkook mendorong bahunya kasar dan membuat lelaki pulas itu terbangun dengan panic.

"Apa? ada apa?"Katanya sembari menyentuh lengan Jungkook. Jungkook meringis sembari menyentuh perutnya.

Taehyung panic dan bisa kita pastikan lelaki itu kalang kabut sendiri.

Omong-omong Taehyung belum pernah melewati fase seperti ini dan dia adalah tipe lelaki yang mudah panic walau wajahnya tetap datar.

"Apa..Astaga!! bungsu kenapa harus malam-malam.. Aku harus apa sekarang Jungkook??" Taehyung meraih jaket tebal dan memakaikan kepada Jungkook yang menyerit sakit mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Siapkan mobil.. Shh.. bodoh.."Lalu lelaki itu berteriak kepada sang Bibi yang tertidur dengan Jimin diruang sebelah.

"Bibi ,Jungkook ingin melahirkan. Bagaimana ini?" Teriak Taehyung lagi,Jungkook mengeleng lemah.

Sibodoh itu, kesalnya dalam hati.

-Kim-

Anak laki-laki yang diidamkan Taehyung keluar dengan selamat pada pukul tiga lewat empat puluh pagi ini, wajah bersih putih dengan hidung dan mata seperti milik Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah anaknya lebih banyak memilik wajahnya. Sedangkan sang Ibu masih lemas pasca melahirkan dia menatap keduanya sendu. Jungkook pikir dia harus menyerah.

"Pembuahan yang baik.."

Ctakkk!

"Ya, Ibu!!!"sunggut Taehyung yang baru saja di ketuk kepalanya oleh sang ibu. Sang ibu membelalakan matanya kesal.

"Masih punya wajah kemari?"

Taehyung terkekeh Ibu nya tidak tahu dia dan Jungkook tinggal bersama lagi, tapi tidak perlu tahu juga.

"Anakku, Cucu Ibu sangat tampan kan?"katanya, sang Ibu mendelik.

"Masih mengakui cucuku sebagai anakmu?"

"Oh jelas!!"

"Tae—"Saat hendak berargumen dengan sang Ibu suara Jungkook terdengar, Taehyung membalikkan badan lalu mendekati sang pujaan hati.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Mari berpisah.."Lalu Jungkook tertidur kembali, Taehyung terdiam.

Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah mereka sepakat untuk tetap bersama?

-Jeon-

"Kupikir kita akan bersama,Jung?!?"Taehyung mendesis marah, saat kesadarannya pulih Jungkook kembali mengangsurkan surat cerai kepadanya. Siapa yang tidak kaget?

"Ini sudah kita selesaikan! Kenapa kamu bahas lagi? Tidak ada perceraian! Tidak.Akan.Pernah.Ada! Mengerti? Jika tidak akan terus aku ulang! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH ADA PERCERAIAN!!"

BRAKKK.

Dan pintu kamar inap Jungkook sukses dibanting oleh pengusaha tampan kita.

Jungkook menangis dalam diam, bayinya berada diruang bayi. Malam ini memang Taehyung menyuruh semua orang pulang agar dia dan Jungkook dapat leluasa bermesraan, kalian harus tahu Taehyung bahkan membuatkan kata-kata manis untuk Jungkook tapi saat dia terduduk disebelah Jungkook wanita yang masih pucat itu menyodorkan berkas perceraian.

Siapa yang tidak kalang kabut?

Jungkook menginggat semuanya, menginggat setiap hal yang dia lakukan untuk keluarga ini, tapi juga dia menginggat betapa menyiksanya jika terus berada dikeluarga ini. Jungkook hanya ingin bahagia tanpa harus ada yang merasa sakit.

Dia lelah dan dia butuh tidur sekarang, namun yang Ia lakukan menangisi si-pria Kim yang bodoh itu.

Clinggg..

Bunyi ringtone ponsel membuat Jungkook meraih ponsel disamping nakas. Lalu membaca perlahan sambil mengusap airmatanya.

 _schat_

 ** _Tidur lebih dulu, aku akan kembali saat situasimu sudah lebih baik. Jungkook aku mencintaimu._**

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya, menatap terus pesan dari sang pria-nya. Menangis semakin tersedu, memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang lelaki sambil terus menangis. Di nada dering kedua lelakinya mengangkat.

"Haloo?" Suara lelaki itu serak, Jungkook yakin Taehyung pun sama tersiksa dan menangisnya sama seperti dirinya.

Jeda beberapa saat,

"Aku- A-ku ingin dipeluk.."

Panggilan terputus lalu, sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian sang pria datang dengan tergesa terdengar dari bunyi langkah kaki yang berlari diluar.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang masih setia menangis, namun tangisnya lebih reda dari sebelumnya. Mereka saling tatap sebelum akhirnya Jungkook membuka tangannya. Gestur minta dipeluk.

Taehyung menghampirinya, menangis bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.."

KimJeon –

Empat tahun,

benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat, musim berganti musim. Hidup dengan tenang adalah suatu yang Jungkook impikan sedari dulu. Tanpa anak atau suami tapi yang Ia dapatkan sekarang Ialah sesuatuyang tidak pernah Ia impikan sejak dulu, sejak Ia hidup sebatang kara.

"Mmyyyyyy.. Dimana kaos kaki Jimin??"

"Didalam box kecil sayang, coba dicari.."

"Myy, boleh tidak Kookie tambah sosis dimenu makan siang?"

"Tapikan hari ini Sea tidak bawa bekal…"

"Sayang, kemejaku mana?"

"Aku gantung didepan lemari, Taehyung jangan berteriak! Ini masih pagi, cari dulu baru berteriak.."

"Nona…"

Jungkook menoleh menatap bibi Jung yang setia membantunya setiap pagi, "Ya, Bi?" Jungkook meraih gelas menuangkan susu untuk para penghuni rumah, sedangkan sang bibi masih sibuk menata semua masakkan yang Jungkook masak pagi buta.

"Hari ini jadwal, Nyonya Jian untuk chek up"Katanya sambil terus menyusun sumpit dan sendok. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah menginggatkan Bi, aku hampir lupa karena para lelaki dirumah ini terlalu repot setiap harinya"Sang bibi tersenyum kecil mengangguk kecil.

Merasa sangat bahagia akan kehidupan lebih baik Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Mmy.."Jimin mendekat memberikan kaos kakinya pada Jungkook yang langsung membantu memakaikannya.

"Hyungg.."Sekarang si kecil Kim Sean yang lebih suka dipanggil Kookie umur empat tahun lebih dua bulan yang sudah mulai masuk daycare ini berdiri dibelakang sang Hyung. Jimin menatapnya sembari menaikkan alis.

"Hyung manja, sudah kelas dua masih suka suruh mommy pakai kaos kaki"bibirnya mencebik tidak suka.

"Iri saja dek.."

"Tidak, Kookie mandiri"Kata Sean menatap Jimin kesal, tanpa mau memperpanjang masalah Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. Bibi Jung dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lalu dari ruang tamu datang Taehyung yang mendorong Jina.

"Sudah ketemu dasinya?"tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil.

"Hari ini menunya apa,Kook?"Tanya Jina sambil menatapnya berbinar.

"Kemarin kakak bilang ingin makan, Kue beras kan?Aku sudah buatkan"

"Terima kasih ya"

"Sama-sama kak"

Mereka mulai bersiap makan, Jungkook masih harus membantu kedua anak nya sedangkan bibi Jung menyiapkan makanan Taehyung dan Jina.

"Kookie tidak suka sayur,mmy"

"Se—"

"Kookie Dadd, Kookie ih"Protes Sea.

"Namamu kan Sean, sayang"

"Aku maunya dipanggil Kookie, sama seperti mommy biar kalau minta apa-apa selalu Daddy turuti"ungkap si kecil sambil membuka mulutnya lebar menerima suapan Jungkook.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"Taehyung menyeritkan wajahnya bingung.

"Daddy panggil mommy kookie, lalu apa yang mommy minta selalu di kabulkan"

"Astaga"Jungkook dan yang lain tertawa.

END

Gimana? maafin aku ga mau buat mereka sedih, seharusnya balik ke jina tapi aku terlalu sayang sm kookie maafin aku kalau apa yang kalian bayangkan terlalu jauh. aku tau udah lama dan akhirnya ga Bagus. maafin aku. aku sayang kalian. semangat ya, mungkin aku akan mengundurkan diri dari dunia per-ffan. makasih semuanya. udah dukung aku aku sayang kalian.

-candnim


End file.
